Vanilla Fields - A Bethyl AU
by Hearts1989
Summary: Beth Greene is a U.S. Marshal content in her career but scared for her sister Maggie's life. Maggie husband is violent and abusive and Beth fears any night she will get the call that she is dead. Beth devises an elaborate scheme to get Maggie away from him. But when she hires ex-mercenary Daryl Dixon to pilot her sister to safety, she never expects that he will hijack her heart.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE 

Daryl breathed in and out and tried to keep himself from punching the wall behind Beth's head. He didn't know what the hell he had done to deserve this woman constantly breathing down his neck but he sure would like to thank that bitch called fate that had caused them to cross paths in the first place. He stared down at her and she was leaning against the wall, hands on both hips, her bright blue eyes somehow managing to blaze heat when their very color belied any warmth. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were set in a thin, hard line. She was about five feet nothing but at that moment she looked much taller, her anger and passion lending height to her small frame. As he looked at her lips, her eyes dropped so he couldn't read her expression and she ran her tongue lightly over her bottom lip and then bit down on her lip. She moved her eyes back up to him, all that white heat suddenly gone and replaced suddenly by something else. Something much fiercer. He swore he could hear a breathless sigh escape her lips as they parted ever so slightly. His fists clenched at his sides as his body responded to her. His breath was coming faster and he knew what it meant. Daryl was no stranger to desire. Had felt it many times in his life. The only thing that was foreign about it was the fact that he didn't feel in control at all. He felt like a snake about to come uncoiled. He could feel it swirling into the pit of his stomach. His hand moved of its own volition, as if it was not a part of his body, up to smooth her hair back from her neck as he dipped his head down, letting his eyes slide closed and knowing as their lips met that he would ignite from in the inside out and he would incinerate on the spot. Daryl imagined tasting Beth would be like warm sugar and vanilla, all sweetness and velvety softness. He imagined being with her in any way would be like sewing himself inside of a cocoon. Safe and suffocating all at the same time. He knew this, because right now it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

**Okay, whew! There's the prologue. This story was begging to be written. It turned out slightly differently than I originally thought. Because as usual the characters demanded to make their opinions known. The next chapter tells us where they got started. This first part is a teaser trailer of sorts I suppose. Okay, so while you get a little taste I am going to go finish the first chapter and polish it up so to speak. Let me know how you like it so far. Xoxoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

Beth Greene put her car in gear and pulled back out into traffic. She had just gotten her assignment and it was definitely going to be a tough one. She knew the name: Gareth Garner. His file was clear. Class III threat, considered armed and dangerous. Wanted: Dead or Alive. The agency she worked for was very clear about her mission. She was to bring him in unscathed. Orders had come down from top brass. She needed this job more than she needed to breathe. Her sister's very life depended on it. She had gotten herself involved with the worst kind of man and Beth shuddered every time she thought about Maggie living in the same house with that psycho. Phillip had been so sweet at first and Maggie had fallen hard for him. They had a whirlwind romance. Maggie was a school teacher at their hometown elementary school. Phillip was a cop and had come to her kindergarten class as a volunteer for the kids, teaching them about the danger of strangers. Maggie had fallen for his sweet southern charm and boyishly handsome looks. Beth had been so happy for her until that first night when Maggie had called her in the middle of the night, sobbing and telling her to meet her at the hospital. Beth's had felt a cold dagger of fear pierce her heart in that moment. Later Maggie had told her that Phillip had been getting increasingly more violent. Beth had listened in horror as Maggie relayed the tale of the latest evening of horror.

Maggie said she had come home and cleaned up the house and made Phillip his favorite dinner, meat loaf and mashed potatoes with corn on the cob. She had been planning it all week, Beth remembered. It was their six month anniversary and Maggie wanted to make it special. Maggie said she had opened the bottle of wine right before Phillip had supposed to arrive home. She said he had been late sometimes but never as late as he was that night. Maggie had given her a small sad smile saying "I thought maybe he was late because he stopped to get me something for our anniversary. I had one glass before he got home just trying to calm my nerves because I was so worried. Any girl who dates a cop knows there is a possibility that he might not come home. It's bad enough worrying about you Bethie out there doing God knows what. " Beth had stayed silent. They had butted heads on Beth's choice of occupation too many times to go into it now.

Maggie had told her that Phillip had finally gotten home and flew into a rage when he saw that dinner was cold. Maggie said she had tried to tell him that he had been late but then he had thrown her against the wall. After the fight had been over and right before Phillip had finally passed out he had broken three of her ribs, blacked her eye and broken her wrist. Beth's heart had broken right then and there. She had taken her home with her and told her agency that she was taking the rest of the week off for a family emergency and they could go to hell if they didn't like it. There hadn't been any questions.

But this latest fiasco of Phillips was the last straw. If this payday fleshed itself out, Beth would finally have enough money to get Maggie away from Phillip. She knew a friend of a friend who could get Maggie away from Phillip. It was kind of an underground halfway house for battered women. It didn't cost anything; people volunteered their time, talent and resources. The cost lay in flying Maggie far enough away that Phillip couldn't get to her before they got her to safety. The trouble with it was Phillip being a cop. He had connections everywhere. He was a dirty one at that and it was hard to tell who greased whose palms in Atlanta where he was currently working. So the only solution to Beth before taking that kind of risk was to hire a private pilot and they were hella expensive, thought Beth. But if she pulled this job off she wouldn't have to worry about Maggie ever again. She wouldn't likely see her for awhile but at least she knew she would be safe.

She had read the file at least three times before she walked out of Rick's office. He was the one who had given her this assignment. He had wanted her to make certain that she could handle it and if it would be worth the risk overall. The back story on Gareth was that he was a wanted fugitive. He had been accused of murdering thirty three people in the most horrible ways imaginable. He had gutted them and dressed them like they were deer and had evidently left pieces of them all over the state of Georgia and parts of southern North Carolina. It wasn't in the file but Rick had told Beth that the stomach, intestines, liver and spleen of each victim were never found. It was believed that he kept them as trophies. Some speculated that he might be eating them. Beth hoped that the last part was some sort of urban legend from some backwater North Carolina town. Beth sighed as that was exactly where she was headed now. When Gareth had been indicted, he had somehow managed to wrangle the smoothest and dirtiest defense attorney in the state of Georgia. He had wisely suggested change of venue and in some loophole of a technicality the bastard Gareth had ended up out on bail. Since then he had gone off the grid.

Beth didn't know where to start exactly so she was heading to Charlotte where the only lead she had was. Gareth had once been involved in a gang in Charlotte and she was going to go feel that out and see if she had any bites. Being a US Marshal isn't exactly what every little girl dreams of but that's exactly the path that Beth's life had taken. She had gone to nursing school at the very young age of 17 and gone straight on to nursing school, finishing at the top of her class. She had worked as an emergency room nurse in the heart of inner city Atlanta while simultaneously converting her associate degree to a bachelor's degree. She had been the first Greene to ever graduate from college and her Daddy had been so proud of her. She started nursing as a fresh faced 19 year old and by the time she had decided to change careers at the age of 21, she felt burned out and twice her age. She had seen the worst things that human beings could do to one another. Beth knew that the worst thing for her was the number of rape victims she had seen. She had quickly become a forensic nurse specialist in the area of rape investigation in an attempt to help the poor girls, women and even men she saw come in night after night. And the hardest part was when she went to court to testify for her victims and to give testimony on the perpetrator's evidence, often times the assailant went unpunished or received a light sentence. But most disheartening was the number of men who jumped bail and left without a trace. Once empassioned about her work, Beth became increasingly unsatisfied and regretting her decision to become a nurse. She thought about changing career paths and going into a different field of nursing but at night when she was lying in bed and supposed to be sleeping, those women's faces flashed before her eyes. They were the victims of rape but more than that they were the victims of a horribly failing justice system.

She had stumbled upon the whole thing quite by accident. She had put in a search for one of the known assailants in the case she was supposed to testify on and she came across something about a U.S. Marshal apprehending a known serial rapist. She knew at that moment that was the career she was meant for. She had no qualifications as a law enforcement official; like none whatsoever but she had wrangled herself a "meeting" with Rick Grimes, the head of the U.S. Marshal regional office in Georgia and had pleaded her case and provided him with a polished resume and an enthusiastic speech of how her nursing and forensic expertise could lend to her apprehending the bad guys. He had sent her on her way but after that day, Beth had made herself an ever-annoying presence, waiting outside his building every day, bringing him coffee and homemade brownies. Oh yeah, she had been shameless in her pursuit. Beth suspected he had given her the position and slid her in under the radar just to get her off his back. She really had made his life a living hell. That had been a year ago and she had more than proven herself in Rick's eyes. He tried to pretend to give her a hard time but she knew he was secretly proud of his protégé.

Beth pulled into the dive bar on Peachtree Boulevard on her way out of town. She was supposed to be meeting the pilot for her sister's "disappearance" to give him the deposit. That was how sure she was that she was going to nail Gareth's ass to the wall. Beth pushed all other thoughts from her mind as she pulled the handle open to the bar and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the fusion of bad lighting and swirling smoke from cigarettes and something that smelled suspiciously like marijuana to Beth's trained nostrils. But she didn't care one bit about who was getting high. She was here to put her plan into motion. She saw him at the bar. It was the only person it could have been. The only other people in the place were a fiftyish year old woman and an old man sitting at the bar. The pilot was sitting at the far end of the bar, one hand on his glass on the counter. He had a cigarette between two fingers of his other hand, drawing in from it and squinting his eyes slightly as he did. He had brown hair that was shaggy and rough around the edges and fell slightly over his eyes when he glanced down into his half empty glass, whiskey unless she missed her guess. He was wearing a black t-shirt, tight blue jeans, and a black leather vest stitched with angel's wings on the back. He turned to see what the surly bartender behind the bar had been staring at and she met his gaze that seemed to appraise her carefully and his eyes flickered something between interest and amusement.

He didn't look anything like Beth thought a pilot should. She silently chastised herself for expecting something like Indiana Jones. Because instead it looked like she had gotten something akin to Murphy McManus in the Boondock Saints. Beth took a deep breath and walked up to him extending her hand. "Hello Mr. Dixon, my name is Beth Greene".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daryl had seen her walk in; she woulda been hard to miss in a place like this. He knew she didn't think he saw her but it was his job to spy on people when they didn't know it. It was his responsibility to know where every person and every threat was located. His survival and sometimes the survival of others depended on his keen senses. They were overdeveloped from his years of training in Special Ops Forces. He guessed you could consider what he did as highly paid favors. He was a mercenary and while ruthless, he was known for getting the job done but in the most tactful way possible. Daryl knew that confused most people because he had the dumb redneck look going on. It was a good cover given that he was from south Georgia anyway and the southern drawl came naturally.

He watched the blonde who had just come in carefully appraise him. She looked like she had just walked off the cover of People magazine. She wearing black pants with heels; legs that seemed to travel into the sky. She had a narrow waist. She was wearing a pink sweater that fell off one shoulder to reveal milky white porcelain skin and a blank tank top with spaghetti straps that looked like they'd slide down nice and easy. He felt bad for thinking what he had just thought. He knew he was supposed to be meeting some hotshot U.S. Marshal and he had to admit, this girl had him curious. She didn't look any older than 17, baby face, scrubbed clean of any obvious make-up, blonde hair arranged in a neat up-do. Her mouth was set in a thin hard line as she crossed the room to meet him. Her movements were graceful yet had purpose. She was so slight with her lithe body, it didn't even look like her feet hit the floor fully before she was in stride again. It was almost as if she was floating on the air; like an angel. What the fuck? Where the hell had that come from. He shook his head and picked up his glass and took another long swallow of his whiskey, relishing the burn as it hit the back of his throat.

She had just introduced herself and was extended her hand. He rubbed his palms over his jeans and took her delicate hand in his much larger one. He had expected her handshake to be limp and clammy but instead her hands were warm and soft, but she had a firm grip. She eyed him warily, her brows furrowed in obvious curiosity, like she was trying to figure out a puzzle etched onto his face. He had never seen anyone look at him with such open scrutiny before. It made him uncomfortable and he took another swig of his drink and stubbed out his cigarette in the ash tray.

She looked at him with mild amusement that she was disguising as disapproval. "You planning on drinking on our trip? Don't pilots still have that 18 hour rule or some such?" She asked him but she really was genuinely curious.

He found himself wondering if she drank. "You want anything?" He motioned to the bartender; his drink was about gone. No sense in waiting til it was done to order another, he mused.

"Just a soda please" Beth smiled sweetly at the bartender as he walked away.

"Wait, you even old enough to drink?" Surely you had to be at least 21 to be a U.S. Marshal but damned if he could remember the rules right now.

Something like surprise and anger flashed across her features before she answered. He could tell she was biting her tongue and it amused him for reasons he couldn't understand. "Yes I'm old enough to drink." She drew out the last word and smoothed her hand down over her pants leg, brushing away imaginary lint. She reached into her bag for her envelope and she noticed Daryl got fidgety all the sudden. She realized with a start that he had been reaching for his gun. Who did this guy think she was? The mob?

"Do I make you nervous Mr. Dixon?" She asked him as he took the envelope from her and scanned the contents quickly.

Seeming satisfied, he placed it inside his leather vest. Daryl snorted derisively. "Nervous, nah. I don't get nervous." He paused. "You can call me Daryl. Only person called Mr. Dixon was my father" He left it at that.

She eyed him carefully and looked over his features. "I think I'll call you Dixon. It just seems to suit you better." Beth had been in and around law enforcement enough to know they used last names when addressing their peers. Beth preferred it actually. She liked her name but Beth didn't exactly sound like a badass Marshal name. It sounded like the little girl with blonde pigtails that her daddy had pushed on their tree swing summer after summer. But she wasn't that little girl anymore.

He had to admit when she reached in her bag he had been afraid she was reaching and getting ready to shoot him. In his line of work, he had to be prepared for anything. Besides that, his upbringing had prepared him perfectly for this life. It was like he was made for the world they lived in today. He had learned how to track and hunt early in life courtesy of his father. He had taught Merle too but he hadn't taken to it as well as Daryl had. He thought it was probably because Daryl was a loner. Merle was the exact opposite ; he hated to be alone. He always had to be near people. While Daryl usually stuck to one night stands, Merle almost always had a steady girl by his side. Daryl had just never found that girl he guessed. He'd never given it much thought. Getting close to people so far in life had only brought him more pain. Better to be alone than to risk the hurt.

Beth was sipping on her soda. "You didn't answer my question" she said quietly.

"Yeah. " He paused. "I mean no. I won't be drinking when we are on our trip." He didn't know why he was tripping up on his words. He was usually a man of few words and very succinct. He liked to keep it short and simple. He thought he had probably spoken more words to this girl in fifteen minutes than he had his old man his whole sorry life.

Beth nodded. "So I'll call you when I have everything set up on the other end. Probably be about three weeks or so. You'll be ready".

"I'll be ready." He drained the last of his drink and set it down.

"Okay then. I'll be in touch. See you soon, Dixon." She finally finished and then turned on her heel and left.

"See ya soon, Greene". He enjoyed watching her walk away about as much as he enjoyed the amused gleam in her eye as she turned back around and smiled at him.

He wasn't the type to ogle a woman but he would be blind and stupid if he didn't appreciate watching her hips sway back and forth as she walked away. And he'd have to be in total denial if he didn't admit that as he watched her move in those black pants, he was thinking about what it would feel like to put his hands on her ass. He swallowed hard and pulled his motorcycle helmet off the neighboring barstool and left the bar. Time for a nice long ride to clear his head and cool down his core body temperature which was way too hot all the sudden.

* * *

Beth got back in her car and tried to squelch the bit of nerves she had just had to swallow while in the bar paying the pilot. Something about him unnerved her and made her want to talk to him for hours simultaneously. When she walked up on him, the first thing that she had noticed was his light crystal blue eyes that seemed to pierce her. She hadn't missed the way he had taken in the sight of her. A girl would have to be blind to not notice a guy checking her out. He was handsome in a rugged way, strong jaw line, hair that fell just slightly over his eyes. She had the oddest urge to reach up and push his hair out of his eyes and her fingers had actually twitched with the impulse. It's why she had reached into her bag to get the envelope; she had needed to do something to distract herself.

She didn't know what in the world had come over her standing there and talking to him but looking at him she had a hard time forming coherent thoughts. He was very handsome but she guessed the bad boy look had its own appeal. She realized with horror that she was attracted to him. That could not happen, she chastised herself. She would have to be in close proximity of this man in a short few weeks.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She reached into her bag blindly searching for it while keeping her other hand on the wheel. Finally locating it, she swiped her thumb across the screen quickly when she saw it was Maggie.

She was crying again and Beth's heart thudded all the way to her feet. Adrenaline shot through her. "What's wrong, Mags?" she rushed out.

"Beth, can you come get me? Please?" Maggie begged.

"Of course. Where are you?" Beth tried to keep her voice calm and soothing. Maggie sounded like she was at her breaking point.

"I'm at the corner of Main and Mangrove". Maggie whispered.

"Are you someplace safe?" Beth cringed at the thought of Phillip getting to her before she did. She wanted to know what he had done this time while at the same time she knew it was going to be painful to listen to. The episodes were getting more and more frequent. She was going to have to get her out of here quicker.

"Yeah, I'm inside a laundry mat. Bethie, please hurry". Maggie started sobbing again after she rattled off the address and Beth thought her heart was going to break. As close as the Greene girls were, you couldn't hurt one without the other feeling it.

Beth hung up with Maggie and quickly punched the address into her GPS and drove as fast as her car would allow.

She pressed her speed dial and got an answer on the second ring.

"Dixon." The voice was gruff.

"It's me, Greene. You gonna have a problem if we move the timeline up?" she asked him.

"No ain't got nothing else going on now. Why?" he asked her.

"Be ready to go in two hours. We'll meet you at the airport." She hung up without further explanation. She didn't even give him a chance to respond. He was really her only choice right now. She thought about her job. She thought about Gareth. But all that would have to wait. Her responsibility was to family first. Everything else came second.

Beth got to the run down laundry mat on the wrong side of nowhere downtown Atlanta in record time pulling up to the curb and reaching over to open the door as a bedraggled Maggie crawled into the car and shut the door. Beth drove them straight to her apartment. She lived in a nice complex north of Atlanta. It was still midday thank God so the beltway was pretty clear. Sometimes she wished for the simpler days on the farm. She and Maggie didn't say a word. Beth kept sneaking furtive glances at her sister. Her hair was slicked down over her ear and that's when Beth noticed the trail of blood going down behind her ear. She almost stopped the car. She reached out to tentatively touch her sister's head making certain there was nothing that needed immediate medical attention.

Maggie had bruises all up and down her arms, a sizeable black eye and her clothes were ripped. She was wearing a black tank top and her yoga pants like she had just come from a workout. They pulled up to her apartment several minutes later and Beth helped Maggie out of the car. They went up the walkway, a couple of curious neighbors poking about. Beth just ignored them as she guided her sister to her door. She let out the breath she had been holding when she closed her door and flipped the dead bolts into place. She removed her gun from the back waistband of her jeans and led Maggie to the bathroom in the back. The lighting was better and she could really look her over and patch her up if needed.

"You wanna talk about it" Beth gently prodded as she took gauze and blotted at the cut right above her eyebrow.

Maggie nodded. "I think I have to. Or else I'm gonna just keel over from the weight of it." Maggie looked at her miserably with tears streaming down her face.

Beth's own eyes teared up. It was kind of an unspoken agreement that neither of them would ever cry alone. Had been that way since they were little and was even more so now that both their parents had died. Daddy had died just last year. He had lived a nice long life but he had lost his leg earlier the previous year due to his diabetes and after that he just seemed to go downhill. Then in January, he had gotten pneumonia and just passed in his sleep. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't miss him. She pushed her tears away with the backs of her hands and continued working until Maggie was ready to tell her what happened.

Maggie reached up and stilled Beth's hand by lightly gripping her wrist. She looked Beth in the eye, her big blue eyes boring into Beth's. "He raped me Beth". At that, she crumpled forward and let Beth take her in her arms. Beth gasped softly against Maggie's head and cradled her head against her shoulder, rubbing her hand over her back. "He's never done that before". Maggie was sobbing now.

Beth didn't need to know the how or the why or the details. The nurse in her took over. Suddenly she was grateful for the pain in the ass it had been to keep her nursing license up to date. She took call at the hospital one night a week and helped out extra when she could as a sexual assault nurse examiner. Every instinct in her said to take Maggie to the hospital but the fact that this was Phillip made that impossible. Fortunately she had a couple of rape kits in her car and while they couldn't do anything with it just now, at least they would have it for later if needed. One day he was going to screw up and when he did, Beth was going to be there to nail his ass to the wall.

She tried to be as sensitive as possible. "Don't say no until you hear me out. We don't have to do anything with it right now. But I want to do a rape kit on you." Maggie just cried harder. But nodded her head in assent. Beth was shocked and heartsick at the same time. Maggie's willingness to put herself through the examination and saving the evidence for possible prosecution let Beth know that Maggie was finally finished with the whole thing.

"I want away from him Bethie" Maggie whispered in a tortured voice. "I want away from him more than I want to breathe".

"I know Mags. We're getting you away from him. Tonight." Beth promised her.

So help her God, she meant it to. That bastard would never lay a hand on her sister again. She would make sure of it.

* * *

Daryl hung up the phone, a little perturbed that she had ordered him around but she was paying him so he supposed that went with the job. He was now waiting at the airport by the plane on the tarmac. They were set to take off in twenty minutes. He hoped the broad wasn't going to be late. He knew that's usually the one thing he could count on from women. They were always late; never on time. He had already done his pre-flight check rundown.

It was a small plane a Cessna he had bought with his first paycheck when he'd first started working for Special Ops Forces or SOF. It wasn't much to look at but she'd done him right over the years. He always meant to get another plane but he figured it wasn't no use in fixin' something that wasn't broken.

Daryl watched a car approach the small commuter tarmac and figured that was them. He pushed himself away from the plane and walked over to help them with their bags. He was surprised that they were early but that was nothing compared to how surprised they were that they only had one small bag each.

He watched as Beth got her sister, Martha, he thought out of the passenger side. She looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to her. Daryl eyes drew down and his brow creased. He knew her story; hated it. He knew bastards like her husband. Hell his father had been one of them. He met Beth's eyes and it looked like she had been crying. Her sister was still crying. Daryl cringed; two crying women on his plane? Ah hell no, he thought, grumbling to himself. He didn't know what to do with one crying female, but two? That was just too much to handle.

Beth helped Maggie up the steps to the plane and settled her in, making her as comfortable as possible. She had known the rape kit was uncomfortable and humiliating but that was what Beth was trained to do. She tried to be as sensitive as possible and kept Maggie's modesty as best as she could and still be efficient in gathering the evidence. She had taken out her camera and photographed every bruise, every handprint, every mark on her body. There had been a lot. Beth didn't know if it was better or worse that this was her sister. It was hard to remain professionally calm when you wanted to kill the bastard that hurt your flesh and blood. It was a foreign feeling to Beth, all this rage she was feeling. She didn't really know what to do with it, so she just pushed it down, letting it coil in her gut.

They were just getting ready to close the door to the plane when they heard the first gunshots. Maggie looked to her, the terror evident in her eyes. Beth warned her to stay where she was while she crept to the door to survey the situation. Daryl was still outside. She squinted to see Daryl hunkered down behind a couple of barrels and shooting into the dark. Then she saw the two dark figures, what looked like policemen coming out from the bushes at the edge of the tarmac. She held her gun down, confused as to what was going on. Daryl was shooting at them and a bullet pierced one of the cop's shoulders and Beth gasped. Daryl heard her and turned motioning to her. "Get down, Greene". He yelled.

Despite one of them having been shot, they were both still in pursuit and gaining ground fast. She thought she recognized them but wasn't sure. Everything happened fast all the sudden and fear gripped her in its chilling grip. She pushed it down and reached for the reserve of adrenaline she knew would come once her fight or flight kicked in.

Daryl fired his gun again and one of them went down. If they were cops, her life and career was pretty much over with.

Daryl made a run for it, knowing the other guy had been shot in his right hand and wouldn't be able to pull the trigger with his non-dominant hand.

He pulled the plane door behind him, slamming it shut and quickly set the equipment for take off. That's when Beth noticed that he was bleeding. He had a large dark stain forming on his blue chambray shirt. It was starting to soak through the waistband of his jeans. She probed at it, checking for a bullet wound.

Daryl winced when he felt her touch him. "Ow, damnit." He swatted her hand away.

"You've been shot". She said incredulously. He was getting ready to take off in a plane, had probably just shot two cops. They were going to be fugitives. She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, half pint. It's just a flesh wound". He was trying to block the pain so they could get off the ground and save their sorry asses.

He took off down the runway and in minutes they were up in the air. He turned to look at her. "Now don't panic, Greene. I've set the plane on autopilot. But I think-" And at that, he passed out.

Beth gasped. Now what? They had been shot at, two cops were likely dead and the person that was supposed to be flying the plane was now slumped over in the pilot's seat. Beth wondered how everything had gone to hell so fast.

**Okay guys, getting this chapter out was like pulling freaking teeth. My muse was being a real bitch. So I didn't get it quite like I wanted it. I had originally had her going after Gareth first but then I decided this route was better. Hope you like it. It makes me nervous writing an AU so I am not as sure of myself as I am on the other story Accepting Love. But I figure as long as I am still enjoying this, I may as well go with it. Leave me love on the way out. Until next time, xoxoxoxo. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beth was trying very hard not to panic, but she could feel bile rising up in her throat. She was pretty close to vomiting but she tried to stay calm. Maggie was already over the top hysterical and one more thing happening, she might go into shock. She had just felt for Daryl's pulse and was so relieved that it was steady and strong. For the second time that day she was so glad she had kept up her nursing degree in the past couple of years. It looked like her medical training was going to come in handy again.

In examining the skin under his shirt, she noted that he had a sizeable chunk of flesh missing from his right flank. It was definitely going to need stitches. A couple of inches to the left and he might be missing more than just some skin and tissue, thought Beth. In glancing at the plane's gauges and instruments, she figured it was good if she didn't see or hear any alarms. She was glad he had a chance to autopilot the plane before he passed out. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a bottle of water, opening it and pouring it on his face. She felt he had likely had a drop in his blood pressure from the wound and the pain. He hadn't likely lost enough blood for it to be related to that. She sat back on her heels as he came to.

Daryl sputtered and opened his eyes to see Greene kneeling over him and he couldn't remember for the life of him why his face was wet. She was so beautiful with those concerned baby blues boring into him. Had they gotten caught in the rain? And then it all came rushing back to him. He must have hit his head when he passed out. He sat up quickly and checked the instrument panel. Satisfied that they were still on course he turned back to Beth. "How long was I out?" he asked her gruffly.

"About a minute" she replied. "Feeling better?" she asked him, her voice soothing and calm.

"Yeah, I think so." Daryl rubbed his hand over his face. "Why is my face wet?" he asked her.

"Your face?" she asked incredulously. Now that the fear had subsided and the danger of the plane crashing was hopefully most likely passed, she could feel the anger building. "You shot two people, passed out while flying an airplane, and you're worried about why your face is wet?" Her voice had risen at least two octaves. She had both hands on her hips and was standing over him, her face flushed with anger.

"Now wait just a damn minute. Why are you yellin' at me? I put my life at risk for you. I had to shoot those guys back there because of you. So excuse me darlin' if I'm a little put out by all this". He spat out the words and brought his hand to his side, pressing in on it hoping to squelch down some of the pain. It hurt like a bitch.

"You shot cops!" Beth yelled. "I'm going to lose my job. You do realize that don't you?"

"They weren't cops". He said gruffly while closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the pilot's chair, willing the pain away. Her yelling certainly wasn't helping his aching head either.

"Wait, what?" Beth was confused. They had sure looked like cops to her.

"I mean they were, but they're dirty. They're Garner's guys." He explained. "He probably sicked them on you."

Beth was silent for a moment. All the pieces started clicking together in her mind. They were working with Phillip. That meant that Phillip likely knew that they were headed out of town. And that was not good. Maybe Rick would know what to do now. He was the one who had gotten her the contact information for the underground railroad for Maggie. She glanced back at her latest thought and noticed that she had finally fallen asleep. Beth had given her a Xanax after she had finished the rape kit. She was pleased to see that it had finally taken effect.

"I'm gonna lose my job….Maggie." But she couldn't finish. She really just wanted to lay down and cry, but she knew she wouldn't.

"I'll call your boss. He owes me a favor." Daryl was eyeing her carefully. He was gonna lose it if she started crying. He wasn't no good with females. Never had been. Sure as hell didn't know what to do if one of them had a case of the waterworks.

"Rick?" Beth asked surprised. "How do you know him?"

"Don't matter. I'll call him, tell him what's up." He jerked his head in Maggie's direction. "We can't take her where we were goin' to." He said, checking the instruments again and pushing a couple of buttons. He'd make the call when they landed. He knew Rick from way back. They had served in armed special forces together. Rick had gotten out when Lori had gotten pregnant with Carl. Said the job was too risky and he was right. Daryl had just never had any reason to care about dying so this job suited him just fine. It was dangerous sure, but it was lucrative and sure as shit beat fixing cars for the rest of his life. That's what he and Merle had done with their old man before he died. Then Merle had gone on a bender. He turned up from time to time, but he never stuck around for long.

Beth felt the dip of the plane and looked up at Daryl pushing buttons on the instrument panel. "What do you mean?" Surely he didn't mean what she thought he did.

"Calm down. We gotta change course. Every cop in the city of Atlanta has a friend of a friend all over the country. We can't go to Colorado like we planned. We need another plan. I think I know where to take her too but I'll have to make some calls when we land." He jerked his head toward Maggie.

"Where exactly are we going?" Beth asked him.

"North Carolina" was his only reply. Beth just stared at him. What the hell was in North Carolina? Her mind was reeling over the past day's events. Too much had happened. She had been in stressful situations before. She was a trauma nurse for crying out loud. There wasn't much she hadn't seen. But suddenly she realized the stark difference. The things she saw were happening to other people; strangers virtually. But the things that had happened in the last 24 hours, had happened to her or someone close to her. Beth reached over and lifted Daryl's shirt gingerly.

Daryl felt her hand go to his shirt as he changed the plane's course and involuntarily pulled away. He wasn't used to people touching him.

"Stay still" she commanded him. "I gotta check and see if the bleeding has stopped." He stiffened at her touch but let her check out his wound. Her gentle hands were probing the edges of the wound, pressing lightly and testing the delicate tissues. He winced visibly. "Sorry". She muttered. Something about touching his skin made her itch to move her hand higher. In lifting his shirt, she couldn't help but notice that he had a six pack. He was all muscle and strength. She swallowed hard and concentrated on the task at hand, chastising herself for thinking such thoughts. For all intents and purposes he was her patient right now.

She pulled the shirt away from his skin. It was sticky with red-black blood. The wound was about four inches in diameter. She probed it carefully with her fingers, trying to be careful not to get too close to the opening so as to minimize the chance of infection. She didn't like what she saw. It was still oozing. If he ever hoped for it to heal half way decent and not get infected, he was going to need stitches and she told him so.

He turned around to face her. "Ain't going to no hospital. Are you crazy? Garner's guys will have every law enforcement official in the country looking for us. It's why I'm going to North Carolina. Sooner we land this plane and get to where we're going, the better off we're gonna be."

Beth sat back a little and absorbed what he was saying. She decided that there was more to this man than met the eye. She had thought he was just a pilot and didn't really know his back story. She knew he used to be armed special forces but now he worked for a private company, the one she had hired. He had come the highest recommended. She guessed that this was why. Seemed like he really knew what he was doing and unless she missed her guess, he had connections too. Maybe between the two of them, they had a snowball's chance. "Well then you're gonna have to trust me to stitch it up". She announced.

He looked at her like she had just grown a horn out of her head. "I don't think so, short stuff."

Beth was getting irritated with all his little jabs. Ever since she had met him in the bar, he took every opportunity to try to make her feel like a little kid. "Well I _do_ think so. It's going to get infected if we don't stitch it up. I promise I'll be gentle so you don't cry." She said smartly. She knew it would piss him off but she didn't care. His macho bull crap was getting on her nerves.

Daryl scoffed. "I ain't gonna cry". And it was true. He wouldn't. Never did anymore. He stopped crying when his daddy started beating him. He had cried the first couple times sure. But it didn't take him long to figure out that the louder he cried, the longer he got beat. It got so he didn't make a sound whenever his old man was in one of his moods and got to wailing on him. He hadn't cried a day since and wasn't planning on starting now just because he got himself shot. Wouldn't be the first time and likely wouldn't be the last.

"Need to go get your seatbelt on. We'll be landing soon". She nodded at him and returned to her seat beside Maggie.

He sat up straighter in his seat and got ready for the plane's descent. They would be landing soon enough. He had a vague idea of what they were going to do and he hoped his plan was going to work. Daryl didn't have to question his motives on why he was doing this for her. He had read her file and had done his homework. He always did. He imagined he knew more about Beth Greene than she knew about him. He had researched her life right back to where she had gone to elementary school. He wasn't a stalker. It was just his job to know every possible aspect of his mission and this one was no different.

When he had seen Garner's guys coming across the tarmac, everything had clicked into place for him. He knew that Garner was a no good dirty cop. Those were the ones he hated the most. But he didn't think he'd go so far as to send armed men after his wife to kill her. He had been running the same outer circles with Phillip half his life, he figured. He knew he was a mean sumbitch but he didn't figure him to be a wife beater. That, to Daryl, was the ultimate of low-life scum. Them and child abusers. He had no stomach for it and no tolerance either. The way Daryl figured it, two things coulda come from his childhood. He could have turned out to be just like his old man or he could be doing what he was doing now, which was exacting justice where the legal system failed. Not exactly legal but not against the law either. He thought if anybody deserved to die it was Phillip Garner and he couldn't wait to do the honors.

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I am starting to get pretty excited about all this because Daryl just told me where they were planning on going. (yes I probably am crazy but these characters do talk to me somewhat). Haha I am excited because I don't think I have seen my idea in this particular fandom so I am hoping it's at least half way original. I still have a couple of small details to work out but I am sure I will think of something. You guys are the best readers a gal could ever ask for. Every morning I wake up to new reviews and they stream in steadily throughout the day. It's like having Christmas every day! So thank you, thank you, thank you. It's been a little tricky writing two fanfics at the same time but it's also pretty fun writing an AU along with the regular one. Hope you enjoyed and leave me love on the way out. Thank you! Until next time, xoxoxoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beth's head was still spinning and she swear she felt a migraine coming on. It was all just too much. Maggie was worrying her to death. Daryl had made a phone call as soon as they landed. He had taxied the plane into a hangar far off the tarmac. The hangar had been big enough to house his plane and a non-descript black SUV with tinted windows. The air was warm in Charlotte as they had stepped off the plane, almost more sweltering than Georgia which Beth found odd. It was only June and it had already been so hot, it was almost unbearable.

They were now in the SUV heading down the highway to a so far undisclosed location. Beth had asked twice and was met was stony silence. She figured it was one of those situations where the less she knew, the better. She had never been to Charlotte before. Hadn't ever been anywhere in North Carolina before actually. She was so tired that she could probably fall asleep if it weren't for the big ball of tension in her neck and the throbbing behind her eyes. Maggie was sitting in the back, staring out the window. She had barely said two words since they had gotten off the plane. Every once in a while Beth would hear a stifled sob and it broke her heart. She wished there was something else she could do.

She glanced over at Daryl who was leaning back in his seat, driving with his left hand and holding a cigarette with his other one. Beth had never been a fan of cigarette smoke but at the moment she had better things to worry about. Besides, for some odd reason, it looked pretty sexy on him. She flushed at the thought wondering where in the world it had come from. Sure he was handsome, but she didn't even know if she could really trust him. Right now she was going solely on Rick's word that he was good people. She wasn't just entrusting him with her life; she also had Maggie to think about.

Daryl pulled off the highway and made a left at the intersection. He had driven this road so many times, he could drive it blindfolded with one hand tied behind his back. The day's fatigue was starting to wear on him. Daryl was used to a certain amount of drama but it had been a while since he had been shot at. Been even longer since he had actually taken a hit, he thought as his side throbbed something awful. He knew Beth was going to have to stitch it and he didn't relish the thought but he knew she was right, although he'd never tell her so.

She was beautiful, that was for damn sure, and had the most striking eyes he'd ever seen. She had those blue eyes that seemed to be endless. They reminded him of staring into the pool at his beach house after the movement of the water was down to just a small ripple across the surface. But he got the feeling that whatever Beth Greene wanted, she got. He sighed as he pulled into the long drive that was partially obscured by the forest that surrounded the entire property. He steered the SUV around the curves up the winding drive until he reached the wrought iron gates, keying in his pin before pulling through them. He automatically checked his rear view mirror to make sure no one was tryin' to sneak in under the cover of their vehicle. It was an old habit really; they had cameras and guards for that stuff, but he knew it was better to be safe than sorry. He kind of made it his life motto years ago. He relaxed a little in his seat as he saw the gates close behind them.

He pulled further down the drive to the main house. It was a small compound for the Special Ops Forces. When he had called Rick and explained the situation to him, Rick had suggested they come here. He was the liaison between the US Marshals office and Special Ops. They didn't often work together, but this was a special case.

Garner was directly involved with a known prostitution ring. To make matters worse, he was also suspected of money laundering, embezzlement, and there was even talk that he might be involved in a child pornography ring . It was only a rumor but just the fact that it was floating around, it set Daryl's teeth on edge and made him want to kill the guy with his bare hands; sick bastard. He wouldn't doubt if in the course of the Internal Affairs investigation, they found the proof they needed.

When Maggie had called Beth and they had moved their timeline up, Garner had released a shit storm the likes of which Georgia SBI had never seen. He had called in his goons; also known as the fuckers who had shot him. Now a chain of events had been launched that couldn't be reeled in, not even by the Governor of Georgia himself. Rick had filled him in when he had called. Daryl was now a wanted fugitive thanks to that prick. He knew they would eventually clear his name but it galled him to think that his reputation was on the line right now. He had worked damn hard to earn the respect of guys like Rick Grimes and Tyreese Martin and he knew that they didn't believe anything they had been told. But it still pissed him off to even have to deal with something like this.

Rick had said that Beth was wanted for conspiracy to murder since the guy that had Daryl had shot had died at the hospital a short while ago. Phillip had covered all the bases, he thought bitterly. He hadn't told Beth yet; he didn't imagine that it was going to go over well. And they couldn't all stay here; this was actually considered private property. It had changed hands several times so it was very hard to trace but the property technically belonged Special Ops Forces and it could possibly be traced to Daryl and thereby make Beth automatically in danger of being apprehended. The way Rick had told it, if they were arrested, they would both go away for a very long time. Phillip had plenty of money that he had set up through several accounts overseas and he wasn't afraid to throw it around. Daryl knew of at least five law officials and two judges that would turn their head the other way given the right incentive. Daryl knew he would do fine in prison. He would be pissed as hell but he would survive. However, in looking at Beth he wasn't sure she would survive one night in a prison setting.

Beth smoothed her hands over her pants, although she wasn't sure why. They were so badly wrinkled from the crazy day she had, it was hopeless and she really didn't think anyone was going to care if her pants weren't pressed and starched, she thought tiredly. All she wanted to do right now was crawl under the covers and not come out for at least a week. They had pulled up outside a very large house. It was starting to get dark by the time they arrived at the house or compound. That's what it looked like. There were several smaller buildings out behind the main house, which looked like a mansion from the outside. She had no idea what Daryl had planned but that was a situation she was planning to remedy very soon. She had to stitch him up still. She figured they had about another two hours before it would be past the point of being able to stitch up the wound. After that, it was no use. She was hoping that he might divulge at least half his plan while she was stitching him up. Her mind was reeling; she wondered how Maggie was going to stay safe. She wondered how she was going to get her job done. She wondered if she could trust any of this situation. She had too many damn questions and not enough answers, she sighed. She helped Maggie out of the car and walked with her to the front door.

She moved to get their bags out of the car, but Daryl reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked up at him, startled at the action.

"I'll get it. Go on and get her inside. Glenn will tell you where to take her." Beth nodded and moved away from the trunk of the car.

Daryl spoke in short clipped sentences. Beth could tell that once he got in his familiar surroundings, he was all business. This was where he was in his element, she noted. Beth walked up to the door, steering Maggie in the right direction. She could tell she was on autopilot and Beth couldn't help but draw a parallel that it seemed like the whole day had been on autopilot. From the time Beth's phone had rang with a sobbing Maggie on the other end, she had been on edge and going through the motions. And if she felt that way, she could only imagine how Maggie was feeling. She had known plenty of women who had been raped before; it was literally in her job description, but she had never known someone on this personal level to be attacked in that way. She knew, as a health care professional and a law enforcement official, all the things she had been trained to do and all the things she was supposed to say to a rape victim, but this was her sister; her flesh and blood. It wasn't even remotely the same thing. All she really wanted to do was make sure that Phillip suffered for what he had done to Maggie.

They were greeted at the door by an Asian guy in his mid to late twenties with boyishly handsome looks. He extended his hand, which Beth accepted. "I'm Glenn Rhee. I've been assigned to your sister's detail."

Beth shook his hand firmly and then released it. He had a nice smile that reached his eyes. Beth took an instant liking to him. Beth had found in both career avenues; you could tell a lot about a person by their eyes. Glenn Rhee's eyes exuded warmth; made her believe they would be safe here. She glanced around to find Daryl coming in the door carrying Maggie's bag. She moved to take it from him, relieved that she would finally be able to get her sister settled.

A woman came into the room. She was wearing a track suit but was carrying a medical bag. The two images blended in Beth's mind and she wondered if she was imagining things. "I'm Marla. I'm the psychiatrist here at The Compound." Beth just nodded her head. She was still confused about why they were there. "I'm going to be taking care of Maggie" she said and extended her hand to touch Maggie's shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Maggie, you want to come with me. I'm sure you're exhausted. We can try to make sense of all this tomorrow. Right now, you need sleep." Marla was pretty, her hair done in a short pixie hairstyle, her hair a rich chestnut color with streaks of auburn that framed her delicate face. She had bright green eyes, just like Maggie. Her tone in talking to Maggie was gentle, yet Beth got the feeling that she wasn't giving any wiggle room in regards to her instructions. Maggie just nodded and followed Marla up the grand staircase. Daryl handed Maggie's bag off to Glenn who followed behind Marla and Maggie. Beth watched them ascend the stairs and turned to face Daryl.

"Why are we here Dixon?" It made her nervous, all the security in this place. She had seen places like it before, but they usually belonged to some drug lord. She had heard of Special Ops Force and she had read Daryl's file but nowhere was there any mention of this place. She supposed that was the point. It would be hard to find Maggie here, even with Phillip's resources.

Daryl sighed. He had known this was coming and he was not looking forward to telling her there was a warrant out for her arrest. With her sunshine and daisies good looks, she didn't look like she had ever gotten so much as a parking ticket. In fact, he'd be willing to bet on it. "We aren't stayin' here" He started. He held up his hand as he saw the blush of anger rising up in her cheeks. "Now just hear me out."

Beth was starting to panic. She wanted to be with her sister. Maggie needed her now more than she ever had. And if Beth was going to be honest, she needed to be near her sister right now. She had to be sure she was okay. To her horror and frustration, she felt the sting of impending tears in the corners of her eyes.

Daryl tried to pretend like he didn't notice that she was getting ready to cry; he led her into the front sitting room and gestured for her to sit in one of the big overstuffed arm chairs. She sat primly on the edge of the seat and looking at Beth's slight form, the chair seemed about to swallow her whole. He pulled out the ottoman from the matching chair on the other side of the fire place and sat down in front of her. He took a breath and began telling her everything that Rick had relayed to him.

She sat there, her expression a mixture of shock and horror and the tears sliding down her face. Daryl didn't know why but in that moment he reminded her of an injured bird, its wing broken. Damn he had to be tired if he was sitting here comparing this broad to a bird. "So we can't stay here. It ain't safe for the two of us. I ain't worried about myself but I can't have you getting arrested. So after you stitch me up, we have to hit the road again."

Beth waited until he was done and wiped the tears from her eyes furiously swiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands. She hated crying and especially in front of other people. "We're leaving? This is my sister we're talking about here. She needs me" Beth insisted.

"She is going to be okay, Greene." He assured her. "Glenn is one of our best guys. And Marla will make sure she gets everything she needs to heal from this. " Daryl knew it was a hard pill to swallow what he was telling her, but he also knew that the longer they stayed here at The Compound, the more danger they were in of being arrest or worse, caught by Garner's guys or Garner's guys themselves. Phillip was nothing if not a ruthless asshole. If he or his guys caught up to them, it would be all kinds of fucked up.

He was sitting close to her now and he thought he caught the vague scent of vanilla and something else he couldn't identify. For reasons he didn't understand, he kept having the urge to reach out and touch her, comfort her in some way or smooth her hair back from her forehead. Her hair been neatly put up earlier at the bar in Atlanta, but now that it was coming loose, she had tendrils of curly blonde hair wisping about her face. His hand moved to brush her hair back behind her ear and he caught himself just in time. This was a foreign feeling to Daryl. He had never been one for that touchy feely crap, he thought. But there was something about her that made him want to be the person who made her stop crying. He ran a hand through his hair. His hands were itching to reach out again so he distracted himself with pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and putting it to his mouth, fully intending to light it. If there was ever a day he needed his vice, it was today, he thought.

Beth reached up and took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it away from him as Daryl sat back in surprise. "And what if I don't want to go with you?" she said smartly, her eyes sparking white hot anger surrounding the light blue.

"You don't have a choice" He stated. Daryl looked at her darkly and pulled another smoke from his pack. He was irritated that she had the nerve to do what she did, but at the same time he was a little amused. Looked like this little sprite of a girl might have some spunk in her after all. She was a U.S. Marshal after all and Daryl reminded himself that she must be one tough broad to be able to swing that job. He figured there might be more to Beth Greene that met the eye. Should make the trip they were about to take interesting.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" Beth implored, her eyes glassy from all the tears she had shed recently.

Daryl just shook his head. "Believe me, you're better off not knowing. No one knows where we are going, not even Rick." He told her.

Beth couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. "What about my job? Did Rick happen to mention how the hell I'm going to do that?" She said hotly. This man was really starting to get on her nerves. He was just so gruff and bossy, she thought.

"Rick said not ta worry, to take care of your sister". He explained. "Now you wanna get me stitched up so we can get back on the road. We've already been here longer than I want". Beth nodded her head in agreement.

Beth followed Daryl into a room off the front sitting room. It looked like a conference room. Someone had been kind enough to set up a mini operating suite. It wasn't sterile but it was at least clean, Beth thought. She looked over the supplies laid out and saw that everything was there that she needed. She had only put in stitches a handful of times. It was usually just assisting in the process in the emergency room but she knew the basics and while she wasn't technically qualified to do this, they didn't have much choice. Especially since Daryl refused to go to a hospital. If he was right about them being wanted, it was definitely smart for them to stay away from any heavily populated area, and especially hospitals where a gunshot wound was bound to attract the police and questions that they couldn't answer right now.

Beth instructed him to take off his shirt and lie on the table. He looked at her blankly as if she had just asked him to strip completely naked.

Beth looked at him, amused by his expression. She hadn't taken him for one with a weak stomach. She couldn't quite place the look on his face, but she thought if she was pressed to describe it, he looked a little like an animal that had just been caught in a trap. She drew on her training and coaxed him into lying on the table so she could hurry up and get it done.

Daryl looked at Greene. He knew he was being stupid for refusing to take off his shirt. This was precisely why he tried to avoid these situations. He had always been ashamed of the scars on his back. Too many people asked too many damn questions that he would never be ready to answer. It was a part of his life that he would rather forget. He woodenly moved to unbutton his shirt, feeling vaguely self-conscious for undressing in front of her. It was just a shirt, he reminded himself firmly. Wasn't that big of a fuckin' deal. He hurriedly slid the shirt off his shoulders and laid it across the chair. He'd have to pull another one from his bag, this one was past the point of salvation, he thought as he laid up on the table. He felt absolutely ridiculous laid out on the conference table like some kind of freak on display.

Beth worked quickly, getting everything ready for the hopefully simple procedure. She was pleased to see that there was some Lidocaine there to numb the skin. It would make stitching him up much easier. She quickly drew up the correct amount and told him that he would feel a slight pinch. She got the sutures and needle ready while she waited for the numbing medicine to take effect.

She tested the efficiency of the medication and being satisfied, set to work on him. "You shouldn't feel this, maybe some pressure and tugging from the needle, but you shouldn't feel pain, so tell me if ya do". She explained as he nodded in agreement.

Beth chanced a look at Daryl before she started sewing up the gaping wound. He was staring up at the ceiling, his face impassive and not revealing any of the inner workings of his mind. She set to work on placing the stitches, being careful to get the stitches as straight as she could. Beth's thoughts wandered while she worked. She thought he had behaved strangely when she asked him to take off his shirt. Maybe he was one of those guys who was shy in the bedroom. She flushed thinking about her visceral reaction to him removing his shirt. She had gotten more than just the glimpse she had gotten earlier in the plane. He was all hardness and muscle, his skin tan like someone who spent a lot of time outdoors. She concentrated on her stitches and was almost done when he finally broke his gaze with the ceiling. She met his eyes as she was getting the bandage ready. His eyes were dark and unreadable.

"You're almost good as new now" She said nervously placing another piece of tape over the bandage and admiring her handiwork. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do.

Beth met Daryl's gaze again and he still had the same expression on his face. Her mouth felt dry all the sudden. Something about the way he was looking at her, made her feel oddly exposed. "Are we ready to go?" she asked him as he got down off the table and he nodded at her. She started cleaning up the mess that had been made by all the blood that had been on his back before she cleaned the wound up.

"Leave it. Glenn will clean it up". He stated.

There was a bottle of antibiotics on the table and she grabbed them and shook one out into her palm handing it to him. "Here you need to take this. It will hopefully keep you from getting an infection". He picked up the pill from her hand, his fingers grazing her palm as he did so. She felt a sharp intake of breath as he touched her.

Daryl had been silent the entire time she stitched him up, not trusting himself to speak. She had worked quickly and efficiently, her fingers ghosting over his skin. He wasn't used to people touching him. Something about her working to close his wound made him feel antsy. Even with the anesthetic, he could feel the warmth of her fingers and wondered briefly what it would feel like if her fingers drifted further south. He flushed a little at the thought and could feel himself harden slightly with desire. He cursed himself mentally, acting like some stupid high school kid getting all worked up.

"Think I should go up and tell Maggie goodbye". She asked him.

He just shook his head. "Probably not a good idea. Marla is really good with stuff like this. She is probably getting her settled. If she knows you are leaving, she might get hysterical again. 'S better if we just call her later, from a disposable cell phone of course". He said, walking back to the door where Glenn was waiting for them. Beth was disappointed but she couldn't argue with his logical explanation. She followed him to the door.

"You all be safe out there. Call in 24 hours. Here's the number." Glenn said as he handed Daryl a small piece of paper. Daryl glanced at it, seeming to study it and handed it back to Glenn. Daryl was good with memorizing numbers, which was good with this job. The less paper trail, the better, thought Daryl.

Daryl and Beth walked out the door, hearing Glenn close it behind them. Beth felt like she was deserting her sister. Despite Daryl and Glenn's assurances, she felt like she needed to be there. But she also knew that if they stayed there, her and Daryl were as good as dead. They each got back in the SUV. Daryl turned to look at her. "I know you don't have no cause to believe me, but I'll keep you safe. You have my word." Daryl offered, looking up at her through the strands of hair that were hanging down over his eyes.

Beth looked at this man and she didn't know why, but she trusted him. Looking into his eyes, Beth didn't think anything bad could ever happen to her as long as she was with him. Which was crazy; she hardly knew him. She nodded at him. "I believe you". She whispered. It was as if they had just reached some silent agreement.

They pulled onto the highway a few minutes later. Beth was curious as to where they were going, but darkness had settled over the countryside they were driving through and her eyes kept drifting shut of their own free will. As she drifted off to sleep, her last thought was that she hoped she was right. She had just placed her life in the hands of Daryl Dixon.

Daryl stole occasional glances over to the petite blonde riding next to him. In sleep, she looked even more vulnerable and he felt and overwhelming protective impulse take over him. He had been all over the world and had assignments much more dangerous than this. But there was something about this girl that made him desperate to keep his promise to her. He decided then and there that nothing was going to happen to Beth Greene; not on his watch.

**Okay guys, this was a long one! Whew! Are you liking the story? I am keeping their destination under wraps but you'll find out next chapter I promise. I can't wait til they get there. This story is going to be so delicious to write! I hope you are liking the slow burn. I don't want them to get all tangled up in sex right from the start. I want it to build up slowly. If you've read or are reading my other fic "Accepting Love", you know that it will be worth the wait when they finally get there. hehehe That's if I continue this story. I am enjoying writing it but if you guys aren't into it, there's not much point in me continuing so please let me know and review, review, review. It's literally the only way I know if I am doing anything even remotely right and if I should continue the story or scrap it. Leave me love on the way out. I am still working on individual replies to PM's and reviews. Thank you for making writing fan fiction so rewarding! Until next time, xoxoxoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They had been driving for several hours and Daryl was tired. His legs had that restless ache from too little activity. He wished like hell he could have brought his bike on this trip but he knew it was not possible. He longed to stop right now but his desire to distance themselves as much as possible from Atlanta was greater so he kept driving. He knew he probably wasn't going the speed limit but he was just anxious to get where they were going. He glanced over at his passenger, smiling slightly at the indelicate snores coming from the other side of the car. The sounds just didn't match the package they came from, he mused. She was turned towards him with her seat slightly reclined. She had taken a jacket out of her bag and rolled it into a makeshift pillow a couple of hours ago. Which had been a damn shame in his opinion. He had been rather enjoying her head drooping forward and watching it do that head bob that always came from an impromptu nap while riding in a car. She had just looked so impossibly cute with her eyes drifting shut every few minutes and being unable to fight the sleep any longer. Daryl chuckled to himself thinking about the picture she had made. Her hair was still pulled up in the up-do that she had had that morning and she had those curly tendrils wisping about, framing her small face. It had been nearly midnight when they left Charlotte and the sun was starting to come up as he made the turn onto the road that would take them to their destination. He had thought about taking the ferry over but he didn't want to be stuck on the boat that long. The ferry ride was at least two hours long.

Turning onto the last road that stood between them and their sanctuary, Daryl could swear that he felt some of the tension leaving his shoulders. He hoped she wasn't too pissed when she realized how remote they were going to be. Cell phones worked but only certain carriers. In checking her files, he realized that hers would not be working which was just as well. She had it in her lap on the way there and he had taken the liberty of reaching over and shutting it off. He didn't want to take a chance that anyone could track them by GPS. He had disposed of his outside of Charlotte so at least there was nothing to worry about there. He had several disposable phones in the trunk and he guessed they would be using those frequently. He also had a fat stack of cash and several changes of clothes. It would only be about 45 minutes more now and he sat back to enjoy the ride, wondering what Beth was going to think about it all.

He realized suddenly that he hoped she woke up on her own. Ever since she had patched him up, he had been itching to touch her again. And when his fingers had grazed hers when taken the antibiotic he had felt a jolt of electricity, which was crazy when he thought about it. She was just a girl, he told himself. Daryl didn't have a lot of female friends. He had never really had many steady girlfriends either. Sure there had been a couple here and there but no certain one that he could see spending his life with. He was no stranger to sex. He enjoyed a good romp just like any other red-blooded American male, but it wasn't something he had to have. In his training he had learned a wealth of strategies in self control. Women had always been a take it or leave it kind of thing for Daryl.

There had only been one woman who had ever come close to making him rethink his old ways. Maria. Just thinking her name made his heart ache. He had been on a mission in Mexico, his target a drug lord Manuel Velasquez who had a hit out on him and Daryl was to be the one exacting the justice. He had been smack in the middle of Mexico in the armpit of nowhere. He was alone; that was usually how he worked best. The guy had a huge compound and Daryl easily took out the guards. He had gone in guns blazing, young and stupid, and got his target on the first hit. And then he had seen her. She was a vision of night, her long dark hair in soft waves that framed her perfectly unflawed olive complexion. She had the deepest brown eyes that he had ever seen. She was the only woman there, frankly the only person left alive, and from his very rusty Spanish he had gathered that she had been Velasquez sister.

From his intel there wasn't supposed to be any civilians in the house at the time of the hit. His intel had been wrong. He couldn't just leave her to whatever fate the Mexican government would decide for her. It would be obvious that she hadn't killed all those men and especially her brother but Daryl hadn't been willing to chance it. He wasn't the kind of guy that just cut out and didn't finish the job. He knew his boss would be pissed at the extra time it was going to take to get her someplace safe but he would have been angrier if he had left her there.

So Daryl had taken a very frightened Maria with him that day they left the compound. They had holed up overnight a few miles up the coast in a run down hut in the middle of the rain forest. He had been unsure at the time what he had felt for Maria but she was the first person that Daryl had been with that he actually stayed the night with. He had barely had any time to even contemplate what he felt for her when she was taken from him. They had woken up the next morning to the sounds of approaching gunfire. They had dressed quickly and run as fast as they could. He would never forget the next few moments for as long as he lived. He had been caught by surprise, literally with his pants down. It was unlike him to be so careless and he cursed himself all the way through the edge of the rainforest that let out onto a field full of wildflowers.

The guerillas had caught up to them by now and were firing rapidly. Daryl was pulling Maria behind him and trying to get her ahead of him when he heard her scream and felt the sharp tug on his hand as she hit the ground. She had gone down hard, falling among the flowers. Daryl turned and got down on the ground, firing his Beretta rapidly. The gunfight lasted for nearly five minutes when he finally was able to take down one and then the other. He then went to Maria who was hovering on the edge of consciousness. She had her hands clutched over her abdomen, as if she could hold back all the blood that was spurting from the hole the bullet left. She was losing way too much blood, Daryl had thought. He had whispered that it would be okay, knowing in his gut that it wouldn't. He had told her that they were going to get her help but he knew they were a half a day's drive from any medical facility.

He had held her as she died and Daryl had broken down and cried, the sobs racking his large frame. He hadn't cried when his Mama had died. He hadn't cried all those times that he got the shit beat out of him by his old man. He hadn't cried the dozens of times he had been shot at, stabbed, kicked, punched and damn near killed. But that day in that field, he had cried for Maria. He was wracked with guilt and he had never felt so damn helpless in his whole life. He had asked himself later why he had gotten himself worked up so much about a girl he had just met and shouldn't have even had a chance to meet. He had finally decided that it was a fluke. Something that happened once in a lifetime. No matter what had happened or what they might have had, Daryl vowed that he would never be that careless again. He had no idea what had come over him now, reminiscing about Maria. He hadn't thought about her in years. He suspected that it had something to do with the petite blonde next to him. This situation was incredibly similar to the one in Mexico all those years ago. They were on the run and like Maria, Beth was depending on him for safety. It wasn't like he could have just left her in Charlotte. He had taken on this job and he intended to finish the mission just like always. He stole another glance at her as she was starting to stir. He braced himself for what he was sure was going to be a big argument with her.

Beth stretched and for one tiny moment, one millisecond, she didn't know where she was and the memory of yesterday was hovering on the edge of her mind while she got herself awake. Her subconscious told her that she was riding in a car but she couldn't wrap her mind around why she was asleep and who was driving. When she opened her eyes and looked over to the driver's seat, she saw Daryl and it all came back to her. She was still tired but she felt a lot better after that nice nap. She glanced out the window to their surroundings. The sun was coming up on their left although she couldn't exactly see it; the view was completely obscured by sand dunes on the left. To the right was a large body of water, its expanse vast, the waters rippling slightly by early boaters out on the water. She rubbed at her eyes, knowing she probably had mascara smeared over her face, however it would be surprising given all the crying she had done in the past 24 hours. Had it really only been that long since she had gotten that ill-fated phone call from Maggie. With a start, she realized that it hadn't even been a full day. Her sleep-addled brain was having a hard time wrapping itself around each new set of circumstances as they occurred.

"Where are we?" she finally asked Daryl, taking her hair down and trying to rearrange it into some semblance of order. She would give about anything for a shower. Her only request at the moment would be a large cup of coffee, a phone call to Mags, and a shower; in that order. She looked out at the scenery again, realizing that they were somewhere coastal and she couldn't help but be a little bit happy about it. She felt guilty instantly, thinking of her sister. She shouldn't be happy to be anywhere but Maggie's side right now. It had been ages since she had been to the beach though and the world always seemed different when she was there.

"We are about 5 miles north of Hatteras, North Carolina." He could tell her now that they were finally there. He hadn't been able to before, not wanting to risk her telling her sister. After they had gotten in the car, she had pretty much fallen asleep up until now, except for the brief moments she had taken to get more comfortable in the car. He had let her sleep, not wanting to disturb her . It was better that she sleep and also he really enjoyed the peace and quiet. He was half afraid she would start crying if she woke up again and he honestly didn't know if he could handle it. Crying women were not his forte, he thought.

Beth nodded thoughtfully and looked out the window, taking in the scenery. The sun was now starting to rise above the dunes and the early morning orange-yellow glow of the sun over the sun-bleached sand made everything appear much brighter to Beth. They were passing some houses now; beautiful big beach houses lining the left side of the road, all in pastel colors of green, yellow, turquoise and even pink. It amused Beth to see the many colors of housing. She thought only at the beach could one get away with such outlandish colors for a house. There were houses sporadically on the right here and there as the road widened and the sound got farther away. She had never been to Hatteras before. Had never been anywhere on the North Carolina coast and she wondered briefly how she had lived her twenty some years without visiting this place.

Daryl slowed the vehicle to make a left turn on the last street that she could see. The SUV bumped along on the sand covered road. Daryl pulled into the driveway of a huge beige house and Beth had the thought that it could have been pink and that almost made her want to laugh, but she stopped herself just in time, smiling softly instead. It was just that the thought of a big masculine guy like Daryl Dixon living in a pink beach house tickled her to no end. She looked up at the house as Daryl pulled into the parking space that went under the house, the first level intended to be space kept clear for hurricanes or in case of flooding. The beach house looked to be about three stories with a large double stair case that went up on either side of a big wrap around porch, leading to the front door. Daryl came around and opened her door, letting her get out. She grabbed her bags and followed him out of the car and up the steps. They walked in to an entryway that led to another set of steps up to the living area of the house. When they reached the top of the stairs, Beth just stopped to take it all in; it was enormous with high vaulted ceilings and an open-air feel. The living area blended into the dining room and then transitioned to the kitchen. The high ceilings and lightly colored décor made the room look enormous. The first thing that drew her eyes of course was the large double glass doors at the far end of the living area that led out to an enormous deck which overlooked the blue-grey waters of the Atlantic. Beth sat her things down on the armchair by the door and opened the sliding doors walking out onto the deck. She felt the ocean breeze blowing the wisps of hair about her face. She could smell the briny scent of the sea and the change in the air density was palpable out here, heavier but cleaner at the same time. There was a soft breeze blowing and Beth took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air and closing her eyes, feeling the sun warming her face, even though they were far from reaching the main heat of the day. She turned to look at Daryl who was watching her with an amused expression on his face; kind of like a half-smile and half-smirk.

Daryl was silent as he watched Beth take in the house and the beach. She looked pleased and Daryl was surprised. He thought she would be upset to be here. Some people didn't like remote islands like Hatteras but he loved it. He had been coming here for years, had bought the place about seven years back. He rented it out sometimes in the winter but it was nothing set, because sometimes there were times when he got some free time on the spur of the moment and this was always the place he headed after a mission. It cleared his head. As he stepped out on the deck with Beth, he could actually feel the tension leaving his shoulders and Daryl finally relaxed enough to take the first deep breath since they had left Atlanta. He walked over to stand next to Beth as she looked out over the ocean, putting his hand to his side. It was still hurting like a bitch.

"It's always a mystery to me" she said softly.

"What is?" Daryl looked over at her, taking in her wistful expression.

"How the ocean can be so big and it still comes back to the waves landing on the beach. The waves have traveled miles and miles and once they hit the sand, that's it for them; just getting replaced by the next wave." She said wistfully and then sighed.

Daryl hummed his response. "Mmm-hmm". He thought he knew what she meant. The ocean was so infinite and it was hard to imagine that while they were standing here on this deck, there was somebody else standing on the other side of the Atlantic doing the same thing. Daryl shook his head. He normally didn't think about things so deeply, but he had to admit she had a point. It really put things in perspective he guessed.

He rested his hands on the railing next to hers, accidentally brushing against her fingers. He moved his hand away quickly, hoping his face didn't show the surprise he felt again at touching her skin in even the most innocent of ways. He had the fleeting thought that he didn't know if he could handle being able to touch her. He didn't know what the hell was going on with him, but he decided that he needed to get some sleep and pronto. He shouldn't be having any thoughts of touching this girl in any way, innocent or no. He had been hired to do a job and no matter what the circumstances, he meant to do it. He ran a hand over the day old scruff on his face and sighed.

Beth had been startled by Daryl's fingers brushing against hers. It was the slightest of touches, his fingers just barely grazing hers, but there was something about the moment that made her want to inch her fingers ever closer until they were entwined with his. It was an unsolicited feeling and it left her feeling a little confused. She wasn't used to men like Daryl she guessed. She knew exactly how old he was. He was 40 his last birthday, which made him significantly older than her. The guys she had known before had been her age or close to it.

Her last boyfriend had been Zach. They had broken up after he enlisted in the Navy. She knew their relationship wouldn't last with the distance and Beth had so much going on at the time switching careers that she just did what the best thing would be. She had let him down easy. She had really liked him and they had never done anything besides kissing and making out. He had gotten his orders about two months after they met and while they were getting somewhat serious, they hadn't had sex yet. That was something that Beth had never done. She knew no one ever believed her when she told them she was still a virgin. But Beth had some pretty strong morals and she knew the circumstances were going to have to be just right for her to take that next step with a guy. Besides that, after watching what Maggie had gone through, Beth knew held herself back a bit. She never wanted to feel as helpless as Maggie was in her relationship with Phillip. She refused to be that person. She knew Maggie couldn't help it. Phillip had portrayed himself to be something very different when Maggie had first met him. By the time Maggie had realized what kind of man Phillip was, it was too late. Ever since then, Beth had kept her heart closed off and her guard up. Sure, she had a few casual dates here and there, but honestly she had been so busy lately that she hadn't had time to even have coffee with her sister, let alone set up some awkward first encounter with a blind date.

Daryl leaned back from the railing. "I'm gonna go in and take a shower. Want me to show ya your room? Kitchen is stocked with most everything we need. We'll have to make a run later for some milk and eggs and stuff, but there's most likely somethin' in there to fix." He regarded her carefully. She was listening to what he was saying as she followed him back inside.

She nodded. "Is this house yours?" She asked him, genuinely curious. "And yes, I'd like to see my room. I'd love a shower if that's okay."

"Yes it is" Daryl eyed her warily, but she just nodded.

Daryl had thought that question would come in the driveway, not here in the living area a good ten minutes after they got there. He had never brought anybody to the house before Beth so he guessed he didn't really know what to expect. But looking at her fresh-faced interest, he realized that Beth wasn't like other people. He knew that between the way he dressed most of the time and his Southern accent people assumed he didn't have money or good sense. It always pissed Daryl off. But Beth was different. It was evident that she didn't find it odd at all that he owned a multi-million dollar home right on the beach. He visibly relaxed as he motioned for her to follow him down the hall.

They went up another staircase to the next floor and Beth thought she would really be getting her exercise here with all these steps. "Is it too soon to call Maggie?" she asked him as they ascended the staircase.

"Yeah, Glenn said to wait 24 hours. So we'll call tonight before bed". He said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Her speaking of taking a shower and the mention of bedtime later had him feeling all sorts of uncomfortable things and thinking all kinds of uncomfortable thoughts. He didn't know what the hell was the matter with him. He was a professional dammit; now it was time for him to start acting like it instead of the horny teenager he was felt like. He was glad she couldn't read his mind. She would probably think him some kind of pervert if she could hear his thoughts. She was practically half his age, he thought mentally shaking his head.

She looked disappointed but nodded in agreement as they walked down the hall and he opened the last door on the left. It was a beautiful room, done in beige, tan with accents of blue, the room done in a beach theme. There were paintings of beach landscapes lining the walls. Beth sat her bag down and walked over to the sliding glass door where a smaller deck lay beyond it. She was going to thoroughly enjoy having such easy access to the beach air. She turned around to face him, her expression turning serious. "Thank you. I don't think I have said that yet and I'm sorry. Usually my manners are much better." Beth remarked.

He smiled at her slightly. "It's my job, remember. I'm going to go catch a couple hours sleep. Think you'll be okay? " He asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just going to get cleaned up I guess. Plus I'm starving. I don't think I ate anything yesterday." She admitted.

Daryl's stomach grumbled as if answering her. He hadn't had anything either.

"Want me to make us something? I'm sure I can whip up something" She said brightly.

"Sure" Daryl said, mildly surprised. He had never had anyone offer to make him food before, let alone a girl. It's just breakfast man, he chastised himself. She was just being friendly and probably thanking him for bringing her to safety. "See you in the kitchen in fifteen?" He asked and she smiled and nodded. He walked out of the room and headed next door to his own

Beth was pleased that she had something that she could contribute to their situation. She was used to being the one in charge. This feeling of someone taking care of her and protecting her was a very foreign feeling. She watched him as he walked out of the room and turned right back out of the room. She sat down on the bed, kicking off her pumps and rubbing her feet. When she had put them on yesterday morning, she hadn't planned on wearing them for nearly 24 hours. Her toes ached from being pinched for such a long time.

She heard the water cut on in the room next door and she reasoned that his room must be right next to hers. She found it oddly reassuring that he would be right next to her. Beth was tempted to lie back on the bed and just go back to sleep. Despite the long nap in the car, it had been fitful sleep, the kind where your mind is half in a deep sleep but keeping its claws on the edges of consciousness, unwilling to relent and let go. It would only take half an effort and the help of gravity for her body to be relaxed back on the bed, but she knew she needed a shower and if she slept now, she would never be able to rest tonight. Sighing she pushed herself up from the bed and headed into the adjoining bathroom to start the shower.

She undressed and got under the warm spray, relishing the feel of the heat flowing down over her travel-worn body. She thought about Daryl being next door, doing the same thing as her. Her skin flushed in ways that the hot water could never do and wondered if Daryl was feeling the same way.

**Okay guys, this chapter was loads of fun to write. Was the location surprising at all? I am absolutely fangirling over writing this story now. When I first started writing it, I had no idea where they were going to end up. But as is usually the case, the characters decided what needed to be done. I am a Carolina girl through and through and have spent many a summer on the Outer Banks and specifically Hatteras Island. If you have never been, I must insist that you put it on your bucket list. Miles and miles of practically untouched nature, beautiful beaches, parasailing and kiteboarding in the ocean and sound alike; quaint shops. I picked it because it is just populated enough that they can blend in, but not so underpopulated that their presence will stick out. Daryl has a lot of connections and in all the years that he has gone there, no one has ever disturbed him. It's really perfect actually. So, how are you guys liking the story? The slow burn? The little moments? I have SOOOO many moments planned out for them and while the cadence of the story may drive you crazy (a good slow burn should) it will be wildly romantic. You know, like a damn romance novel! Haha Okay so let me know please what you like about this story; what you don't. Anything. Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to review. I am still getting to individual replies. Juggling two stories is tough but fun. It means so much to me that there are so many people out there that want to read what my brain spits out in print. Until next time, xoxoxoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beth watched Daryl walk back to his bedroom and close the door. He had almost passed out into the soup that she had heated up for them. It was a simple meal but it was the only thing that Beth could come up with that would taste half way decent without fresh ingredients. They kitchen was well stocked with basic dry goods and the freezer had plenty of food in it, however since no one lived there full time, they had no fresh foods like milk, eggs and cheese.

Beth hadn't really cared one way or the other if she ate. Her appetite had been practically nil since they had left Atlanta. She had thought she would be hungry after all that sleep in the car, but all she really wanted to do was go walk on the beach. She wondered briefly if it would be safe but then she figured Daryl knew she was a U.S. Marshal; she could take care of herself. She quickly finished cleaning up their dishes and walked back to her room to get some shoes, then thought better of it and turned on her heel walking back to the double doors that led to the deck. It had been too long since she had been able to dig her toes in the sand.

The beach was something Beth had always loved. She could remember the week she and her family spent on Tybee Island every summer. Daddy would always close up the practice and Otis and Patricia came and took care of their animals. Then the Greene family would take off for the coast, looking forward to a week of sun and fun.

As Beth stepped out onto the beach, already very warm from the day's sun, she was regretting the decision to leave her shoes at the house. She had forgotten how hot the summer sand could be. She hurried down towards the water, seeking a cooler surface. She stood at the edge of the water, relishing the feel of the cool, wet sand beneath her feet. The water lapped up over her feet as each wave came in and threatened to soak the bottom of her yoga pants. She would definitely need to go shopping. Needless to say, she had not brought a bathing suit for this trip.

The air was much cooler by the water and Beth was suddenly glad she had opted for an oversized t-shirt instead of the fitted tank she had planned on. There was a steady breeze blowing that was whipping her h air back from her face.

All the sudden, Beth felt the past day's tension slip from her shoulders, like shedding a second skin. She looked out over the expanse of water and thought about her sister. She thought about that bastard Phillip. She thought about Daryl having to shoot those men.

Daryl. Her thoughts turned to him and how mysterious he was. He was so good-looking and perhaps the most attractive thing about him was the fact that he had no idea of any of it. She hoped he was getting some sleep. He had told her to wake him up in two hours. She didn't think that would be near enough sleep but he had been very insistent about it. She had set an alarm on her phone. She was still a bit peeved that her phone wouldn't work here . She had finally figured that it didn't matter anyway, it's not like she was allowed to call anyone with everything that was going on. She hoped that this island was remote enough for them to hide out in.

Somehow all her musings out her on the beach just didn't matter as much. It was almost as if each thought, as it came and flowed through her mind, it slipped right back out of her and into the water at her feet, being pulled out to sea by the gentle tides of the moon.

Beth looked around at the very few people on the beach. Basically it was her, an elderly couple sitting under an umbrella and a young couple with a little boy in tow. She kept glancing back to the little boy. He looked to be about four years old and he was very busy running circles around his parents, laughing as the waves chased at his feet. Beth smiled as she watched him; it was always sweet to her to watch a child laugh.

Beth walked around for a few more minutes and then glanced back at the house. She guessed she better get back inside. She walked back to the stairs and boardwalk that would take her back to the house. She was getting ready to go up the second set of steps when she spotted it in the sand. It was a Beach Morning glory; she reached down to pick it from the sand. Suddenly Beth was transported back to her childhood. She had been about eight that summer and Maggie was twelve. They were at that age where sisters fought constantly. Maggie had found the Beach Morning Glory and Beth had wanted it so badly. Even though she wanted it too, Maggie had selflessly handed it over to Beth. Bet h had been so surprised and had hugged her sister fiercely. She had worn it in her hair that whole day. She had cried the next morning when the flower was wilted. Maggie had smiled at her sweetly and told her she would find her another flower. Beth remembered it like it was yesterday and she fought back the tears as they threatened to come. She continued up the pathway, the sting of the memory still prickling at her heart.

She was almost to the top of the stairs that led to the deck. She had exited the house through the sliding glass doors. Beth looked up to see a very angry Daryl coming down the steps towards her. He reached down and grabbed her wrist, none too lightly and Beth looked up at him surprised and angry all at the same time. Daryl's face was red but his eyes were the thing that really told the story. His baby blue eyes were piercing into hers. His facial features said he was angry, but his eyes said he was frightened. This surprised Beth and she was sure that her face mirrored this emotion.

"What the hell do you think you are doing out here?" he demanded.

"I was taking a walk on the beach if it is any of your business." She replied hotly. Just who did he think he was.

"It IS my business, girl, and you best be remembering that." He replied, half dragging her up the stairs with her wrist firmly in his grip. His hands were rough over her softer, delicate ones but Beth didn't mind. For reasons that Beth would later question and re-examine, Beth suddenly wondered what his hands would feel like as they run over her body. Her mouth went dry at that thought and she tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

"We haven't even got your new ID yet. " He was chastising her like she was a child and she couldn't stand it. He had been calling her half pint, short stuff and kid all day and she just could not take it anymore. She pulled her wrist from his grasp as they reached the deck.

"You can't tell me what to do and where to go. What are you, like my chaperone now? I am not a child, you know. I am a grown woman, a U.S. Marshal dammit" She was fuming now, her breath coming in quick heavy pants.

Daryl stood back and looked at her standing in front of him, hands on both hips, her hair whipping about her face. She sure was a sight, all that anger burning so bad that Daryl could feel the heat coming off of her in waves. He clenched his fists at his sides to prevent himself from bringing his hand up to smooth her hair back. He had an unfamiliar clenching in his gut that he didn't know what to do with.

The wind had picked up a bit and her hair kept blowing in her face; causing her to have to brush it away frequently. She dropped the flower and it blew across the deck. Watching the flower blow away, it was as if she was watching her hope for Maggie slip out with the tide. The tears that she had been fighting for the past hour spilled over her eyelids and ran down her cheeks. She looked down at the deck to keep from having to look up at Daryl. She would be damned if she would let him know he had made her cry. She was so angry with herself at the same time; she was stronger than this. But Maggie was her sister and she was so scared for her. And here she was in a strange place with a strange man and all she really wanted was the simplicity of her life back on the farm. And Daryl was yelling at her and the last thing she needed right now was for someone to be mad at her. She missed her Daddy something fierce right now; she knew if there was anyone who would know what to do right now, it would be him.

Daryl stared in disbelief as Beth went from madder than a hornet to crying in mach one. He unclenched his fists and restlessly moved them up, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. He knew societal norms called for a probable hug but Daryl didn't know anything more about hugging than the man in the moon. But for whatever reason his arms came up and stretched out, almost as if moving of their own free will, a silent offering. Beth looked up just then and stepped into his outstretched arms, her lips asking no questions but her body asking a thousand.

Beth was so shocked to see Daryl's open arms that she didn't even think about what motivated her to do so, she just took a step forward and allowed herself to be wrapped in his arms. His embrace was everything that she had hoped it could be and had never realized she ever even wanted. He held her somewhat awkwardly away from her until she pressed herself into him, just needing to feel the warmth of another person right now, then he pulled her more fully into him, her body pressing up against him.

Daryl didn't know how tightly he was supposed to hold her, but with her head tucked under his chin like she was meant to be there, he inhaled the scent of her. Was something that smelled like flowers and vanilla all mixed together. He could breathe her in all day and never have enough breath in his lungs, he thought. He was feeling things that he didn't know what to do with. His heart was beating so fast that he was certain that not only would Beth hear it but the neighbors too. He had no idea how to place a name on the feeling he was having. He just knew that having Beth in his arms felt right. More right than anything had felt to him in a very long time. And it scared the hell out of him.

Beth buried her head in Daryl's chest, feeling his chin resting upon her head, not caring in that moment how weak she appeared to be. She cried until she her sobbing subsided into sniffles and her eyes burned. She finally pulled back slightly, unsure if she could meet his gaze, but lifting her eyes to his saying "I'm sorry. I don't normally break down so easily. It's just the flower…." Her voice trailed off, pointing to the direction that it had blown in, knowing she sounded like an idiot. Because really, who cries over a flower blowing away in the wind.

"Morning Glory?" he asked her and Beth nodded, surprised that he knew what she was talking about. He trotted back down the steps to the deck, leaving her standing there staring after him. He bent over into the sand by the back of the deck by the sparkling blue swimming pool and pulled up a flower from the flower bed. He then walked slowly back up the stairs and stood in front of her, suddenly unsure of what he was doing. She looked up at him and their eyes met. She smiled softly at him.

He handed her the flower wordlessly. "They grow all over the place. I like 'em so I had them planted by the pool". He said, shuffling his feet back and forth. He glanced up at her, wondering what she thought of him now. He had never given a girl a flower in his life, sure as shit hadn't ever told anyone that he liked the damn things too.

Beth couldn't believe this man standing in front of her. She smiled brightly at him and reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek, knowing he would probably hate it and she didn't care.

Daryl looked at Beth silently appraising him and felt his face flush lightly. When she smiled at him, it literally stole his breath from his lungs, the air rushing out in one long hiss. He had never been more aware of the presence of another being so acutely. Then without warning, she reached up and pressed her lips to his cheek. Her lips felt like satin against his cheek and it was hard not to imagine what her lips would feel like on other parts of his body. He tried to force the thoughts from his mind but it was nearly impossible with her being so close. He had never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his entire life.

Beth pulled away again and held up the flower he had handed her. "Don't you think it's beautiful?" she asked him, her eyes bright with her smile and the tears that she had just shed.

He smiled back at her, wondering how she managed to look so innocent and sexy all at the same time. He nodded and murmured something like yes. He couldn't really find words at the moment, which was nothing new to him. Because what he was really thinking was "you're beautiful". And she was; so damn beautiful that it almost hurt to look at her. It made him feel an ache deep inside. Made him feel things that he wasn't sure he recognized. It made him want Beth Greene in ways that he wasn't sure he could handle. What the hell was he supposed to do now that she had worked her way under his skin?

**Okay, so far I suck on juggling two stories. I think I am going to have to write on alternating days or something with the exception of the weekend where I feel lucky if I am able to update any story at all since I work then. For those of you that read my other fic Accepting Love I will be writing a new chapter for tomorrow night. I think that's how I am going to have to do it. As if my muse isn't demanding enough, I have a Bethyl one shot that keeps running through my head and it refuses to go away. Thank you, thank you for all who have reviewed and favorited and so forth. I am loving the positive response I am getting; so yay, this story is going to continue now! Glad you all like it. Thanks so much, I couldn't ask for anything more. So please leave love on your way out; I have been known to add in stuff that people request and I have gotten more than one idea for a scene from readers. I have even named one character after a reader, teehee. That was extra fun! So review, review, please and thank you. Until next time, xoxoxoxo. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beth tossed and turned as she tried again and again to get the thought of Daryl and his arms around her out of her head. It was so unlike her to develop a schoolgirl crush but she guessed that was what it was. He was saving her life right now, she supposed. Maybe she had some kind of hero complex, she mused.

She curled on her side and pulled the covers over her. She replayed the scene on the deck in her head and try as she might, it always ended in a kiss instead. She had kissed him on the cheek when he had given her the Beach Morning Glory. He had looked so uncertain of his actions and Beth had thought it was so cute.

Thinking of the flower had her thoughts straying to Maggie again. She had talked to her a couple of hours ago, just like Daryl had promised. She hadn't been able to talk long; they wanted to keep calls short just in case. Maggie had sounded okay, a little sad maybe, but none the worse for wear. She was even able to make her laugh once which was a pretty good sign. She had insisted that she was fine and not to worry about her. Daryl had briefly described to her Marla's background and she had been impressed. Marla had been a psychologist for the past ten years and she specialized in rape and domestic abuse survivors. Maggie was in intensive therapy with Marla now and even though Beth herself couldn't be there, knowing that she was in good hands.

Beth sighed, knowing sleep was elusive this night and got up to go out on the deck. She walked out into the night air, the warmth from the day still not having seeped away in the night. Still she was slightly chilly in her shorts and tank top. She thought again that she was definitely going to need to go shopping the next day.

She had noticed the day before that the deck leading from her room also connected with Daryl's. She was right outside Daryl's door and she could swear that she heard a loud noise coming from the other side of the door. Then suddenly she heard him yell. "No!" Her hand was poised ready to knock and then she thought better of it and tested to see if it would open. She slid it open, not knowing what to expect; she walked over to where he was laying and found that he was asleep. It was apparent what was going on. He was having a nightmare. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to leave the room, feeling like the worst kind of stalker. She knew he would probably die if he woke up to find her standing over him. Just about the time that she was turning away from his bed, his eyes opened and he met hers with an uncertain gaze and Beth just froze.

* * *

Daryl was back in the fields again. He remembered what they were called. Vanilla Orchids. They only grew in certain places. He wasn't sure what recess of his mind he had pulled that information from but he remembered hearing that they could only be pollinated from the bees indigenous to that area. That's what gave vanilla its distinctive flavor. But if the flavor was something that was distinctive, it was nothing compared to the flowers. They smelled so good to him, like a flower with a hint of spice, very woodsy. He breathed it in, taking in his surroundings. He was alone in the field and he didn't know why he was there. Until he looked over and saw a younger version of himself running and pulling a beautiful raven-haired woman behind him, both of them looking scared for their lives and when Daryl looked at what they were running from, he could see why. He stared in horror as the guerillas who were chasing them aimed their gun and shot Maria and she crumpled to the ground. He screamed "No" as loud as he could; as if somehow he could change his fate. Change her fate. Go back to that morning. He watched as his younger self took out the guerillas and then walked over to where Maria lay, her blood spreading out on the ground beneath her. He felt so helpless watching all of it unfold and knew he had been there before; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly he sensed something and he opened his eyes, never expecting to find those blue eyes staring back at him.

"What are you doing in here" he whispered gruffly.

"I couldn't sleep. Then." She stopped herself before she let on that she had heard him call out in his sleep.

He grabbed her wrist, he had a habit of doing that it seemed. It was a lighter grasp than before. It wasn't an angry hold; instead it was tender, gentle, pleading and Beth looked into his eyes wondering what he was thinking. She could see his face in the light coming from the moon outside and his eyes bored into hers, their bright hue intense blue but tinged with something dark. His pupils became dilated and she could tell that he wanted to kiss her. She inhaled deeply, not sure if she wanted him to or not but knowing the only way she could really find out was to let it happen. Then suddenly he just pulled his hand away as if he was being burned.

Daryl shook his head trying to clear the thoughts from his head. The ones that demanded he pull her down onto the bed beside him and have his way with her. But after the dream he had just had, he knew that was the furthest thing that should be from his mind. He had given himself over to these kinds of feelings and look where it had gotten him. Where it had gotten her. He quickly released her wrist and cleared his throat.

"Should get back to sleep". He said roughly and turned over and faced the wall. "G'Night". He murmured.

Beth just stared at his back wondering what the hell had just happened. He grabs her wrist, looks like he is about to kiss her and then he just pulls away. She sighed and turned to leave, pulling the door closed behind her. She was further from sleep now than when she had headed out for a breath of fresh air. Looks like it was going to be a very long night she thought as she headed back to her room.

Inside Daryl was shaken. He had almost fucked it up. He knew better than anybody that you could not mix business with pleasure. He was here to protect this girl, keep her safe, not get in her pants, he chastised himself. She was beautiful to be sure and sexy as hell. And smart as a whip. Well there were qualities about her that he could go on for days about. But it didn't change the fact that he was on assignment. The last time he had let himself care about another person he had gotten them killed. And he wasn't about to let that happen. Not this time.

**Sorry this is so short. Sorry too for the delay in this chapter all my lovely readers. I got bit by a very nasty stomach bug and it has put me down for the past day or so. I am slowly but surely recovering but please excuse any typos in this chapter. So poor Daryl huh? He is haunted by an old memory and has never gotten over it. I am so excited because I just have so many great things planned and you guys are going to love it and fangirl over it as much as I do as I am writing it. So hope you liked this chapter and please leave love on the way out. Until next time, xoxoxoxo **

**PS- tomorrow's update will be longer, I promise. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Beth awoke early the next morning, having fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning. She sat up and stretched, and touched her hand to her wrist, remembering where Daryl had grabbed it last night before he had been about to kiss her. She had replayed the moment over and over again and what she remembered most was the expression on his face. Where at one moment he had been all passion and fire, it was like somebody flipped a switch and drew the shades, his face completely impassive. Then he had turned over like the moment meant nothing. She sighed and quickly dressed in a pair of yoga pants and t-shirt.

She ambled to the kitchen, her nose subconsciously following the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. She found an assortment of bagels and cream cheese on the table along with a note.

Went to take care of some business. Be back soon. Stay in the house!

D.

The last part was underlined four times. She crumpled up the note and threw it in the waste basket beside the refrigerator. It galled her that he felt like he could tell her to stay in the house. She thought about calling Rick and giving him a piece of her mind about this so-called great guy Rick had sold her on. So far, the only thing that Beth had witnessed was a guy acting like a jackass. No good guys around here, she thought sardonically.

Part of her knew that Daryl was right. She should stay in the house. Right now they were wanted for questioning in the murder of an Atlanta police officer. Couldn't get much worse than that Beth thought as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

She fixed herself a bagel and found herself wondering what Maggie was doing right now. She wished she could talk to her. Daryl kept insisting that the form of therapy that Marla was doing with Maggie was very intensive and talking to anyone that might remind her of the trauma could set back her progress by weeks or even months. Beth loved her sister too much to risk that just to soothe her ego. Part of her knew that she had a bit of a savior complex. Beth was a giver, through and through and showed through both of her career paths. It showed in her relationship with her peers and it definitely showed through the many things she did and would do for family. Beth couldn't really remember a time when she hadn't put somebody else first before herself. But it was the way she preferred it to be. It made her feel wanted, special. Call her crazy, but it felt good to be needed.

She wondered how long her captor was going to be keeping her under lock and key. In glancing out at the vast Atlantic, the sun was shining bright and the grey-blue waves were lapping rhythmically at the golden brown shore. She was dying to get out there and sit in the sun and let the water wash over her feet.

The door downstairs opened and shut and Beth had the momentary thought that she didn't have her gun on her. Just about the time she was kicking herself mentally for such an oversight, Daryl appeared at the top of the stairs, hefting several bags on each arm. He walked over to where she was sitting in the big arm chair by the double glass doors and dropped all the bags at her feet.

Beth looked up at him quizzically until he said "Got you some stuff to wear. Should be enough until after we get your papers." He gestured to the bags as Beth reached down to open the first one up, which contained an assortment of bras and panties, all of them lacy and in various colors of black, red and pink. Beth felt the blush creeping up on her face and closed the bag back up hurriedly. She hoped to God he had not picked this stuff out himself. Something about Daryl holding up a pair of panties with Beth in mind just made her heart do all sorts of weird things and other parts of her body were chiming in as well.

"How'd you know what size to get", she questioned as she held up a pair of denim shorts that were exactly her size. She looked up to meet his gaze and was met with a very embarrassed Daryl. He didn't look to be any more comfortable with this than she was and Beth found herself to be extremely amused.

"I guessed at most of 'em. The rest I had to get from some of your stuff. " He admitted sheepishly.

Beth didn't know whether to be angry, mortified or grateful. In looking through the clothes, he had appeared to have thought of everything. She even had two bikinis, one solid black and the other in a delicate pink and black floral print. She held up the bottoms to the black one, thinking that at least he wasn't planning on locking her away in a tower or anything. He at least was planning on some time outdoors.

"Wait. Don't you think somebody is going to be awfully suspicious of you going and buying women's lingerie." Beth couldn't help herself, but she put emphasis on the last word and was pleased to see the blush creep back into his cheeks again. It gave her just a thrill to realize that she had any power over him at all with her words. She wondered briefly how much power she could wield over him physically. She felt her mouth go dry at the realization that he would dominate that situation hands down. For all of Beth's toughness in the field, in the bedroom she knew she lacked confidence. She found herself wondering if Daryl could bolster that confidence and mentally shook her head, trying to clear the images that popped unbidden into her mind. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Nah, I know the shop owner. She owed me one. " Daryl replied gruffly. Beth wondered what Daryl had done for all these people that they owed him. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Daryl watched helplessly as Beth rifled through all the bags, holding up this item or that. When she held up the black lace panties, his mouth had gone all dry and he could feel himself actually getting hard and he had to shift to readjust hoping to god that she didn't notice his predicament. He wasn't thinking about her in those panties as much as he was thinking about removing them from her body with him positioned between her thighs. He could visualize it so clearly that now he was painfully hard and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Not gonna happen, Dixon. You may as well forget it, he told himself. Merle's voice creeped into his brain, much the way it always did: completely unwanted. "What's the matter baby brother? You ain't gonna tap that?" And then that laugh that was so distinctively Merle.

Daryl swallowed hard. Tap that? He'd sure as hell like to. But he wasn't about that. Daryl had never been about putting another notch on his belt or bedpost or whatever the fuck they called it these days. He wasn't on a quest to sleep with as many women as he could, unlike Merle. And Daryl didn't think that he had ever really "made love" to a woman before. Sex for Daryl had always been something hurried, two bodies pressed together searching for a release and then going your separate ways. But in looking down at Beth, her golden hair spread over her as she continued to peer into the bags, pulling out one treasure at a time, he knew that Beth wasn't that kind of girl either. She was somebody that you would have to take your time with. If the circumstances were different, Daryl might have signed up for that. But they weren't and he'd do best by remembering that.

"Thanks for the clothes". Beth said, looking up at him. "What are we doing today?" she asked him.

"We got an appointment at 5:00 in Ocracoke." He answered, looking up at her as she replaced all the items in the bags. He bent over and picked up two of the bags to help her carry them to her room. "We have to pick up your papers. You need a new I.D. at least for the time being. I talked to Rick this morning. We are no longer wanted for murder. Someone came forward and confessed to killing that cop." Daryl looked to her waiting for her response.

Beth looked up at him in surprise. "What? But I was there. I saw you shoot them", Beth wore a puzzled expression, trying to figure it out. "Who would confess to a crime they didn't commit?"

"Somebody who got paid a lot of money by Garner and his men." Daryl waited for that to sink in before he went on.

Beth seemed to relax a little bit at that. "But doesn't that mean we can go home now?" she said.

Daryl shook his head. "Afraid not. Phillip put out a missing persons report on Maggie. They won't act on it for 24 more hours but Phillip has a manhunt down in Georgia. We spread a false trail down to Savannah and another one down to Florida. That will buy us some time." He assured her.

They carried the bags over to the bed and sat them down. Beth turned to face him. "What if he finds her Daryl?" Beth asked, looking up at him, her bright blue eyes pleading.

"He won't. I give you my word". He said. He glanced around the room and wondered how in the hell in 24 hours she had managed to turn the guest room into a girly atmosphere. There was pink shit everywhere he looked. Suddenly Daryl felt like he was uncomfortable in his own skin, much like he had when he was picking out all the stuff he had just handed her.

Without warning, Beth reached up and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. He put his arms around her waist, splaying his fingers over her back, feeling the warmth of her skin through the thin t-shirt she was wearing. He couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. She turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. Her lips were soft against the stubble of his face. All he would have to do is turn his head slightly and their lips would meet. But he thought better of it.

"Thank you" She whispered against his ear and it was almost his undoing, her soft breath against his skin, her voice a tiny vibrating hum against the sensitive skin of his neck.

He pulled away somewhat awkwardly, his hands dropping to his sides as if they suddenly didn't know what purpose they served. "It's no problem. " He moved to go back out the door. He suddenly felt the need to put as much distance between him and Beth as he could.

"You want to go down to the beach in a bit." He asked her from the doorway and was met with a bright smile.

"Are you kidding?" Beth smiled. "Yes". She exclaimed.

He nodded. "Meet me on the deck in 10 Greene." He said as he walked away to head to his own room, his expression unreadable.

"Yes, Mr. Dixon." She could almost hear him scowl. She couldn't keep the tease out of her tone. She knew he hated it but it was almost as if she couldn't help herself. He was so easy to rile and she really didn't have anything better to do at the moment.

Beth picked the black bikini to wear down to the beach and wandered into the bathroom, hoping to find some sunscreen. She hoped Daryl had thought of that. And when the two thoughts collided, she had the realization that Daryl was going to have to put sunscreen on her back. God help her, but the thoughts of his hands on her in even such an innocent way, had all sorts of erotic images dancing through her head. She thought about his reaction when he had handed her the bags of clothing. If Daryl Dixon came unglued about picking out women's lingerie, she wondered how he would react to seeing her in it. Oh yeah, this was going to be an interesting day for sure and she couldn't help but smile in anticipation.

**Hey guys, here is another chapter! Sorry for the delay. I took a turn for the absolute worse and ended up in the hospital on Tuesday getting rehydrated and what not. Ugh! This is the first day I have felt somewhat human. Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait. I have to give my girl rckyfrk82 a shout out. If you haven't read her fic "Claimed" you totes should, it's amazing! Anyways, let me know if you liked this chapter or not. And look forward to the next chapter when yes, Daryl will have to apply sunscreen to Beth and hmmm. I wonder if Beth will insist upon the same for Daryl? This is why I love an AU! Cause you know they aren't worrying about sunburn and skin cancer in a zombie apocalypse, right? If you so desire, I have another fic on here called Accepting Love (a multi-chapter Bethyl fic) and a one shot called Worth the Run which is Beth and Daryl's reunion (pure smut). Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or PMed or reblogged the link. You guys are the best. Anyways, I am still getting to personal replies on PMs and reviews so thanks for being patient with me! As always, leave me love on the way out. Until next time, xoxoxoxo. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Beth waited patiently at the end of the boardwalk that led down to the beach. Daryl had to go back for the sunscreen that she had already reminded him twice they needed. She readjusted the top tie of her bikini, a little self-conscious in the skimpy attire. She reminded herself that she was at the beach and no one knew her here. She stuck her toes in the sand, testing the temperature. The one thing that Daryl had forgotten was a pair of flip flops. She had only brought tennis shoes and pumps, neither one appropriate for the beach sand.

Daryl cursed to himself as he grabbed the sunscreen from his bathroom. Ever since Beth had come out of her room wearing that bikini, his thoughts had seem scattered. He had picked out the damn thing and now he was kicking himself for doing it. The thing was, the number she had on was the most modest bathing suit in Karen's whole shop. Karen had found it hilarious that he was picking out clothes for Beth. He had tried to explain that there was nothing going on but Karen wasn't buying any of it. The devil of it was that there really wasn't anything going on with him and Beth. Nothing except a few touches that set him on fire and the damn smell of her hair that he couldn't get out of his nose. That cloying sweet vanilla and flowery smell that permeated the air of every room she entered. It was intoxicating and annoying all at once.

He finally got to the boardwalk and he had to stop to catch his breath. Damn he was getting out of shape. It had been a long time since he had to trek the jungles of Central America and this beach trip was giving him a run for his money.

That was the thing about barrier islands, they served just the purpose their name suggested. So houses were built way back off the beach to allow for years of beach erosion. That meant a hell of a walk to get to the ocean, but he loved it here. He took a minute to breathe in the fresh sea air and knew that this was what he had been missing lately. He felt the tension of the past several months easing as he started down the boardwalk. He had to stop again when he spotted her at the end of the boardwalk. Her back was to him and he watched her for a minute. Her hair was blowing in the wind, blonde tresses reflecting off in the golden light of the sun. She was all narrow but curvy in all the right places. She turned to look back towards the house and he was busted. She smiled and waved at him and he waved back. He had never met anyone as happy as her. Her whole world had just gone to shit and here she was smiling and waving at him on the beach. It seemed ridiculous to Daryl and at the same time, it seemed very Beth Greene. He finally reached her and mentally chided himself into keeping his eyes above her neckline. He would if he knew what was good for him.

"Hey, got the sunscreen." He shook the bottle in his hand for effect. Had he really stated the obvious? Yeah, real eloquent Dixon, he thought.

Beth took it from his hand and led the way across the sand. They found a spot far enough from the waves and Beth spread out the blanket she had found in the closet. She wondered briefly if he was going to think it was weird to share a blanket with her. It seemed kind of intimate but then they had been thrust into this situation. They may as well make the best of it.

Beth began applying the sunscreen over her legs and belly, making sure she covered every surface. She was so pale and she knew it wouldn't take long for her to burn on a day like this. She balked when she gotten everything she could reach. All that left was her back. She turned to find that Daryl was watching her intently, his expression one that mirrored desire. She shifted her eyes a bit, unsure of how to ask him to help her out. "Can you get my back?" She asked him, handing him the lotion.

Daryl took the bottle from her, unable to speak. Was she fucking serious? He set his jaw in a hard line and tried to think about anything other than the fact that he was going to be rubbing his hands all over her. Was she _trying_ to kill him?

He squeezed a generous dollop onto his palm and then rubbed them together in an attempt to warm the lotion. Beth turned and held her hair out of the way, the breeze blowing and that infernal vanilla and floral scent traveling on the wind. He placed his hands at her shoulders and felt her jump slightly at his touch. He stilled his hands, unsure what to do at first. He worked in a grid, rubbing his hands in a circular motion down over her back, squeezing more lotion onto his palms when he ran out. His hands were just above her ass, rubbing the lotion into the skin right above her bikini bottoms. His hands almost ached to go lower and it took a tremendous amount of restraint to keep from cupping her ass with his hand. Daryl had never been in this position before. Sure he had rubbed a girl's ass before, but he had never done something so intimate with someone as applying lotion. It struck him as absurd that something as benign as suntan lotion could be so sexually intimate. He stepped back and finally seemed satisfied with his work.

Beth loved feeling Daryl's hands on her. It was all she could do to bite back a moan when he moved his hands lower and lower until they hovered just above her ass. She had imagined what his hands would feel like on her but she had been wrong. It was far better than any fantasy she could dream up. His hands were rough and callused but his touch was gentle. It was easy to imagine him caressing other parts of her body and she could feel her pulse gathering between her thighs. And then all too soon, he pulled his hands away. She turned to him, unsure of what she was going to find when she did. Was it going to be surly Daryl or mysterious Daryl?

She looked up to find his eyes boring into her. He met her eyes and Beth could see that he was just as turned on as she was. His bright blue eyes practically burned her with the heat in them. She could not hold his gaze for long, she realized. She lowered her eyes and reached out to take the lotion from him, her fingers brushing against his hand, making her look up at him again. Her breath hitched in her chest.

Daryl cleared his throat and pulled his hand back. "We should go see what the water feels like". He said looking out at the vast grey-blue of the Atlantic.

"Wait. It's your turn". Beth told him.

Daryl turned to her, confused. "You need sunscreen too." She said, squeezing the sunscreen into her palm.

"Nah, I'll be fine". Daryl replied shortly.

"But Daryl I already have the sunscreen on my hands." She gestured with her other hand.

Daryl just stared at her. Her argument was logical, but he wanted just about anything else in this world right now other than Beth putting sunscreen on his back. But he was afraid if he put up too much of a fight and make a big deal of it, it would be worse so he turned his back to her wordlessly and waited.

Beth gasped inaudibly when she saw the reason he had hesitated. There were silvery scars lining his back in crisscross patterns. Beth had seen marks like these before; she had seen more than her fair share of child abuse survivors. She rubbed her hands together and didn't say anything to him. He was obviously embarrassed about them and she didn't want to pry. She smoothed the sunscreen over his back and marveled at the stark difference that was Daryl Dixon. He was all hardness and muscle, his shoulders broad and tapering down to narrow hips.

Daryl held his breath as she began applying the lotion to him. Her hands were soft but she had a surprising firm touch. He didn't think he had ever felt anything better in his life than Beth's hands on him. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel and trying not to think about where else he would like her hands to be.

"All done" she announced as she pulled her hands away. He turned to face her expecting the requisite pity but her face was impassive.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Let's go get our feet wet". She began walking down toward the water and Daryl just dumbly watched her go, following behind her by several seconds. She hadn't said anything about his scars and he wasn't sure what to think about that. Anyone who had ever seen them had either had a million questions or he had gotten that look of pity that he came to hate the most. Daryl hated talking but he'd rather answer questions than see that look in someone's face.

Beth was putting her toes in the water, letting her feet sink into the sand as the waves washed up. There was hardly anyone else out on the beach. Of course they did have the advantage of being the last house on the beach before the tip of the island.

Daryl joined her at the edge of the water, readjusting himself. He had gotten semi-hard when she had been rubbing her hands on his back and he was hoping like hell it didn't show in his swimming trunks. Looking out over the waves getting higher and higher with the tide, he wished he had brought his board out. Maybe the waves would still be good in the morning, he thought. It had been a long time since he had been able to surf or kite-board. "You ever been kite-boarding?" He asked Beth.

She turned to look at him. "What's that?" She was fighting to keep the hair out of her face, the wind whipping it about every few seconds.

"It's like a surf board with a big kite attached to it, it's wind and wave powered. I could teach you if ya want". He looked at her sideways, the words having spilled out before he could think about what he was offering.

"That sounds like fun. When can we do it?" she asked eagerly looking out at the waves building off the shore a ways.

"Oh no, not out there. We'll start in the sound". Daryl gestured behind him over his head in the general direction of the Pamlico Sound, the body of water between Hatteras and the mainland. "Water's much calmer but the wind is still good."

"Oh". Was Beth's reply. She kicked at the water a bit, wading in a bit deeper. It was cold but refreshingly so. The water inadvertently hit Daryl at the waist and he jumped back slightly.

"Hey!" he protested.

It had been a total accident, but his reaction was so funny she did it again, this time on purpose. "Oh woman you do not want to start this with me." He warned her, his eyes drawn down in a scowl.

Beth either saw straight through him or didn't care, because she splashed him again, this time soaking the entire front of him.

"Okay, I warned you." He said, but his words held no bite. He brought his hands down to the water and created a wall of water heading her way, the force of it getting her completely drenched from head to toe. She looked up at him in surprise, her jaw dropping open.

"I tried to tell ya". He informed her but he couldn't help but grin. She was soaking wet, her hair dripping around her face. He couldn't help but notice her nipples were hardened at the coldness of the water.

Beth sputtered at the briny water washing down over her nose and mouth. She knew she looked ridiculous with her hair plastered to her face. "You are so going to pay for that Dixon." She told him, her eyes narrowing as she planned her attack. She bent down and scooped up as much water as she could and aimed it for his head, grunting in frustration when he ducked and she missed.

He laughed and splashed her again, the water again pummeling her.

Beth moved to splash him again and with the oncoming wave, lost her footing. She grabbed at the air, knowing that she was going to land in a big heap and the waves were going to pummel her. She hadn't expected Daryl to reach out and catch her. She landed easily in his arms as he steadied her and kept her from falling face first into the water.

His arms gripped her at her elbows and she reached out to grasp his arms until she got her balance. Unfortunately another wave came crashing at that moment and they both toppled over onto the sand at the edge of the water, Beth landing on top of Daryl with both hands braced on either side of his head. It was a hell of a situation to end up in, thought Beth. She could feel herself pressed up against him in every way and she blushed furiously and hoped he would mistake the fire in her cheeks for the warmth of the sun.

Daryl had tried to steady Beth but the waves were getting rougher and before he knew it, he was lying back on the sand and Beth was on top of him. All the teasing was gone from her eyes and he tried not to think about all the parts of her that were pressed into him. He practically ached to flip her over so she was pinned beneath him. It wouldn't take much, he thought. He could take her out here on the beach. Wasn't nobody watchin'. He shook his head, trying to clear the mental image and glanced down. Daryl could see that her bikini top had skewed to the side, exposing a generous amount of breast. He cleared his throat and looked away. Beth looked down, hurriedly attempting to adjust her top as she moved to sit beside him on the sand.

"Told you not to start it". He told her looking at her from the side, brushing the sand from his hands. He smiled at her, rather enjoying watching her try to wring the water out of her hair.

"A gentleman never tells a lady "I told you so". " She informed him primly.

"I ain't no gentleman" And it was true too. Nobody had ever accused Daryl of being anything of the sort.

"Sure you are". She said matter of fact, her smile bright as she looked out upon the ocean, finally giving up on getting the water from her hair.

The thing of it was it didn't matter that she looked like a drowned rat with her hair dripping around her and plastered to her head. She was still beautiful. Too damn beautiful. And he could tell by her talking that she was good. Too damn good for him. "How you figure that?" he asked her, tracing lazy patterns in the sand between the two of them.

"Well you went back to get the sunscreen". She offered.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed, knowing that her argument was pretty weak. "Okay, what else you got?" He replied.

"Well you're saving my life right now. That's pretty gentlemanly." She looked at him seriously. "Thank you, Daryl". Her face was sincere and bright and reminded him for some reason of his first grade teacher, Mrs. Moss. He hadn't thought of her in years but she had been the nicest teacher he ever had. She had taken a liking to him and had always brought him cookies and snuck them to him at lunch time.

"Yeah thank me when that bastard is behind bars". He told her. And it was true. He couldn't rest until Phillip Garner was either in jail or six feet under. To keep everyone safe, it really didn't matter much to him which one it was.

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I am pretty happy with how it turned out. Lots of little touches and looks and ahhh, I am killing MYSELF with this slow burn but I just love it! If you are reading Accepting Love, I want to go ahead and warn you that it may be coming to an ending point. But never fear, even if I do, I already have another story ready to be written, one that is going to be as close to canon as I can get it. I am kind of sad to see Accepting Love end too, but I can always revisit it later as a sequel. But you never know, Daryl and Beth might decide they have more of a story to tell and then I will be a slave to my muse once again. Okay, so let me know how you liked this chapter of Vanilla Fields, one I am VERY much enjoying writing. Oh in case you were wondering I have a playlist that I listen to when I am writing this fic, some of which include "Sail" by AWOL Nation, "All of Me" by John Legend, "Sweet Child O Mine" by GNR, "Love Bites" by Def Leppard, "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri, "Cancer" by Black Parade, "Animals" by Nickelback (don't judge me), "Shepherd of Fire" by Avenged Sevenfold just to name a few. Very eclectic I know, but that's how I like my music. So you guys know the drill. Leave me love on your way out and thank you, thank you for all the great reviews. I am still getting to individual replies, but I will eventually get them all. Until next time, xoxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Beth stepped out of the shower, glad to have rinsed off the saltwater from her skin. She had been hoping the shower would also quench some of the burn. Despite all her intents, she had ended up getting burned. Not badly, but enough that it was going to be uncomfortable later tonight. Truth was too, she thought, was that her skin burned on the inside too. It burned from all the looks she had received from Daryl on their afternoon on the beach. And then when she had fallen onto him in the sand, well her skin was still tingling in all the places their bodies had touched. She could only imagine what it would be like if they ever….Beth wouldn't even let herself finish that thought as just the thought of him pressed up against her on the beach had her breathing funny. She found herself wondering idly what Daryl had thought about it. He probably thought she was a total clutz falling all over him like she did. But she knew she hadn't imagined his smoldering glances after applying the sunscreen.

She wasn't stupid. She knew she was turned on by Daryl. She just didn't know what to do about it or if he would even reciprocate. She wished she could talk to Maggie right now. Or even Lori. She had been best friends with Lori practically since she started working with Rick. Lori would definitely know what to tell her about Daryl. She knew she would be able to decipher the signals it seemed like Daryl was sending her. Lori and Rick had been together forever and while things hadn't always been happily ever after for them, they had made it all work. Beth hoped to one day have a relationship with someone like what Lori and Rick had. They really loved each other, she thought as she pulled on a pair of white capris that fit her perfectly. She threw on a navy and white tank and a white sweater over that. Daryl had said it might get cool out on the open water and to bring a jacket.

Daryl had run out and gotten her a pair of flip flops earlier and she donned them now before running a hand through her hair one last time and securing it into a messy ponytail. She wondered how much Ocracoke had changed since she had last been there and wondered at the fact that they were getting her fake papers from someone that lived there. It seemed a very unlikely place for any sort of criminal activity much less ones that required false identification. Then again, that was precisely why they were going there that day so she guessed it made sense. She made her way down the hall seeing that Daryl's door was opened. It likely meant that he was waiting for her in the living room.

She walked into the living area and drew in a shaky breath when she saw him standing there. He was standing in the doorway, the door propped open with one foot and leaning against the door jamb, smoking a cigarette. She hated cigarette smoke and usually despised it when someone smoked around her but for whatever reason Daryl Dixon looked sexy as hell standing in the doorway, the smoke gathering around his head as he exhaled and swirling into the beach air. She smoothed her hands down over her pants, rubbing away any make-believe wrinkles or imagined fuzz.

"Well you clean up nice" She remarked as she joined him at the door. She smiled lightly, hoping he hadn't noticed her ogling from the doorway. That would be embarrassing.

Daryl stubbed out his cigarette and pocketed the butt to throw away in the trash can. "Thanks" He muttered. He never knew what to say when women said stuff like that to him. He had never considered himself to be some Tom Cruise or whatever. But women liked him and often told him he was handsome or some shit and he just looked at them dumbfounded. Merle on the other hand; he had always been a looker and knew it; bragged about it even. Where Daryl lacked confidence in women, Merle more than made up for it, practically oozed it and it was true that Merle always had a steady stream of different women that he paraded around town on his arm. It was also why Merle often had the clap, Daryl smirked to himself.

He shut the door and motioned for Beth to follow him out to the car. The plan was to drive down to the marina and board his boat. He had already checked the weather and it looked to be a good night for a trip across the water to Ocracoke Island, which was about five miles off the southernmost tip of Hatteras Island. Ocracoke had long been one of his most favorite places to visit but he didn't get to go too often anymore. He had always wanted to live there on Ocracoke but had just never found the time to find the perfect place there. Beachfront property that was up to perking standards was hard to come by on Ocracoke. The families that owned the land there, lived there, tended to hold onto their property. Daryl had a scout on it but so far, there had been nothing too exciting to go and see. So Daryl waited. Daryl made good enough money in his line of work and knew that most people wondered about that. He was grateful that Beth hadn't asked him about how he afforded the things he had but he suspected she knew most of his history anyway. He knew Rick was nothing if not thorough and he was sure he had given Beth a file on him before she hired him.

His SUV was a top of the line Cadillac Escalade. He had the beach house there in Hatteras Village and she hadn't even seen the boat they were getting ready to board or his condo he kept in Atlanta. He wasn't filthy rich but he was very comfortable. He had worked hard and had been smart in his investments. He tried not to think of all the blood that had been spilled over those hard earned dollars. In the end, it really hadn't mattered. Whether he was the one killing Mexican drug lords or it was someone else, they were going to end up dead anyway. Might as well be him who did the killing. It was always quick and painless. He wasn't a sadist; he never wanted another living thing to suffer. Maybe that was part of his upbringing. He had seen firsthand what pain inflicted on a human being could do. He never wanted to be the cause of that to someone else. He knew it was a fucked up values system, but it had worked for him. He was glad that he was comfortable enough now that he didn't have to be a mercenary any longer, but it was a part of him. It always would be. He would always be running from the ghosts of yesterday that seemed to find him wherever he went.

Daryl shook his head as they entered the marina parking lot and pulled into his allotted space. He didn't know what had set him on this morbid train of thought and decided that it had to be the small blonde beside him. She stepped out of the vehicle and looked around with interest.

He walked down to the dock and turned left to get to his slip, where his boat "Zen Goddess" awaited. It was a 24-foot Cabin Cruiser with ample deck and a cabin underneath that could sleep four people. He had gotten it used and refinished over the course of two years. His blood, sweat and tears had been poured into her and she was a labor of love. He ran his hand over the smooth finish as he stepped aboard and then reached down to help Beth climb up after him.

Beth stared at Daryl dumbfounded as he extended his hand to her. She took it wordlessly as he hauled her up beside him on the deck of the boat.

She stood at the bow of the boat while Daryl checked over the boat and readied it for sailing. She had to wonder at what Daryl did for a living besides helping battered women escape. It helped that she had read the file Rick had given her on him before hiring him for Maggie. She guessed she just never knew that mercenaries could clean up like this. The house he had on the beach had to cost at least 5 million dollars on beachfront property such as that. When Daryl had said they were taking a boat to Ocracoke she had imagined a small skiff or maybe something akin to a row boat with an attached outboard motor, not this.

Daryl started the engine of the boat and pulled out of the slip, careful to stay below speed during the no wake zone until they pulled out into the channel that led to the open water. The waters off the coast of the Carolinas were no joke, especially in and around Hatteras. They didn't call it the Graveyard of the Atlantic for nothing. Daryl guessed the real reason the place had always appealed to him was because of all the great pirate stories that originated there. He had always loved to read and read every chance he got in school and most of the time he read stories about pirates and lords and knights and the such. He didn't know why that spoke to him so much but he just loved hearing about Blackbeard and the general badass he was.

According to the history books, Blackbeard had been killed by the British right off the coast of Hatteras. According to legend, his ghost roamed the shores. He didn't know if he believed all that but he had told himself when he was younger that he would go to Hatteras someday. The day he had first come here had been after his first really big job as a mercenary. It had been a big pay day, his biggest ever and he had bought his first place in Atlanta then and taken a long vacation, renting a house right there on Hatteras. After that the rest was history, as they say. He knew someday he would retire there if he didn't get himself killed before then, he thought wryly.

Beth looked at Daryl who was driving the boat and staring straight out at the horizon. It was late afternoon and the sun was beating down on the boat. Beth was grateful for the canopy that covered the helm and adjacent seat where Beth was currently sitting. It struck Beth suddenly that Daryl hadn't spoken a word to her since they had left for the marina and he didn't look any closer to talking to her now than he had before. In fact he hadn't said more than two words to her since that awkward fall on the beach in the water when she thought about it.

That was it. He had to think she was the biggest idiot in the world and he didn't want to spend any time with her. He was really just doing his job right now. She couldn't believe how incredibly stupid she was.

Daryl was trying very hard to train his concentration on getting the boat safely through the channel following the channel markers carefully. The water was a bit choppy this evening, he noted as he looked out over the blue-grey waters, the white caps glinting in the late afternoon sun. He was refraining from looking in Beth's direction. She kept looking at him, he didn't miss that, but she was looking at him like she expected him to say something or do something. He wasn't sure what that meant. He had never had somebody that had expectations of him before. It was a strange concept to Daryl. He just did as he was told when he was working and whatever the hell he wanted to do when he wasn't.

He finally figured it out. He had never had to spend this much time in someone else's presence, least of all one of the female persuasion. As Beth turned to look out over the water, Daryl glanced at her. The wind was blowing her hair about her face, framing it perfectly in the late afternoon sunlight. She was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. He was no stranger to beauty; had seen his fair share of pretty ladies in his time. But there was something about Beth's beauty that made you stop and take notice. Maybe it was the innocence that accompanied her smile. Maybe it was the way she casually enveloped you in that disarming smile.

One time when Daryl had been on a rescue mission deep in the jungles of South America, he had gotten his assigned target who had held an American hostage, a soldier. The hostage had been kept in a thatch covered hole in the ground for several months with very little exposure to sunlight. The man had squinted for at least half the day when Daryl had rescued him. Daryl decided that being with Beth was much like that. He was like a hostage to his life and Beth was a ray of sunshine bringing him out of his past. He had to take it in small increments or he might go blind.

Thirty minutes later they were pulling into the marina at Silver Lake on Ocracoke. They still had a full ten minutes before they had to be at Jerry's office. He had worked with Jerry back in his early mercenary days. Had even done a couple of missions with him and there was nobody he would rather have his back than Jerry Helms. The guy sometimes was annoying and he often spoke before he thought, a trait that often drove Daryl crazy, but he trusted the guy and trust was something you had to earn with him.

Daryl tied off the boat and helped Beth off the boat onto the dock, her hand firmly in his grasp as the transfer was made. But as soon as her feet were firmly on the ground, he released her as if he couldn't wait to get away from her. Beth cursed herself silently. It was obvious now; he couldn't even stand to be around her. She should have known that she had imagined whatever she had thought she sensed from him.

Daryl knew he was acting like a jackass but he just couldn't help himself. If he didn't have to touch her, he would be fine. But he swore every time he had to grab her hand in one way or another, it felt like his skin was on fire. When he reached for her hand, all he really wanted to do was pull her to him so he could kiss her like the world was ending. And it was ridiculous for him to be so worked up about something as practically innocent as a kiss. But Daryl knew he was kidding himself. Kissing Beth would be anything but innocent and he damn well knew it. The whole thing just pissed him off.

They walked the short distance to Jerry's office and entered it, a bell ringing when they closed the door. Jerry came out from the back of the house-turned-office and greeted them. "Daryl, hey man". Jerry said enthusiastically. At first glance, with Jerry's long hair that fell over one eye and broad shoulders and California accent, he looked like a surfer. You would never suspect he could take down two guerillas in one shot, but he was a force to be reckoned with.

Daryl shook his hand firmly and introduced Beth to him. "Beth this is Jerry".

Beth smiled and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you". She spoke with her slight southern lilt.

"Ahh, Daryl man. You sly dog you." He motioned to Beth and handed Daryl a thick manila envelope.

Daryl swore under his breath as he took the papers from him and closed his eyes. There he went again, speaking without thinking, thought Daryl.

Beth flushed as the implications of what Jerry had said sunk in. She glanced at Daryl who was clearly pissed. Beth knew it was childish but she quickly excused herself and went back out the way they had come. She wasn't going to go far, but she could not be in that room with Daryl one minute longer. It was just too humiliating that he thought of her as little more than a nuisance or a job to be done. She didn't even know why she was reacting this way. It started to just make her angry that he didn't think of her that way. She decided that being angry was better than feeling humiliated so she just went with it.

She headed down the street a little ways and stopped at the edge of the sidewalk in front of a building marked "Post Office" but it was clearly abandoned. This whole street was abandoned actually. It gave her a start suddenly. Maybe she shouldn't have left Daryl. If he couldn't find her and someone came after her, she would only have herself to blame. She had barely had time to finish that thought before she felt someone's hand on her arm, spinning her around.

Daryl cursed loudly as Beth stormed out of the office, letting the door slam on the way out. Jerry had muttered an apology, which Daryl had ignored. He looked both ways down the street, looking for any sign of her. Damn, she was fast, he thought. He headed away from the marina and rounded the corner, finally seeing her standing by the post office. Daryl spun her around to face him, trying to reign in his anger before he spoke. "What do you think you're doin' runnin' off like that? You want to get yourself killed fine, but not on my watch. Got it?" He was angrier than he had been in a long time.

She spit right back at him. "No I don't "got it"." She emphasized. "I am a grown-ass woman. What, are you like my chaperone now?" she fumed.

He had her backed against the wall of the building. Daryl breathed in and out and tried to keep himself from punching the wall behind Beth's head. He didn't know what the hell he had done to deserve this woman constantly making him have to figure out her whereabouts but he sure would like to thank that bitch called fate that had caused them to cross paths in the first place.

He stared down at her and she was leaning against the wall, hands on both hips, her bright blue eyes somehow managing to blaze heat when their very color belied any warmth. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were set in a thin, hard line. She was about five feet nothing but at that moment she looked much taller, her anger and passion lending height to her small frame.

As he looked at her lips, her eyes dropped so he couldn't read her expression and she ran her tongue lightly over her bottom lip and then bit down on her lip. She moved her eyes back up to him, all that white heat suddenly gone and replaced suddenly by something else. Something much fiercer. He swore he could hear a breathless sigh escape her lips as they parted ever so slightly. His fists clenched at his sides as his body responded to her. His breath was coming faster and he knew what it meant. Daryl was no stranger to desire. Had felt it many times in his life. The only thing that was foreign about it was the fact that he didn't feel in control at all. He felt like a snake about to come uncoiled. He could feel it swirling into the pit of his stomach. His hand moved of its own volition, as if it was not a part of his body, up to smooth her hair back from her neck as he dipped his head down, letting his eyes slide closed and knowing as their lips met that he would ignite from in the inside out and he would incinerate on the spot. Daryl imagined tasting Beth would be like warm sugar and vanilla, all sweetness and velvety softness. He imagined being with her in any way would be like sewing himself inside of a cocoon. Safe and suffocating all at the same time. He knew this, because right now it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Her lips parted beneath his and he felt her sigh against his lips and the sound was music to his ears.

Beth fisted her hand into Daryl's shirt as his lips claimed hers, feeling a sigh escape her, like a plea. She parted her lips and accepted his tongue. His hands were cupped on either side of her face now and he was leaning into her lightly. She instinctively widened her legs a bit and he moved his leg between her thighs, trapping her against the wall and against the length of him, hard in all the places she was soft. Beth pulled her lips away from him and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck, not knowing what she wanted but instinct was telling her to make every inch of herself accessible to his mouth.

Daryl accepted the invitation she had given him and spread kisses along her neck, spending extra time at the hollow of her neck, savoring the softness and the scent of vanilla and flowers filling his nostrils again. He moved his lips back up along her jawline and kissed his way back to her mouth, claiming her lips again and angling his head so he could better access her, not thinking too much and letting himself just feel everything that he had wanted since the day he met her in the bar. He knew that they had only known each other a few days but it seemed like there had never been a time that he hadn't wanted to kiss Beth Greene. When she moved her legs, he moved his knee up to her and could feel where her thighs met, all warm and pliant and suddenly his jeans fit just a little too well. He could feel his hardness pressing against the zipper of his jeans. And that was his wake up call. He pulled away from her suddenly, rubbing his hand down over his face. "We gotta go. Got dinner reservations." And he turned around and started to walk off.

Beth felt him pull away and watched as he tried to regain his composure. She should have said something. She should have yelled at him for manhandling her. She should call him on breaking their kiss because it had gotten too hot to handle. But she didn't and maybe it was because her lips were still tingling from where he had kissed her. Maybe it was because her skin burned from where he had touched her. And maybe she should be angry, but instead she was happy. She followed after him, feeling very pleased with herself. Because at least now she knew she had not imagined it. And he didn't think she was a clutz after all. Well he might, but when he had kissed her, she had felt his arousal. What was more; she could see how bothered by the whole thing he was. He could barely even look at her after kissing her like that. She had made him nervous and he didn't know what to do with her. Beth smiled to herself as she walked beside him. He did like her; maybe a little too much.

Beth had kissed guys before, sure. But kissing Daryl far out-did anything she had ever experienced with her past boyfriends. Kissing them had never made her feel like this. Like she was going to burn up from the inside out. It was exciting, it was heady, it was scary; but she didn't care. She had never felt more alive in her whole life.

**Okay guys, finally right? I was going to stretch it out a bit longer but I got to watching fan videos this evening and my muse won this fight! Hope their first kiss was everything you hoped it would be. I rewrote the last part at least eight times and am still not completely satisfied with it but hopefully it is just me being hard on myself. So let me know how you liked it or if you hated it, whatever. Review, review so I know where to go next. I am loving writing this story, it's just way too much fun. Opens up a whole new world when I don't have to worry about lack of technology and worry about simple things like food and shelter, ya know? Okay, thanks so much for reading. This fic is nothing without your support! Until next time, xoxoxo **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Warning: You may be taking a ride on the feels train on this one. (Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. I have just borrowed them). **

Dinner was an extremely awkward affair. They ate at a place called "Pelican's Watch", very upscale place right on the marina at Silver Lake. Daryl had been here many times before and the wait-staff knew him but were discreet about it. Daryl was really in no mood to eat anything after the tense walk to get here, but they had the reservations so he figured they may as well make the best of it. When the food got there though Daryl dug in with gusto, realizing that he had skipped lunch that afternoon while at the beach with Beth. He figured there was no sense in punishing his stomach for something his mind had done.

He glanced over at the source of all his thoughts to see that she was picking at her shrimp salad, moving items around on the plate rather than actually eating anything. "You should eat". He muttered between mouthfuls.

"I'm not hungry". She looked up at him, her eyes sparking in those bright blue crystals that he had gotten used to, should be used to by now anyway. But whenever Beth looked at him, she had a way of seeing down inside him, almost to his soul really. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He had never let anyone get as close as he did Beth Greene. He'd sure as hell never let anyone see the scars on his back, the scars that ran much deeper than the skin's surface. And she knew that. She saw past the ugly to the raw underneath and Daryl found that he really didn't mind that about her.

He brought his glass to his lips, taking a tentative sip of the water. His lips were still swollen from kissing her, he realized. He might have been a bit overzealous when he claimed her lips. He suddenly found himself wondering if her lips were aching like his were. She was studying the food on her plate like it might get up and walk away any minute and this amused him. He smirked at her. "It's dead already, ya know". He couldn't help but notice the small smile that crept into her features and he liked knowing that he put it there. It made him feel special for whatever reason and he found himself looking for something else to say that would elicit a bigger brighter smile from her.

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed it in his plate. The waiter moved to bring him the check right on cue, but he held one hand out. He could see the waiter retreating out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to give Beth a chance to finish her dinner, although it pretty much appeared to be a lost cause right now.

"Want me to get you something else?" He offered but Beth shook her head. He didn't know why he was being so nice to her. It really wasn't in his nature to coddle someone, but he felt genuinely bad, guilty almost, about kissing her like he did and then just leaving her standing there. He just didn't know how to deal with everything that kept popping into his head. Until he figured it all out, he thought he better stay away from her and maintain his distance. Besides that, he reasoned, right now it was his job to protect her. She may have hired him to pilot her sister to safety but now he was off the her clock so to speak. He had his orders. He was to protect her at all costs. He didn't know how in the hell he was supposed to protect her if he had to keep her at arm's length but it was something that he was just going to have to sort out.

The constant circle that his thoughts kept traveling in was about to drive him crazy. But Daryl did the only thing he had ever done when he was faced with a hard situation. He ran from it. Since he couldn't very well run away from her, this would have to do.

Beth sat back from her plate. "We might as well go. I'm just not hungry. Sorry." She looked up at him and the effects of the past few days looked to be wearing on her. Daryl nodded and motioned for the waiter to bring their check.

When they were on their way back to the marina, it had grown dark out. A light breeze was blowing and Beth inhaled deeply, breathing in the thick briny air. People could say what they wanted, the beach was a calming effect for her. She was going through a pretty tough time in her life right now and just being near the ocean had minimized the effects greatly. She only hoped that Maggie was faring half as well.

* * *

Beth was so tired on the boat ride back that she could barely keep her head up. She was sitting on the same seat beside Daryl and if she didn't have such a bad history with seasickness, she would have gone down under to the cabin and taken a nap.

Daryl watched as Beth kept falling asleep beside him. He slowed the boat as he came out of the channel and entered the marina at Hatteras Village. After about a minute, she had given up the fight and her head came to rest against his left arm. He took to steering the boat with his right hand, directing it towards the slip, the headlight of the boat cutting a yellow path across the brackish water of the lake. She felt oddly heavy lying against him, but it was a good kind of weight. Her hair was falling out of her damnable messy ponytail and the strands were fanning out over his arm, tickling the skin where it touched. Daryl took a deep breath in and knew suddenly that he hadn't breathed this deeply in a while. This girl beside him had a palpable calming effect on him and while it puzzled him, he was thankful for it. He started to imagine what it might be like to kiss her again; if it would be half as explosive as the first time. He found that he was trying to convince himself that the passion behind their kiss, their argument was what fueled it and that was why he had felt like he might burn up from the want of it.

He pulled the boat into the slip and gently nudged her awake, wanting all at once to watch her sleep and wake her up so he could kiss her again to see if he could prove his theory; right or wrong, he couldn't remember which and he wasn't sure it mattered.

He got up and motioned for her to follow him as he tied off the boat and stepped out onto the dock. She extended her hand to him and he helped her down, enjoying the feel of his hands just above the crest of each hip as he lowered her down to the dock in front of him. As she slid down to the dock, her sleepiness had made her just the least bit limp and she slid against him pleasantly and he could swear he heard her sigh.

Beth felt at peace suddenly waking up beside Daryl. She knew she hadn't been asleep more than a few minutes but it had felt like hours and when she awoke, she could sense the change in Daryl and she wondered what had happened to change him from the surly person earlier to the almost tender one in front of her now.

"Want to take a walk on the beach?" He asked her, extending his hand. The moonlight was great and the crabs that usually roamed the beach at night shouldn't be too much of a problem.

She nodded her head at him as she took his hand. He led the way down the path across from the marina parking lot. The beach was several hundred yards away but in the cool evening air, they crossed it in no time and close to the water, lapping at the shore in the silvery moonlight. It didn't escape her that once they had reached the beach, he didn't release her hand. Instead he intertwined their fingers and held onto her, walking slowly so she could keep up with his longer strides.

Daryl snuck a glance at her. She didn't seem to mind him holding her hand and for that he was glad. He figured if she let him hold her hand, maybe he really could kiss her again. At first he had considered going back to the house and kissing her goodnight outside her door. But then his imagination had gotten the best of him and he thought better of it. He knew if their second kiss was anything like their first, it would be all too easy to open the door to her room and carry her to the bed, consequences be damned. No, he thought, it was better this way.

When they reached the curve in the island where it started to cut back into the marina, they circled back around and followed their fading footsteps back across the sand. Quickly before he could lose his nerve, he spun her around to face him.

Beth was surprised by the sudden change in posture and she looked up at him and barely had time to register the emotion on his face before his lips met hers. He brought his free hand up to cup the back of her hand, his fingers threaded through her hair and pulling her to him. She brought one hand up to his biceps and then to the back of his head, pulling him closer as their kiss grew more urgent. Beth opened her mouth and accepted his tongue, their tongues doing an ancient mating ritual and Beth arched her back against him, pressing her breasts up to his chest, needing to feel closer contact. He let her fingers go and she whimpered until she realized this freed her hand up as well. He moved his hand up under her sweater, under her tank as he ghosted fingers lightly up over her bra and back down again and she involuntarily shivered as she felt her nipples harden beneath the fabric. She skimmed her hand at his abdomen and reached up under his shirt, splaying her fingers over his rock hard abdomen. She felt the hard planes of his stomach and reached up higher, inching her way up to his chest and she felt his breath hitch.

Daryl moved his hand up to her ponytail and removed the elastic that held it all together, running his hands through the long locks of golden silk, loving the feel of it between his fingers. If it were up to him, she would never wear her hair in a ponytail again, he thought.

He angled his mouth to possess hers better and found that he couldn't get close enough to her. Somewhere in the back of his mind some part of him was recognizing the fact that he had proved his point. It hadn't all been in his mind. This kiss was every bit as passionate as the first and then some. He dragged his mouth from hers and leaned his forehead against hers, taking a deep stilling breath, meant to calm him but he found instead that he was thinking how he could get his lips back to hers.

Beth had a million thoughts running through her head as Daryl kissed her like she had never been kissed before. She just couldn't use those thoughts together to form one single coherent one. When he took her hair out of the ponytail she actually felt sexier. And the way he kept one hand on her at all times, like he didn't want to let her go made her feel special. Cherished. And then all too soon he had pulled his lips away and was resting his forehead against hers. Beth was afraid to say anything; afraid to spoil the moment. "Daryl." She said his name anyway, needing to feel it coming off her lips, the whisper behind it implying the passion she felt.

"Beth." He had never called her that. Only Greene, or half pint. Or some other stupid nickname. Anything but her given name.

"What are we doing?" she asked him and it was a valid question really. But that one question spurned a thousand others and Daryl didn't know how to answer it. He wasn't sure what to say. Hell if he knew what they were doing. Instead of answering her, he dipped his head back down to claim her lips again. And as he stood there kissing Beth on the beach, he wasn't sure he would ever be ready to answer that question. He wasn't sure he cared.

**Okay, hope you guys liked this chapter. You know now that Daryl has gotten a taste of Beth Greene, he is going to be at war with himself, but let's face it, angsty Daryl is the most fun to read/write! I am excited about where this story is headed next. Anybody want to guess? ;) You guys are seriously the most awesome; I woke up this morning to the best reviews and PM's in my inbox. Plus all the favorites and follows. I was fangirling over my inbox people. Yes, my life might be sad. Hahaha But hey we have to do something during this hiatus! So you guys know the drill. Read, review, tell people! Until next time, xoxoxo **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so my plan to have a slow burn really hasn't worked out that well. Shows how much self restraint I have when it comes to this couple. Gah! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Chapter 13

Beth hung up the phone and let out the sob that she had been holding in once she heard her sister's voice. Maggie sounded good; sounded so much better than the last time she had talked to her. It had been three days since Daryl had first kissed her and he hadn't done it since. In fact he hadn't mentioned it at all. He had never answered her question of what they were doing either.

She cracked the cell phone into two pieces just like Daryl had shown her and threw it into the waste basket in the bathroom. She then turned on her heel and headed out to the deck outside her bedroom. It would be easier to have her cry outside where Daryl couldn't hear her. She leaned over the railing and breathed in the warm sea air. The sun had just set and the water was very calm. It had been a very hot day and the heat of the day lingered in the evening air.

Beth was dressed in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top and the slight breeze blowing raised the flesh on her arms despite the warmth. She let the tears fall without even bothering to wipe them away. She was glad that Maggie was doing well but it was killing her being separated from her. From Lori. She even missed Rick right now. She realized she was homesick.

It really didn't help that Daryl had been in such a surly mood the past few days. He had kissed her outside her bedroom door that night and she had lain awake most of the night tracing her fingers over the places his lips had touched, her skin feeling scorched by the contact. He was a really good kisser. She had shared many stolen kisses with Jimmy and then with Zach but they hadn't been anything remotely as hot as kissing Daryl Dixon. This was good. Allowing her thoughts to drift to Daryl and kissing him, she was able to stop crying finally.

The sliding doors adjacent to hers opened and Daryl stepped out onto the deck, lighting a cigarette before shutting the door to his room. He evidently didn't see her in the corner of the deck. She hurried to wipe her tears away and wondered briefly if she had summoned him out here with her thoughts, which was ridiculous.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you were out here." He said to her.

Daryl swore on the inside upon seeing Beth leaning over the railing in the corner of the deck. He had been doing pretty good avoiding her out here most nights. She usually was in by now, watching something on the television in her room or reading a book. He walked over to where she stood and couldn't help but notice that she had been crying. "What's wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned and he turned her shoulders gently to face him.

But Beth was having none of it. She jerked her shoulder from his grasp. "Why do you care? You've been ignoring me for days." She spat out and turned back around to face the Atlantic. Right now, the waves out beyond the dunes were less tumultuous than what was going on inside her mind; her heart.

Daryl reeled back as if she struck him. He guessed he deserved that. He had been very distant, but it had been necessary. What he was feeling for Beth scared the ever living shit out of him. He couldn't tell her that but it was just as true. He figured the further he stayed away from her, the less likely he would be to hurt her. Because he wasn't near good enough for her. Never would be. But now he felt like the worst kind of prick for making her feel like he didn't care. That was the thing; he did. Too much. Against his better judgment he ground his cigarette out and put both hands gently on her shoulders, leaning close to her ear. "'M sorry, okay. I ain't good at this." He turned her to face him, his heart actually feeling like he had been stabbed when he saw the tears tracing their way down her cheeks and knowing he put them there. "Damn I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You didn't." She replied. "I just got off the phone with Maggie. She's okay. I just miss her. " The last part came out in a sob, to Beth's horror. So much for not letting him see her cry. She just stood there helplessly, letting the tears fall and feeling like the biggest baby.

He took her into his arms wordlessly and it was like they melted into one another, falling into that position where her head fit under his chin so perfectly. She pulled away to look up at him. "I'm sorry to be a cry baby." Daryl could not believe she was apologizing for crying. He had never met anyone like her. She was so good and so sweet, it made him ache. Made him want her even more than he already did and damn it to hell, he was tired of keeping himself away from her. Because if something was that good, that pure and it felt that natural to him, why should he keep denying himself. All reasonable thought went out the door as he bent his head to hers and took possession of her lips. She parted her lips willingly under his and wound her arms around his neck. He ran his hands down her back and ran them over her perfectly round ass and cupped his hands over each ass cheek, squeezing lightly and he wasn't disappointed to hear her moan into his mouth. He pulled her flush against him, no longer giving a damn if she could tell he was aroused or not. He wanted her to know how much she turned him on.

Daryl was kissing her again like the past three days hadn't mattered and Beth just didn't have the sense or the willpower right now to question what was going on. She wanted him desperately; in all the ways she had read about in all those romance novels Maggie snuck from Mama and Daddy. At that time, she had never imagined she would be kissing someone like this. Even a week ago she would have never believed someone if they told her she would be acting so wanton. She leaned her head back to give Daryl access to her neck and as soon as his lips left hers to place feverish kisses along her jawline, she missed them and she dragged him back up to kiss her again. He pulled her against him and she could feel his erection in his jeans, pressing up against her. She splayed her fingers over his back, enjoying the feeling of the hard planes of his body, so different from her own.

Daryl reached down to cup her ass and hoisted her up to straddle him and he walked them to his door and kicked the door open with his foot and stepped into his room, the coolness of the house hitting them as soon as they hit the carpet. He never broke contact with her lips as he walked her over to his bed and gently laid her down, her hair fanning out over his pillow, the bright blond a sharp contrast against the black microfiber sheets. She looked up at him expectantly, her eyes half lidded and her pupils dilated with desire.

Beth pulled Daryl down beside her as he laid her on the bed. She had never lain in a bed with a man before and she always wondered how it would feel and what she would do, but Beth found that she just did what came natural. Like raking her nails lightly over his back, hiking her hip up over his leg, needing to make contact between where she knew their two bodies would join perfectly.

Daryl was so hard, his erection straining against his pants and he wished he had thought to remove them before he laid down beside her. But now that she was laid out beside of him in all her perfection, he didn't have the strength or the fortitude to tear himself from her for any length of time. She was pressing herself into him. He reached up between them and skimmed his fingers up under her tank top and was pleased to discover she was not wearing a bra. He moved his hand up over her breast, kneading his hands and bringing his thumb up over her nipple, feeling it pebble beneath his touch. Beth arched her back instinctively against his hand. Daryl ghosted his fingers back down her body, down her stomach and slipped his hand down over her shorts and cupped her with his hand, feeling the warmth seeping through the fabric. He traced her slit over top of her shorts and he could practically taste how sweet she would be.

Beth clenched her thighs shut as if to trap Daryl's hands over the apex of her thighs, wanting, no needing friction and her hips writhed back and forth, her body sensing what she needed. She wanted his hands there. His fingers there. His mouth there. Beth was no stranger to pleasure. She was a grown woman after all and she knew which buttons to push to bring on her orgasm. But she had never had a man bring her to that point. She was curious to know if he would know her as well as she did. With the way she was feeling right now, she didn't think he would have any trouble figuring out what she liked and she smiled against his mouth at the thought.

He could feel her wetness through the fabric and it was nearly his undoing. He wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes off and have his way with her, but there was no way he could do that to her. Beth was not someone you fucked. She could never be a one night stand. He tried not to think on this too much. He just knew that he wanted her more than he had ever wanted any woman in his life.

He dragged his mouth back to hers once again, his mouth punishing hers with an intensity that was leaving them both breathless.

Just then, he heard the front door slam. "Hey baby brother, where ya at?" That unmistakable voice called.

"Dammit". Daryl swore softly. "Merle". Merle always had the shittiest timing. He sat up quickly, hoping to get to the door, but it was too late. Merle came sauntering in, a beer already in his hand.

"Woooo-weee, son, didn't know ya had company back here. Yeah, I'd hit that too, Darylina." He laughed that Merle laugh and walked back out the door, leaving Daryl staring after him and looking to Beth whose face was flushed and confused. Dammnit to hell, the only thing worse than Jerry the other day would be Merle showing up and wrecking everything. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Who's Merle" she asked him, moving to get up.

"My brother" He muttered and got up to go face the music.

Beth stared after him as she watched him leave, unsure of what to do. She was pretty sure there wasn't a handbook out there for what to do if your brother's boyfriend interrupted you having sex. Then she stopped herself at the word boyfriend. How had that thought even crept into her mind? Daryl was nothing of the sort.

She decided her best course of action was to go to her room and change to something a little less revealing and go out to meet Daryl's brother.

**So, are you guys surprised? I just couldn't resist a visit from Merle! Since it's an AU, I decided not to kill him off. It just makes for such a juice story line. So I know this is kind of a short chapter but I am working on another one now and also another chapter for And the Walls Came Tumbling Down if you are reading it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and follows and favorites. I have discovered something about myself. If I get reviews, I am more apt to write. I read your reviews and feel so unworthy that I feel guilty and thereby making me write more chapters for both fanfics. So you wonderful readers know what comes next. Read, review, tell your friends. Until next time, xoxoxoxo **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Daryl walked out to the living area where Merle was already propping his feet up on the coffee table and had switched the television on to some stupid reality show. "Merle." It was a statement. He never knew what to say to his brother after his long disappearances. He never said where he was or what he was doing during his absences, but if Daryl could hazard a guess, it was probably nothing good.

"Who's the piece baby brother?" Merle drawled and Daryl clenched his jaw. The thing with Merle was you didn't let him know he got under your skin. It was better that way. If he got any whiff of weakness he would pounce on it like a cat on its prey.

""S complicated." Hell would freeze over before he would tell Merle anything about Beth Greene. He didn't even want him to look at her.

"Why don't you bring her on out here? Let ole Merle decide if it's complicated or not." He chugged down the rest of his beer and sat the bottle down on the table loudly.

"Hey, careful." Daryl didn't know why Merle had to be so hard about everything. Sometimes he wondered how they could even be related. But he was blood and that counted for something in Daryl's book.

Beth walked into the room, having changed into yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt with the OBX logo. She had found it buried in the back of the closet in her room. She had brushed her hair back into some semblance of a ponytail and she sat down on the sofa beside Daryl, Merle across from them on the overstuffed arm chair.

"Hey there sugar, I'm Merle." Merle drawled out his name. "Darylina here hasn't told me how you know each other yet."

Daryl hadn't been planning on telling him to be honest. It wasn't any of his business for one thing.

Beth looked to Daryl expectantly out of the corner of her eye. Beth was starting to think she should have stayed in the bedroom after all. But she put on a brave face. "I'm Beth Greene, U.S. Marshal." Beth decided to go with her professional title. Sometimes it was disarming to people and Merle seemed like he might be one of those people. She seemed to remember in reading Daryl's file, a mention of his brother who was somewhat of a wild card. He had been in trouble with the law in the past and had appeared to clean up his act but he was suspected of illicit activity but he was slippery. He always seemed to slide right out of one jurisdiction or another, always escaping any jail time.

Merle seemed overall unaffected though by her announcement. "Is that right?" He feigned complete interest and Daryl watched him warily. He looked to Daryl. "What's the story, baby brother?"

"She's my assignment for now. Her sister is married to Garner." He explained. Merle was well versed in the crime rings of the Southeast United States. Hell he'd been part of them at one time or another.

Merle let out a low whistle and addressed Daryl. "Not like you to mix business with pleasure Darylina." Daryl clenched his jaw and fisted his hands at his sides. Just like Merle to jump right to the point of the conversation. Big fuckin' mouth and no tact to go with it.

"Come'on, Merle. Let's have a drink." He had to get the topic of conversation from Beth before he killed him. Because he swore if he said one more derogatory thing about her, he was going to have to punch his own brother. And a fist fight between him and Merle was never a good thing. He walked over to the mini-bar in the corner of the living room and grabbed a bottle of Jim Beam, intending to get Merle drunk. He grabbed two shot glasses, then a third just in case. He didn't know if Beth was a drinker but he got her a glass anyway.

He sat out the three glasses on the coffee table and looked to Beth before he filled the last one with the amber liquid. To his surprise, she nodded at him.

Beth wasn't a much of a drinker. Her Daddy had been a recovering alcoholic and she had just never developed a taste for the stuff but this past week had been so unnerving that she wished she had known the mini-bar was well stocked earlier. So when Daryl offered to pour her some, she nodded her consent.

Merle and Daryl both took their shot glasses and raised them and Beth did the same. She sniffed it delicately and tossed it back, feeling the liquid burn all the way down. It wasn't awful but she wasn't sure if she wanted another glass.

Merle and Daryl had another immediately and soon Merle was laughing more riotously than before he had started drinking.

"You followed here?" Daryl asked him. He couldn't have Merle fuckin' up his operation here. No one knew where his house was except for Merle and Rick Grimes and he intended to keep it that way.

But Merle just shook his head. "Relax Darylina. You know ole Merle is lookin' out for you. I gotta tell you though, you sure stirred up the shit pot back home". Merle poured another drink for himself. "Want another blondie?" He asked Beth and she just shook her head. She was still feeling dizzy from the first two shots. She figured she better quit while she was ahead.

"Whadya mean?" Daryl better slow down. He didn't mean to match Merle shot for shot but that was what was happening. He found he was starting to slur his words. He was feeling. Almost pleasant. He reached over and squeezed Beth's knee, letting his palm rest on her leg when she didn't move his hand.

Beth looked up in surprise at Daryl and realized with a start that he was drunk. And drunk Daryl was funny. He was completely relaxed, the opposite of what he normally was. He stayed wound so tight it was a wonder he could even function. She placed her hand over his, for the moment going with whatever this was.

"Garner has his weasels looking for her sister all over the place. Word is he's tracking her down to Florida." Daryl nodded thoughtfully, pleased that the plan had worked so well.

Beth watched the interaction between the two brothers and it was the strangest dynamic she had ever witnessed. They seemed to love each other and hate each other equally. As abrasive as Merle was, Beth couldn't help but wonder how two brothers could turn out so differently.

Merle was laughing again at some story Daryl was telling. "And then he just sat there holding the toilet seat in his hand". Beth smiled as both men laughed riotously. She almost felt like she was intruding on some private moment. She got up and excused herself. "I'm going to head to bed boys. Don't stay up too late now." She told them and winked at Daryl daringly.

He pulled her down to him for a quick kiss on the lips, which also startled Beth. What was up with him tonight and all the public displays? It had to be the alcohol, she thought and she was amused as she headed back to her room. She really was tired. Crying as hard as she had earlier had her eyes feeling raw. Plus all the things that had happened, making out with Daryl, to the point that they had almost had sex, then his brother showing up and the whiskey shots she had just downed. All of it had her feeling pleasantly sleepy.

She changed back into her shorts and tank top and crawled beneath the covers, relishing the feel of the cool sheets on her flushed skin, knowing it was a side effect of the alcohol. It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when she heard Daryl open and close her door loudly and stop by her bed. "You awake?" he whispered loudly.

She smiled at him sleepily. "I am now".

"Beth. Beth. Can I lay down here Beth?" He asked her. It was like he couldn't seem to say her name enough. His hair was disheveled in the most disarming way and the effects of the alcohol had relaxed his usually stern facial features. He looked happy. It looked good on him.

She moved over to allow him to climb in beside her. She didn't know what to expect but him passing out as soon as his head hit the pillows wasn't it. She laughed as she pulled the covers up over both of them.

"I love you" he whispered. Beth nearly fell out of the other side of the bed, not sure if she had heard him right. Because there was no way she had heard him say those three words. "What did you say Daryl?" She shook his shoulders lightly and got no response. By the time she fell asleep two hours later, she had almost convinced herself that it had been a trick of her mind. Almost.

**Okay, here is a bonus chapter! I couldn't help it, Merle made me do it. Haha I hope you guys liked this one. Let me know if there is anything specific you would like to see happen (besides a lemon because duh! that's a given). I've been known to turn ideas and prompts into full chapters, so just let me know. Thanks, as always for reading. You guys make it fantastic. Until next time, xoxoxoxo **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He was back in the fields again. He breathed her name; Maria. He glanced behind him and he was pulling her along, trying to push her ahead of him. But still, no matter how fast he ran, or how much he tried to propel her forward, he still felt the pull of his hand as she fell to the ground, the guerillas having taken her out. He yelled her name and screamed "No" over and over again. He killed the men who had just murdered Maria in cold blood and went to pick her up off the floor of the field of orchids. Orchids. That was the smell. Suddenly when he looked down, it wasn't Maria in his arms bleeding out her last drop of blood. It was Beth. Someone jerked his shoulders, shaking him.

"Wake up Daryl." Daryl opened his eyes to find Beth hovering over him. His head ached something awful. He glanced at his surroundings and vaguely remembered thinking it was a good idea to come visit her after his late night with Merle. She smoothed his hair back from his forehead. "You were having a dream".

Daryl sat up, still fully clothed and ran a hand down the scruff on his face. He had the dream again, but it had changed this time. Instead of Maria, it had been Beth that had died in his arms. He glanced over at her and she was watching him carefully in the pale moonlight streaming through the window.

Beth didn't quite know how to handle Daryl, all vulnerable from sleep and the nightmare that he had clearly just had. Not knowing what his reaction would be but hoping that he would open up to her, she asked him. "Who is Maria?"

Daryl looked up at her in surprise. He must have said her name in his sleep. Thank God he hadn't said Beth's name. That might have been a bit embarrassing and hard to explain since he didn't understand it even himself. He brought his hand back to his head and massaged his temples there, trying not to notice the way his fingers shook. Even he didn't want to admit how much the dream disturbed him. It always did. Beth was still waiting on his answer and blame his state of mind or blame the aftereffects of the whiskey but he told her. All of it. She just listened quietly, nodding here and there and asking intelligent questions. He had never told anyone about Maria, ever, not even Rick. He didn't even want to think what it meant that he was telling Beth. Someone he had just met no less. But he felt comfortable with her in a way he had never experienced before.

Beth looked at Daryl and watched his pained expression as he told the story of how he met Maria and the horrible way she had died. It was obvious from his words and how deeply affected he was by the dream that he had loved her. "I'm sorry." Beth said simply. The occasion really didn't call for much more than that. She reached over and squeezed his hand and he let her.

There was something familiar about Beth Greene. Something that felt like home and it scared the shit out of him, to be honest. He pulled his hand away where she had just grasped it. He knew she was trying to be nice and that he was an asshole but he suddenly felt the need to put as much distance between him and Beth as he could. He got up. "'M sorry I woke you up." And he walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Beth watched him go feeling strangely bereft. Some part of her knew that it had to have been hard for him to tell her about Maria. But after what had happened between them yesterday, the kisses they had shared, him whispering I love you as he fell asleep. She knew that she hadn't imagined it. But then he went and dreamed of some other girl from what sounded like a lifetime ago. She wasn't mean-spirited and never had been but she realized with a pain that she was jealous and that seemed ridiculous to Beth. She was jealous of a ghost that Daryl was still haunted by. And it didn't feel good, not at all. She laid back down and tossed and turned before finally falling asleep in the early grey light just before dawn.

Daryl went back to his room when what he really wanted to do was go grab that bottle of whiskey and down the whole damn thing. But he knew that wasn't the answer; it never had been for Daryl. He guessed his old man had done enough drinkin' for the both of them. So he trudged back to his room and pulled back the covers, but just sat on the end of the bed instead. In the dream it had been Maria at first but then it had switched to Beth. Seeing Beth, even in his dream state, covered in blood was deeply disturbing and left Daryl with a lead ball in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't bear to lose anyone that way again. He couldn't bear to lose Beth. Period. And that scared him because Daryl didn't know when the hell it had happened; when had Beth gone from being an assignment to an important part of his life?

Daryl had never been the kind of man who looked to the future and wanted true and lasting love with someone. He never thought he deserved it. Hell, he probably still didn't deserve it. But Beth Greene made him want those things. With her. And it was absurd. Daryl clenched his fists at his sides. He had no right to feel that way about her. She was so good and represented everything good that Daryl didn't possess. Even if he was a better man, and he wasn't, he would only get her hurt or killed. Like Maria. And Daryl was not about to let that happen.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast was a very awkward affair. Beth had gotten up and made breakfast for everyone and Merle and Daryl were digging in with gusto. The only sound in the room was the clanging of forks against plates and the clunk of glass against the marble table in the kitchen. The silence was almost deafening to Beth.

Merle glanced back and forth between Daryl and Beth and it was clear he was trying to fit pieces of the puzzle together. "What's the matter Darylina? Trouble in paradise?" Merle laughed at his own joke and looked to Beth who just smiled tightly.

"Keep yer trap shut, Merle". Daryl warned him, sending a glare across the table to his brother. He wished to hell he had never shown up here. "How long you stayin' this time anyway?" Daryl asked.

"Aww, now you done gone and hurt ole Merle's feelings, baby brother. Probably leaving tomorrow". Merle drawled but there was a chuckle behind it, negating the words he spoke.

Daryl rolled his eyes and cleaned his plate off the table, fully intending to do the dishes.

Beth stopped him. "I'll get them". She said softly, meeting Daryl's eyes across the room. He hadn't spoken two words to her all morning. She wished they could just go back to when they were making out the day before.

Daryl shook his head. "Fair is fair. You cooked. I'll clean." His words were logical but the look on his face was breaking Beth's heart. He looked a little like a kicked puppy she realized. She hoped she hadn't put that look there. She couldn't think of anything that she had said that might have offended him.

"I can do them. I don't mind." She placed her hand on his at the counter. He didn't move his hand. He just looked at her as if he wanted to say a million things, but he didn't utter one word. Not even an argument for the dishes.

Merle excused himself from the room and Daryl almost wanted to congratulate his brother for realizing something was going on bigger than himself for once.

"Beth what's happening with us. I don't know what it is. But it can't happen". He looked at her, his bright blue eyes conveying so much pain she didn't know if she could do what she thought he was asking.

He turned on his heel and walked out to the deck. Beth didn't want to fight with him but he wasn't going to get off that easy. She followed him out the door and shut it behind her. At least out on the deck they had a bit of privacy. On the one hand, she was heartbroken at his words and on the other hand, she felt like it wasn't just his decision to make on where they went with whatever the hell this was. "You don't get to do that ya know." Beth informed him primly, both hands on her hips as she faced him.

He stared at her disbelievingly. "Do what?" He asked.

"You don't get to just come in and make me feel. Things. And then just announce that it's not going to happen". She gestured wildly with her hands, words strangely inadequate to her. She didn't think that had ever happened to her before.

He looked at her in surprise. By what she was saying, it meant she was feeling something too. Sometimes it was hard to remember if what he thought and what was actually happening were the same thing. His mind was in such turmoil, he couldn't think straight anymore. It made him angry. "You don't know how dangerous this is. This thing? With us? It just can't happen. " He ran his hand over his head, frustrated with his lack of eloquence. "You'll get hurt, Beth. Or worse. And I can't have that." Daryl bit out the words. "It ain't happening". He stressed the rest of it, a mere inches from her face now.

She felt the stinging of tears at the back of her eyes and she willed them away. She would not have him to see her cry. Not again. "It's bullshit". She said to him. He wanted a fight. He was going to get a fight.

"Bullshit huh?" He said and then laughed mirthlessly.

"Yeah, bullshit", she repeated. "You look at me and you just see another dead girl. And you don't get to treat me like crap, just because. You're. Afraid!" She shouted the last word at him.

"I ain't afraid of nothin'" He was fuming now. How dared she come in here and insinuate that she knew how he felt. That she had walked one mile in his shoes. She had no idea what he was up against. What they were up against. How very dangerous it all was.

She sent him a calculated look. "You were afraid last night. And you're afraid right now. You feel somethin' for me. And you can't handle it. You are afraid of us, Daryl." She called him on all his bullshit. He didn't know how to handle that. He didn't know how to handle someone like her. Who saw straight through him to his very soul as black as it was. She saw him for who he was. She thought he was afraid of what was happening between them. She was right.

Daryl just walked away, heading quickly down the steps, knowing that he was running away from her for the second time in the past several hours. It didn't set well with him but he didn't know how in the hell to process any of this shit with her standing in front of him. The sea air would maybe clear his head. He caught a scent on the wind, it was her hair. Suddenly he was thinking of his dream again and he remembered the field of orchids where Maria had died. He remembered that they were special orchids; vanilla orchids. He would never forget the smell as long as he lived. The air that day had been pungent with their distinctive fragrance. When he had come back, he had wanted to get some of the same orchids for his garden but they didn't smell the same. It wasn't until after he consulted a horticulturist that he found out the truth of it. Vanilla orchids were what made vanilla and the reason they were so distinctive was because they were pollinated by a special species of bees. The pollination process of the orchids was almost solely responsible for giving vanilla its heady scent. Beth's hair. They smelled exactly like those fields.

Daryl paused at the dunes and looked out over the expanse of the Atlantic. Why his subconscious brain had picked up on all that he couldn't figure on. Daryl hadn't cried in years, but as he stood there that day, mourning the passing of Maria he finally felt ready to let go of her memory and he cried. He thought maybe it was a sign that he kept thinking of the orchids around Beth; it was her hair. It was very distinct; just like those fields in that Mexican jungle. Just like Beth.

**Okay guys, this is getting to the good parts of the story. I can't believe it took 15 chapters to get to this point but I guess they have a lot to say. Lol What do you guys think about the vanilla orchids and why it has been plaguing Daryl so? The power of the unconscious mind cannot ever be underestimated. Daryl is chasing demons even in this AU. It's almost like it's his destiny. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was kind of hard to write because getting the Daryl dynamic while adding in a major theme of the plot line is difficult. So if you hated it, I apologize, the next chapter will hopefully be good. Let me know what you think might happen next. I have a couple of surprises up my sleeve. So do what you do best, cause seriously you guys ROCK, read, review and tell your friends. Until next time, xoxoxoxo. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Daryl was still standing watching the waves trying to decide how he was going to swallow his huge amount of pride and apologize to Beth. It went against his very nature to apologize. He walked back up the steps, trudging slowly. It felt very much to him as if he was going to the guillotine. He slid open the doors to the deck and found a note on the table. If she had gone and run off, he was going to kill her himself, he thought. But the note was from Merle. "Back in a few days, baby brother. M". Strange, it was a far trip down to the tip of Hatteras where Daryl's house was located and wasn't an easy trip to make but hey, he wasn't Merle's keeper any more than Merle was his.

He tried not to feel guilty for feeling relieved that Merle had taken his leave. This visit was just not happening at a convenient time. He wasn't really sure there every would be a convenient time for his brother to make an appearance but with Beth there, it was too much for Daryl to handle.

He looked in the kitchen and living area and didn't find Beth in either place. He knew she wasn't on the deck because he would have seen her as he walked up from the beach. He walked down the hall to her room and found the door standing wide open.

He retraced his steps. Maybe she had found her way up to the library. It was a loft room above the living area and was an observatory of sorts. From the high elevation, you could look out one set of windows to the ocean and the ones on the opposite side of the room gave a beautiful view of the sound. He hardly ever went up there anymore and often forgot it was a good place to hide out. As he started up the steps, he could already smell the sweet scent of vanilla and flowers that he had come to love. It tickled his senses a wave of something awfully close to nostalgia washed over him. As he came to the top, he saw her curled up on the sofa, a book laid across her chest. His heart caught in his chest at the sight of her. She was so god damn beautiful it almost hurt to look at her and in slumber she was even more so.

She had evidently been reading "The Notebook" and he wondered how in the hell it had found its way into his library. His reading tastes spread more to Steven King than that of Nicholas Sparks. Not that he had anything against his writing, he just didn't have an interest in reading a damn romance novel.

He went to turn to go back down the steps. He didn't feel like he had the right to wake her up. Seems like he had already done that last night and that was the main reason he was in the most distasteful position of having to say he was sorry. For what, he didn't know. He still thought it was damn dangerous. Not to mention the ethical dilemma he faced from her being a business associate. Merle hadn't missed his mark on that one. Daryl never mixed business with pleasure. But Beth just didn't seem to fit into the pleasure category, at least not in the conventional sense. He had already kissed her several times and he knew that sex with Beth would be pleasurable. Hell, he figured they might burn up on contact once they got around to it. But he was getting way ahead of himself. Besides the fact that sex didn't even seem to be the right term to describe anything of the sort with Beth.

"Hey" Beth called from the couch. She sat up and moved the book beside her. She didn't know at what point she had fallen asleep. She had been so angry when Daryl had left her standing there after their argument that she had gone in search of any kind of distraction. She had found the room and curled up with a book. She hadn't intended to fall asleep but the nap had done her good.

"Hey" said Daryl softly as he walked back up the three steps it took to get to the top landing. He walked over to where she was sitting, feeling ridiculous to ask her if he could sit down in his own damn house but that was exactly what he did. "Can I sit?" he gestured to the sofa beside her.

"Sure. " She answered as he sat down next to her. "I'm-"

"I'm-" They both started to speak at the same time and then laughed nervously. He motioned for her to go first.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I had no right to say what I said to you. What happened with you and Maria was awful and I didn't have any right to bring that up. I'm pretty ashamed of myself." She admitted sheepishly and Daryl forgot for a moment what he had been going to say. She was apologizing to him. He was thoroughly confused. He had never met anyone like her. He had only ever had one sided relationships. This two sided give-and-take thing they had going on was foreign to Daryl. He wasn't sure how to take it so he just forged ahead.

"No, I'm sorry. You were right". Damn if those weren't the most bitter words he had ever had to utter. They actually didn't taste as bad as he thought they would though.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Go on" She said, her expression one of curiosity.

"I don't get to make the decision by myself. I don't know what's going to happen. I still think it's dangerous. But if you want to try- Whatever this is between us" He ran his hand through his shaggy hair, not really sure what else to say and he held his hands out to convey this to her. "I am afraid. I ain't never been afraid of anythin' in my entire life. But this. With us. It scares me. " He took her hand and moved it to his chest, right over his heart. "Feel".

Beth could feel his heartbeat thrumming beneath her fingers and she gripped his shirt, even as he moved his hand down to take her other hand in his. She looked at him and realized that his guard was completely down for the first time, maybe in his whole life and she was so moved by his speech that she moved her hands up on either side of his face and searched his eyes, finding that cold steely glint behind his bright crystal blue eyes was gone. In its place was one of the most tender gazes that had ever shone upon her. She let her eyes flutter closed to signal her intention and leaned closer to him to move her lips over his.

Daryl groaned as he moved his hands to her waist, his fingers skimming the soft flesh of her hips as his mouth slanted over hers and he felt her lips part willingly under his. He teased her parted lips with his tongue and moved to draw her in even further, knowing that there was no turning back now.

Beth pulled away breathlessly to look at him. "It scares me too, Daryl. We can figure it out together if you want." She offered.

Daryl knew that he had never heard anything so wonderful in his life. This beautiful person sitting here before him, telling him, Daryl Dixon, that they could figure out this whole thing together. He brought his lips to hers again, wanting to consume her, cherish her, love her. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. Like it was him and her against the world. And he felt like they just might win.

**Sorry it's so short and so sorry to leave you guys hanging but my sister is getting married later today and I have a zillion things to do! So let me know how you liked this chapter. The next chapter might be something you really want to tune in for, wink wink, nudge nudge. I think they have danced around it long enough. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review, pretty pretty please. Until next time (hopefully later tonight), xoxoxoxo **

**PS – Please forgive any typos as I didn't get to proof it as thoroughly as I would like. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Beth marveled at the man before her. He had gotten up from the sofa and pulled her up to him and led the way down the stairs. He kept walking, not to her room but to his, like they had last night before they got interrupted. It seemed like it was much longer than yesterday but it was funny that way; time with Daryl. It was as if it sped up and slowed down all at once and it made her dizzy. Or maybe it was because Daryl swept her up in his arms just before they crossed the threshold to his room. She squealed in delight and nuzzled her head to his chest.

"You're heavier than you look" He muttered and her mouth dropped open in mock horror.

"Hey!" She protested, playfully swatting at his arm as he sat her on her feet ever so slowly, letting her body slide all the way down his, the friction building between them and igniting a fire deep in Beth's belly. Suddenly, it was all serious and she felt the butterflies in her stomach at the look that he was sending her, his eyes smoldering into hers as if he was undressing her soul. Beth shivered involuntarily and unconsciously dropped her head back, exposing her neck and Daryl took the invitation, dipping his head slowly to the tender flesh there and spreading soft slow kisses all the way up her jaw line until finally resting on her lips.

Daryl moved his hands to Beth's hips and looped one finger in each belt loop on her shorts, pulling her against him, her body molding to his like a jigsaw puzzle, Beth soft in all the places that he was so very hard. Daryl had a sense as he was kissing Beth that it was some sort of forbidden pleasure but at the same time, he knew that his lips were meant for hers. His hands were meant for her hands. His soul was meant for her soul and he knew it sounded corny, but he figured he had never asked for a damn thing in his whole entire life. Just maybe it was his turn for something good to happen. Beth was so achingly good to him that the more he was around her, the more he craved her presence. The more he touched her, the deeper his need grew to draw her ever closer. It was maddening but at the same time, it kept him grounded.

Beth sighed against his lips as he deepened the kiss, his tongue probing her mouth, exploring, tasting, nipping lightly on her bottom lip as he grazed back over them again. Beth's lips fairly tingled at the sensation he was creating. Her heart was hammering in her chest so much that she was convinced it was louder than the ocean outside their door. She felt like she had that summer they had gone to Six Flags. She had ridden the roller coaster and it had dipped down suddenly in a drop that had made her feel as if her stomach had dropped out beneath her as it seemed they fell into nothingness. She knew then why they called it falling in love. Because Beth was convinced that was what was happening here. Before last week she hadn't known of his existence and now she loved him. Beyond reason, beyond anything that she had ever experienced. Daryl was everything that she had been missing in life. But she was suddenly so glad that she had waited. That the universe had sealed up this gift for them and held it for safe keeping until now.

Beth pulled away a little uncertain. She bit her lower lip and Daryl had to control his urge to punish her with his lips again. "What is it?" He whispered. But he thought he knew. She was a virgin. It was evident in almost every single part of their physical relationship. Just the tentative brushes, not quite sure but exploring nonetheless.

"I've never done this before." She admitted shyly and looked up into his eyes.

He smiled softly. "I figured as much. You sure you want to do this? We don't have ta." He pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. She was wearing it in a ponytail again. Daryl meant what he had told her. They didn't have to do anything. The damndest thing of it was that Daryl could be perfectly content just kissing Beth Greene for the rest of his life. He'd have to jack off almost constantly to be able to live but he would do it in a heartbeat. He smiled to himself.

"I'm sure Daryl. I know we haven't known each other that long. But I know one thing. You would never hurt me." She smiled up at him softly and he ached for her all over again.

"No, darlin' I wouldn't. Not in a million years. But ya know the first time might be a little rough. I'll be as easy as I can. I promise," He said gently. He didn't want her getting in over her head. He would stop any time she said the word, but he wanted to make sure she knew it might be uncomfortable for her the first time or two. But he knew a few tricks that would make it a little bit easier for her and hopefully even make her come.

She nodded her understanding. "I know. I don't care. I want this, Daryl. I want you." She said to him softly and ran her hands up his chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt, unfastening the top one and waited for his reaction.

Daryl sucked in his breath at the implied direction things were moving and she bravely undid the next few, sliding the fabric from his shoulders. She glanced to him for an answer to the question her hands were asking and he nodded.

Daryl moved his hands to her pullover and skimmed his fingers up over her ribs, feeling her sharp intake of breath and feeling a thrill that he could make her react that way. He had thought they would incinerate on contact but he had been wrong. What he was experiencing right now was a low heat, slow burning, smoldering so they didn't catch fire. He pulled himself back and stilled his hands just beneath her breasts. Beth's eyes answering the question for him, her pupils dilated in deep pools of desire and she nodded her consent.

Daryl moved his hands up to cover both breasts and groaned as he felt her nipples harden beneath his palms. Beth reached between them and leaned back to pull her shirt off in one movement, leaving her bare breasts exposed and it felt positively delicious watching Daryl appraise her with his eyes as his hands explored the newly exposed skin and then he dipped his head to take one nipple into his mouth while the other massaged her other breast. He sucked on her nipple, drawing the bead into his mouth and suckling gently, feeling Beth arch her back. He moved his fingers down to the button on her jeans and watched her face for any sign of doubt. Finding none, he opened the button and slid the zipper down as Beth moved her hips forward. Daryl hooked his fingers in her shorts and pulled them down, feeling Beth shimmy a little until the shorts fell in a heap and she stepped neatly away from them and back into his arms, wanting to minimize the separation as much as possible.

Beth groaned against his mouth and she reached between them to the button of his pants and nearly wept in frustration at finding that he had on button fly jeans. She painstakingly unbuttoned each one as she kissed him, feeling him smiling against her mouth. Before unbuttoning the last button she reached up and pulled his hips to hers roughly and she could feel the evidence of his desire pushing against her. She pulled away to smile at him, a wicked glint in her eye, feeling satisfied when she heard his gasp of pleasure. She liked the feeling of power she had in pushing all of Daryl Dixon's buttons. She may not be experienced but learning what Daryl liked was as easy as reading a book. His face was an open map of desire.

Beth finally managed to undo the last button and pushed his jeans and boxers down at one time. She couldn't help it; she had long been curious about what he would look like and she tried not to let her eyes widen at his size.

Beth stepped away from Daryl as he stood naked before her and looped one finger in each side of her string bikini panties, letting them drop to the floor at her feet. She never looked to see where they landed, just looked into his eyes the entire time she removed the final piece of clothing that stood between the two of them. She loved the feeling of his eyes roving over her. He pushed her gently back on the bed and just stood over her for a moment, looking at her softly.

"Beth, you are so goddamned beautiful." He said as he laid down beside her. He moved his hand over her breast as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her slowly, wanting to savor each moment. He continued kissing her even as his fingers traveled south, skimming over her flat stomach, over that slight curve of her hip and ghosted even lower until he reached the apex of her thighs.

He pulled his lips away from hers to nuzzle her neck as he whispered in her ear. He decided that this is the position he would stay in, so he could make sure she could hear him. He wanted this to be as pleasurable for her as possible while causing her the least amount of pain. He figured the only way he could do that was to do everything slowly and with lots of warning. He hoped like hell he was ready for the amount of self restraint he was going to have to have to keep himself from doing what his body longed for; to pound himself into her until they were both spent. But Beth was much too inexperienced for that. They were going to take it nice and slow even if it took all day and that was just fine with him.

Beth delighted in all the sensations that were washing over her. Daryl had moved his mouth to her neck and as he nuzzled on it she figured out that it was a major turn on for her. She felt her pulse throbbing between her thighs and could feel dampness there. She wiggled her hips back and forth, knowing that she needed him to touch her. As if answering her plea, Daryl moved his finger down and traced it lightly over her slit. He whispered at her ear, "Open your legs for me darlin'" and he smiled as Beth shivered against him, molding herself to him and doing his bidding, letting her legs fall open as he delved one finger into her moist folds.

Beth was every bit as soft and wet as he expected her to be and he groaned aloud as he felt how ready her body was for him. She was so damned tight it made his cock throb even harder and he could feel himself twitch against the side of her leg. Beth gasped as he moved his finger up to her clit and began to move it in rapid tight circles. He moved his mouth away from her neck for a moment to take one nipple into his mouth and suck gently, feeling her come undone beneath his hand. She bucked against his fingers even as her legs clamped over his hand. The aching throb in her pelvis completely spiraled out in downward waves over her spine, sending the most delicious shockwaves, making every muscle quiver as they tensed and released continuously until her orgasm ebbed off. He continued moving his fingers and one orgasm rocked into another one and she gasped as she arched her hips up off the bed.

Daryl smiled as he licked at her nipples and knew that he was made for loving Beth. He would love to move even lower down the bed and taste her, but he knew that they weren't quite ready for that just yet. He was, but he knew Beth would probably be too embarrassed to truly enjoy it.

Beth laid back on the bed, gasping. "Is that normal?" She asked him referring to the back to back joyrides her body had just taken.

"Sometimes" he murmured as he moved his lips back up to her neck and whispered "You ready for me, Princess?"

She smiled up at him as he positioned himself over her. Beth had never moved to cover herself and this surprised her a bit. She thought she would be shy in front of anyone seeing her naked, but with Daryl it felt completely natural and she wasn't the least bit self-conscious. Something about being laid out naked in front of Daryl Dixon made her feel incredibly sexy. She nodded at him.

Daryl put one arm on each side of her head, placing his cock against her wet opening, teasing the tender flesh there, grazing up to her clit and back down, easing himself slowly into her and meeting the thin veil of resistance. He stilled himself in her, letting her adjust to the feeling of him inside her.

Beth felt him trying so hard to hold himself back and he was concentrating so hard, it was cute. His brow was furrowed and she just instinctively arched her hips upward, her body answering some ancient mating call, feeling a tear and sharp stab of pain. He looked down in her in surprise, concern etched over his features.

Beth moved her hips again, moving them in a slow circle, feeling herself stretch to accommodate him. It had hurt at first but now it was just a slight dull ache and every nerve ending was on edge, waiting for what was next.

Daryl breathed her name as he felt her wiggle her hips. "Beth" he whispered. "I ain't-" but he didn't have time to finish that sentence as she moved her hips again and he was fine with her setting the pace, so long as she didn't mind a do-over when he couldn't hold on anymore.

He began to thrust lightly, his pace matching the one that she set. He pulled back to look at her, watching her eyes as they dilated further and her mouth dropped open. He longed to kiss her but he didn't want to miss even one moment of the rapture on her face. Instead he made himself content with weaving his fingers through her hair and undoing that damned ponytail the soft tresses spilling over her shoulders to cover the creamy tops of her breasts. Beth met his thrusts with each movement of her own and the pace was becoming so regular now that his body knew the rhythm and was acting accordingly. He could feel the pressure building in the base of his spine as he got even harder inside her the moment before he felt the tight cords of tension release all at once, uncoiling deep in his belly as his muscles clenched and relaxed, sending waves of pleasure to wash over him again and again until he was spent. For the first time in his entire life, Daryl Dixon had not worried about pulling out or any other form of reasonable precautionary measures or if the whole damn world came crashing down on top of them. He got lost in the moment and he couldn't even find that he was sorry for it.

In looking down at Beth, she smiled up at him and he moved himself from her, grabbing a towel off the nightstand and handing it to her. She wiped herself off quickly before curling against him and he brought his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. "We didn't use anything." She said as she smiled up at him sheepishly.

"I know. I'm sorry about that." He told her. And he guessed his original thought had been a lie. He guessed he was a little sorry.

"I don't care. That was freakin' amazin'". Beth exclaimed. She grinned up at him, that bright smile that he had come to love and he chuckled.

"Is that so?" He murmured against the top of her head.

"Umm, yes!" she said, emphasizing the last word. "Is it always like that?" She asked him pulling back to look at him.

"Not always. But I kind of thought it'd be that way with us." He admitted. He didn't even find it strange that he was telling her all this. He somehow knew that she'd drag everything out of him eventually anyway. It was much easier to just let himself open up to her, peeling himself back a layer at a time.

"Me too." She whispered. He brought his lips to hers and as he kissed her, Daryl knew that nothing in this world could ever compare to making love to Beth. Suddenly his whole life had shifted focus and as off kilter as it was, he didn't give a damn. He was with Beth. She made him happy. And for once he let himself think that he deserved it. That he deserved her. He breathed in the intoxicating musk of vanilla and orchids and found that the only thing he saw dancing behind his eyelids was a beautiful blonde girl with bright blue eyes. His past was fading away and his future looked brighter every moment. All because of Beth. His Beth.

**Okay guys, this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. My muse was being a total bitch and without the help of great friend and fellow writer rckyfrk I would still be beating my head against the keyboard. Thanks girl! I hope everyone likes it and was worth the wait. Let me know your thoughts. I tried to make it happen like I saw it in my head. Just sometimes when it's something this serious, I fangirl out and have no coherent thoughts. "What is air?" haha Alright, so let me know how I did. What you would like to see happen. Any predictions. Truly it makes me giddy to read your reviews. Thanks so much for reading! Until next time, xoxoxoxo **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Beth opened her eyes the next morning the first thing she was aware of, actually hyperaware of, was the ache between her thighs. It was unfamiliar but it wasn't altogether unpleasant. Thinking of why she ached changed the overall sensation to a pulsing desire and she was shocked at her body and to what limits it was willing to take itself. She stretched slowly, feeling Daryl stir beside her and she turned to face him, hoping to God that she didn't have morning breath and daringly reached her hand over to creep over his chest, her fingers ghosting over the surface as he opened his eyes and looked at her and smiled. "Good mornin'", she whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. She let her fingers drift downwards, stopping just as she reached the triangle of coarse curls just below his abdomen. She felt him suck in his breath. They had made love twice more in the night and she couldn't believe that she was ready for more already but she just wanted to explore every single inch of him.

Daryl placed his hand on top of hers underneath the covers and stilled her fingers for a moment. "You tryin' ta kill me girl?" he groaned. "I'm an old dude." He protested gently. She had proven to be a fast learner. They had gone and taken a shower together after the third time, their energy finally having been spent and they had gone to sleep in the early dawn hours. Now she was wanting him again and he couldn't deny that he was wanting her too. If she skimmed her fingers a bit lower, she would be met with his hardened cock as it twitched against her palm. He found that he was willing her to do it before he realized that he still had her hand imprisoned in his light grip. "You wasn't that old last night". She suggested with her eyes and he sighed as he released her fingers and he saw a smile play across her features before she kissed him.

He groaned against her mouth as she probed her tongue into his, their mouths answering one another, almost like a prayer, for redemption or request he wasn't sure which. He reached between them and skimmed his fingers down over her flat stomach, not taking as much time in exploring the curve of her hip this time. He was a man on a mission. He wanted to taste her. He traced his fingers over her lips there, eliciting a moan from Beth and a twitch in her thigh muscles as she let her legs fall out to the side, giving him full access to what he desired. He broke their kiss and pulled back from her. "Do you trust me?" He asked her.

"Of course I do. Why are you askin' me that now?" Beth's face was flushed and she said it a little urgently, anxious to do what he wanted or not to do it, she didn't know.

"I wanna try somethin'. But I want you to let your mind completely relax. Don't think about anything. Just let yourself feel." He told her.

Beth nodded. "Okay."

Daryl pushed her gently back on the bed and as he pushed his finger inside her moist folds, feeling the velvety softness of her there, his cock twitched as it hardened further "You're so goddamned wet for me Princess". He breathed as he looked at her watching her features. Her mouth had dropped open and her breath was coming in little gasps. He pulled his finger out and her eyes popped open in protest. He made sure she was watching and placed his finger to his lips and put it into his mouth, tasting how good she tasted. Her eyes were nearly closed now as she gasped, "Please Daryl." Was all she said. She didn't know what she was asking him for but she just knew that she needed him to do something to ease the ache between her legs.

Daryl slid himself down her body, watching her reaction. Her eyes opened a little bit wider and she leaned up on her elbows, curious as to what he was doing. She moved to close her legs and he shook his head at her slightly. "Na-ah. Keep 'em open Princess. You're gonna wanna feel this." Daryl realized that he was not so much as promising her as he was pledging an oath. To love her as much as she would tolerate before begging him to fuck her. He positioned himself between her thighs as she looked down at him, her pupils completely blown now.

Beth' s senses rocked as she watched him lick the finger that had just been inside her. Part of her wanted to be scandalized and the other part. Well, the other part wanted his tongue there and it surprised her, delighted her, all at the same time. She knew she was supposed to think it was dirty but the only thing she could think about right now was Daryl positioning himself down there, wrapping his arms around her thighs as he lovingly stroked her, teasing her slit with his finger and then she gasped as he replaced his finger with the tip of his tongue, just licking lightly up and down along that little line that stood between his mouth and that place where she knew he could make her come undone. He moved his fingers to separate her there and flicked his tongue lightly over her clit and he was pleased to hear a soft moan come from her mouth. He pulled his mouth away long enough to tell her, "you taste so fuckin' good Princess." And then he put his tongue back to her clit, stronger, harder pressure this time, rotating his tongue and flicking it back and forth over that hardened nub, as he pushed a finger inside her, feeling her muscles start to contract.

Daryl telling her she tasted good to him was the catalyst for her. But when he started flicking his tongue over her, she could feel it building deep in her belly and spiraling into the base of her spine, that delicious ache that pulsated in and out, her body a quivering mess at the end as she came apart beneath his touch. "Please Daryl. I need you. Inside me." She finally bit the words out.

Daryl didn't waste any time fulfilling her request. He smiled at her as he pulled himself up over her and positioned his throbbing cock between her legs, pushing in gently. He knew she had to be sore after all the times they had sex in the past few hours. But Beth was having none of that. He chuckled as she met him thrust for thrust, needing to set this punishing rhythm and he let her. He matched the new pace she set with ease until he could feel her starting to clench around him again. He moved to put his arms completely around her, holding her slight body against his. He could feel her second orgasm rocking her hard as she came apart again, this time in his arms, and he thought he might die from the sheer pleasure of it; the sheer beauty of it as he felt his own orgasm coming. It was just at the edge, not quite in his grasp, it was building and building and Beth whispered against his ear. "I want you to come for me" and that was it for him. It sent him reeling over the edge and now it was his turn to fall apart in her arms. She held onto him in every way, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped high on his hips. She kissed the side of his neck and whispered to him. "I love you."

He collapsed on top of her and knew that he was going to kick himself for not pulling out in time. Again. But he didn't care. She had just told him she loved him. For once in his goddamn life, Daryl didn't over-think it. He didn't hesitate. "I love you too." He whispered and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Daryl looked across the table at Beth who looked like the sexiest thing he had ever seen, sitting in his button up shirt and nothing else. Just that knowledge was hard enough to deal with but with her sending him her sexy glances every once in a while, he was a bundle of nervous energy. He knew he needed to call Rick and find out what the latest was but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. He think he finally got all those movies talking about needing the love of a good woman. She was definitely good. Sometimes she was good in an evil way, he thought wickedly, but he knew that she was everything good that he had never had in his life. He intended to keep it and the hell of it was he didn't know how, but he was sure of one thing. He would protect what was his or he would die trying. And Beth was definitely that. His.

**What do you guys think? I blame rckyfrk solely for the content of this chapter as she sent me this link to watch this you tube video, Daryl & Beth, the taste of your lips made by StepProds! So freakin good and such Bethyl fluffiness. Yep, this chapter was born solely from that video and my imagination. Hope it was not too much for anyone. Beth is new at all the physical aspects of their relationship, but it's totally natural for them to experiment in this fashion. That's just my opinion. And Daryl is a red-blooded male. I mean, it's like 2 plus 2 right? Anyways, I hope I got it right. It has been a lot harder to write these AU Bethyl love scenes. So please leave me some love and let me know how I did. Also, don't think they are off the hook and it's all hearts and flowers from here on out. That would be too much like "a damn romance novel". Right? Hahaha Nah, sorry to say that they are going to have some conflict coming up soon. But hey it will just make the story better right. Okay, you guys know what to do. Read, review, tell your friends. Until next time, xoxoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own the Walking Dead or the characters. I have just borrowed them for my own explicit purposes. Enjoy! **

Chapter 19

Beth was doing her best to stay up on the kiteboard, feeling frustrated that she couldn't get the technique down. Daryl, for all his gruffness and surliness in the past was a surprisingly good teacher. He was patient and Beth didn't know why. She felt like an extreme clutz every time she fell off the damn thing. They had mastered kiteboarding in the sound yesterday and it had been exhilarating feeling the wind whipping about and catching air every time the wind changed positions. It was more a skill of balance and centering. Beth had only ever been on waterskis and she had been terrible at that. But kiteboarding was something she had taken to as a natural according to Daryl. Well, until now that is.

Yesterday they had driven up Highway 12 to Canadian Hole, an area named by locals for all the Canadians that make the trek every year to come kiteboard on the Pamlico Sound and often the Atlantic Ocean as well. That's where they were now. Beth had been rather insistent about wanting to try her luck in the rougher waters of the Atlantic after their great experience yesterday in the sound.

Beth readjusted her bathing suit for the fifteenth time, now wishing she had listened to Daryl when he told her she needed a different suit for what they were attempting. The bathing suit had been just fine yesterday for the sound, but now here out in the ocean today where the waters were choppy and the winds much fiercer, she had almost lost her top to the Atlantic at least three times.

Daryl watched her adjusting her suit and he smiled to himself. God she was cute when she was determined about something. She had a fierceness about her that he found surprised him. She was nothing if not stubborn. He watched the pattern of the waves, looking for the perfect set. He was looking for something a little more challenging than the small waves she had already mastered and a little less daunting than the wave that had knocked them both on their asses a few minutes ago. They had both come up sputtering and Beth looked positively bedraggled looking with her thick blonde hair falling over her eyes. He had laughed so hard watching the look of shock wash over her features and she tried to smooth in her hair into some semblance of normal, finally resorting to dipping her head beneath the water to get it to behave. She wasn't a girly girl but she was pretty particular about her hair, he knew. They had gone to dinner the night before and she had taken an exorbitant amount of time getting her hair just right, which was weird to Daryl. He thought she looked beautiful right now with her sea-salt and windswept hair slicked back from her forehead. She wasn't wearing any make up and to Daryl, she had never looked more beautiful.

His body tensed as he spotted the perfect set of waves coming up. "Get ready Beth. Keep your feet wide, plant them firmly just like we worked on." He encouraged and was pleased when he saw her getting in the stance that would allow her to be able to stand up against the wave set which was quickly approaching. He decided to sit this set out, feeling in his gut that she was going to get it this time.

She stood up perfectly, planting her feet with just the right amount of pressure as the board lifted against the force of the wave and the kite lifting it just off the surface of the water. She caught a good twenty feet of air and he heard her whoop and he couldn't help but let out one of his own. "Way ta go, girl!" He called. He knew she couldn't hear him but he said the words anyway. He was so proud of her. It had taken him at least a week to be able to kiteboard in the ocean. She had done it in less than a day. He watched as the board landed on the water and went right back up again on the next pull of the wind and it coming back down again, her feet planted firmly and her intentions steady. She nearly expertly wove the board in and out of the set, riding it out and he held his breath as she almost caught the next set right behind it.

He could see the look of intensity on her face and he knew the minute she over-thought it. Her balance swayed and the board flipped sideways and she tumbled into the ocean with a splash. He smiled as he paddled his way over to her. He had his kite down and was basically using his board as a glorified raft as he made his way to her. He paused for a moment seeing something bobbing in the water and he grinned widely as he fished it out. She was going to be hella pissed, but he had tried to warn her about her choice of suit and how it was going to be pretty much ineffective against the forces of nature out here.

He finished paddling over to her and jumped off his board to get beside her in the water. She was sputtering and trying to get the hair out of her eyes. He held up the suit with two fingers, an obvious smirk on his face. "Looking for something." He teased and even in the bright sun, he could see her blushing as she bobbed in the water, her creamy white breasts made even lighter in the noonday sun. Every once in a while as the waves ebbed past them, he got a glimpse of nipples and it surprised him how much that aroused him. It had been four days since they had first made love and he couldn't seem to get enough of her. They had finally had to go get condoms; they were fucking at least five times a day, so it was stupid not to.

Beth reached her hand out for her suit, coming up beside him in the water. "Did you see me?" She asked excitedly. She knew she was standing there naked from the waist up but at least the water was hiding it for the most part.

"I saw you babe." He said as he pulled her close in the water, fixing the bathing suit around her. "You were great."

"Stupid bikini" she muttered as she reached up to tie it behind her neck and turned around so Daryl could finish tying the one across her back.

He smiled as he finished tying off the suit and grasped her shoulders to face him. He smiled down at her. "I told you, Princess." He laughed.

She hated the "I told you so" but she found that she couldn't be pissed at him for it with the look he was giving her after giving her suit back. "I know, but I really thought it would be okay. I need a new suit." She said smartly, winding her arms up around his neck, being careful to keep the cord to the kiteboard attached to her wrist. He brought his hands up to her sides and skimmed his hands up over her sides, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. He wished it wasn't so damned exposed out here. He'd love to take her out here in the ocean but it was hardly practical with their boards attached to the both of them. Still he couldn't help skimming his hands up her sides and letting his thumb graze over each nipple over the fabric of her bikini, feeling them pebbled up from his touch and the cool water of the Atlantic.

"I'd like to fuck you right out here." He whispered as he brought his lips down to hers, not giving her a chance to respond, feeling extremely satisfied as he felt the way her body sighed against his, the water surrounding them and lapping at their bodies.

Beth moaned under his touch and his lips and as he told her his wishes, her body echoed that desire. Sometimes it surprised her, his desire for her. But it was the same for her. She felt herself getting wet as he slid his tongue into her mouth, probing gently and lapping at her tongue as she raked her fingers through his damp hair. She felt him growl against her lips and he pulled himself away, pressing a firm kiss to her forehead. "We should get back to the house." He told her as he finally was able to drag himself from her embrace.

Beth let him go reluctantly but she knew he was right. Their session out here in the ocean had about worn her out. Her body was starting to protest from the punishment she had doled out in the past few days. Between the kiteboarding and their lovemaking, Beth's muscles were fairly quivering from all the activity.

"Come on, Princess." Daryl said as he waded through the water, trying to ease the board with the current going diagonal to the shore. The currents out here on the Outer Banks could be especially strong and Daryl was ever aware of watching for rip currents. The area was known for it and it was no wonder with three different currents converging at the same point in the shelf of the Atlantic just off the coast. He had been caught in one a few years back and he was thankful for his Special Ops training. He knew to swim with the current to pull himself out of the dangerous waters until he could get safely to shore.

Beth followed him, sighing as they finally reached where the sea met with the sandy beaches, pulling the board beside her, rather than behind her. She had gone kayaking out here a few times with her family and had gotten smacked in the head by more than one wayward kayak being propelled by the rough waves. After the first couple of times, she had finally learned her lesson. She sighed deeply as she breathed in the briny air.

"Can we call Maggie tonight?" She asked Daryl as they plodded up the long boardwalk back to the house.

"Yeah," Daryl replied, his tone turning serious. "I talked to Rick this morning. They are getting ready to move Maggie to a safer location tomorrow." He had been saving this conversation for later, not wanting to worry her, but since she had brought it up, now was a good time as any.

"Why?" Beth asked, the alarm evident in her voice. "Did something happen?" She stopped in her tracks.

They finally reached the fence surrounding the house and pool on the oceanside of the property. Daryl pushed it open and they quickly stored the kiteboards.

Daryl handed her a thick towel and grabbed one for himself as they reached the steps. "Let's talk about this inside okay." He knew they were isolated here but he had begun to feel a little uneasy the past 24 hours. He hoped his instinct was wrong, but he kept getting the feeling that they were being watched. He had had glanced over his shoulder several times in the past day and had even run reconnaissance the night before, scouting the perimeter of the beach house as Beth slept, needing to reassure himself that he was imagining things. He attributed it to the lack of sleep here lately. He and Beth had been staying up pretty late, exploring one another and just talking and laughing until the wee hours of the morning.

He needed to get his shit straight, he thought as they entered the house, the cold air hitting their wet skin.

Beth turned to face him, looking impossibly small wrapped up in the giant towel and the worried look etched hard into her soft features. "Tell me."

"Let's take a quick shower and grab a bite to eat. Then I'll fill you in. It's not a big deal. I promise." He assured her.

"Are you sure?" Beth asked. She trusted him, but the thought of Maggie being in further danger sent a dagger of cold dread piercing her stomach.

"Would I have taken you kiteboarding today if there was something really wrong?" he asked her sensibly.

Beth couldn't argue with that and she visibly relaxed as she took a step forward and felt some of the tension leave her body as his words sunk in and he pulled the towel from around her and wrapped them both inside it. "Yeah, I know." She conceded. His words made sense and she couldn't fault him for trying to take her mind off of things.

Daryl pulled her against him, loving the feel of her body pressed against his, their skin cool from the ocean but warming with their passion for one another. "Love you Beth." He whispered gruffly. The words were still hard for him to say, but it got easier every time. He still couldn't believe that his admission had spilled out of him as they had made love that morning. They had definitely been caught in the moment but one thing was for sure, it was real. As real as anything Daryl had ever felt.

"Love you too." She pulled away and smiled at him, following him down the hall to the bedroom they now shared; his. She had moved all her stuff into his room the day after they had first made love. It had been unnecessary before that. They hadn't worn clothes at all that first twenty four hours after they had finally given in to everything they had been feeling.

Beth had been surprised when Daryl had responded in kind to her declaration during their lovemaking. She had just wanted him to know how she felt. She hadn't expected him to reciprocate, but the weight of his admission was evident in every look he sent her, fairly smoldering with everything he felt for her. With all that, it was hard to not believe it. She marveled at the love they had for one another and it was hard to reconcile everything that had brought them together. She tried hard not to worry too much about what he was about to tell her. She trusted that he would keep them safe. Her, Maggie, him; all of them. He had become her protector, her lover, her confidant, her everything. She felt her heart soar inside her chest thinking about all that he was to her. Suddenly her entire life was wrapped up in Daryl Dixon. And despite the circumstances, she had never felt more sure of anything in her entire life. She loved this man beyond anything she had ever known and she could no longer fathom a life without him. What the hell was she going to do now that she had fallen in love with the most mysterious man she had ever met? Daryl Dixon was everything that she had never thought she needed. She felt like every moment in her life had led up to this and she was grateful. So grateful for the opportunity to feel something bigger than the universe itself. Loving Daryl had changed her. She had been a virgin when she met him, not just in a sexual way. He had awakened something in her and now that it had been freed, there was no turning back. She didn't even want to.

xxx-xxxxx

Beth felt something pulling her from the sweet tendrils of deep sleep. It was someone shaking her awake. She opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room and opened her mouth to scream, finding that she couldn't because suddenly a hand clamped down over her, rendering her speechless. As the fear catapulted through her veins, she only had one thought. "Where the hell was Daryl?"

**Sorry guys. I tried to warn you! Hope you don't think I am too evil (I am)! So what did you think of this chapter. I tried to include a lot of stuff. It's getting ready to get a little bit scary now. Couldn't be helped; it's completely necessary. And I know, Daryl didn't even get to tell her about his and Rick's conversation. I haven't worked that out in my head yet. But the rest of it is already planned out. Sorry for any errors and please excuse any naivete on my part where kiteboarding is concerned. I have only ever watched the sport, so I am not really up on all the correct terminology. I would be less than graceful on a kiteboard! So what do you think is getting ready to happen? What is going to happen to our favorite couple, our poor Bethyl? I know, it breaks my heart to write it as much as it breaks yours to read it. Hope you like. Please leave me love on your way out. I love you guys so much! You NEVER disappoint! Until next time, xoxoxoxo **


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter warrants a trigger warning for sexual assault. If you know this bothers you please don't read it. Mental health and physical health are far more important than this story

Chapter 20

Beth felt the rough hand clamping harder down over her mouth as she struggled against it. Some part of Beth had maybe thought it was Daryl trying to wake her up just at first. She knew from the texture of the palms and the foreign scents invading her nostrils that it wasn't him. She was trying desperately to remember her training and act on it, even as she had been awakened so abruptly. But when she felt the cold metal of a gun against her temple, she froze and tried to relax her body so her captor would know that she got his message.

"Now this is what is going to happen, Beth." Beth cringed as she recognized the voice and fought to keep the tears at bay that were prickling at the corners of her eyes. Somehow Phillip had found her. That could only mean one thing, that he didn't know where Maggie was and he had gotten desperate. Beth tried not to cower as he came around to face her, his hand still clamped over her mouth and moving the barrel of the gun to point it at her forehead and Beth felt sick as she felt the hardness pressing against her skin. There was something very sobering about knowing all it would take was one slight twitch of his finger and it would be all over for her. Beth had always thought if she were in this situation that she would think fast and get the gun away from the person. But in actuality, everything became crystal clear. It was survival mode and instinct just kicked in. Right now, her gut was telling her to listen to him and do exactly as he said. She already knew just what evil he was capable of. Beth nodded her understanding, waiting for his words.

"I'm going to remove my hand and you're not going to open your fucking mouth." He instructed her, his voice rough, pushing the gun a little harder against her forehead and she visibly flinched. She hated this lack of control but she knew that the next few moments were crucial to her getting out of this alive. She looked up at him, his face a mask of rage, his skin having broken out in a sweat and his normally perfectly combed hair falling over his forehead. This man was not the same man that Maggie had married. She didn't know what the hell he had gotten involved in to make him so crazed but Beth had seen addicts enough in her life. She had never pegged him for a user but it was becoming apparent that he was on something. His pupils were pinpoint and the sweat coming off his skin practically screamed methamphetamine. Suddenly a lot of what Maggie had suffered made perfect sense. Maggie. God she hoped she was okay. She had just talked to her a couple hours ago so she let that thought assure her that at least her sister was safe, even if Beth wasn't.

Phillip, good as his word, took his hand from Beth's mouth and she worked her jaw back and forth. "Please Phillip." She pleaded as she looked up at him.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Beth." He bit out. "I already know it's your fault I don't have my Maggie right now. You're lucky I don't shoot you in the head right fucking now." He spit the words at her and she trained her expression to remain impassive. She knew Phillip's type and anything she said to him would likely incite further anger. He was like a literal ticking time bomb. One wrong move and he would explode, setting the worst kind of path of destruction in his wake. She hoped to God Daryl was okay. She couldn't bear the thought of him in danger and she had to trust that he could take care of himself and she prayed to god that he wasn't already dead.

Beth remained silent. "You're going to tell me where your sister is Beth. I got all night and I'm all out of patience. We can make this easy or we can make this hard." Beth glanced around her and Daryl's bedroom. Where the hell was he?

"Your boyfriend?" He laughed with that evil glint in his eye. "I took care of him." Beth really thought she might be sick at his words.

"You killed him?" She could hardly get the words out. If Daryl was dead, because of her, she would never forgive herself.

"No you stupid bitch. I didn't kill him. He's an ex-Fed. You think I'm fucking crazy? I got my reputation to think about. He's gonna be out for awhile." He tucked the gun into the front of his pants and rubbed his palm over the knuckles of his right hand. "Fucker has a hard face." He remarked. "It was fun watching him go down with my stun gun." He said as he patted his pocket. She had no doubt he would use it on her if necessary.

Beth saw red then. He had already hurt Maggie, so that was one of her family and god help her, she had come to think of Daryl the same way. He was her everything. Suddenly, Beth just couldn't stand the thought of him hurting anyone else who was close to her. She tried to get a tight hold on her anger, but she bit back at him. "I hope you broke your fucking hand, you sorry sack of shit." She spit the words at him. She might not be able to hit him but at least she could tell him exactly what she thought of him finally. "You are the worst kind of coward. Beating a woman? Raping her?" Her voice rose an octave and she expected him to stop her at any moment, but she was driven by her rage and he seemed to be surprised at the fight in Beth. She continued. "It's probably the only way you could get it up." She said, seething now. She bit out the words and even though he looked like he was about to come unhinged, she couldn't be sorry for saying them. He deserved to die for what he had done to her sister.

Phillip drew his fist back and drove his hand into her jaw, putting all his weight into the punch. Beth's head snapped back at the force of the punch, her head reeling from the impact as she felt like her face was going to explode. She could taste that familiar taste of blood in her mouth and she reached up to touch her lip where it was split. As she pulled her hand away, she had a fair amount of the coppery tasting substance dripping from her hand. Beth knew she was probably glutton for punishment but she honestly didn't care what Phillip did to her at this point. She could hope for Daryl to wake up all she wanted, but she was in this by herself and she could take care of herself. "That make you hard, you fucking prick?" She couldn't keep the venom from her voice. Beth had had to deal with a lot of criminals and unsavory people in her line of work and she never liked the part of her job that made her have to talk to people like that. But this with Phillip, she no longer cared and it felt good to say them to this sorry excuse for a human being. She was going to let him have it, consequences be damned.

Phillip made to unbuckle his pants. "You wanna find out, goody two shoes. I know you already gave your cherry to that goddamned redneck you've been shacking up with here. Let me show you what a real man feels like."

Beth's eyes went wide and she was suddenly sorry for what she had said. "Evidently the sick bastard had been watching her and Daryl." She wished she could retract some of her words now that she saw the look in his eyes. But it was too late now. She had incited a rage in Phillip and she knew he wasn't going to back down now. Phillip saw the fear in her eyes and his grin spread in malice and he pulled his hand back and slapped her hard across the cheek. Beth cried out in pain as his hand connected with the same area he had just punched moments ago. The momentum of the hit sent Beth reeling backwards off the side of the bed. Phillip rounded the corner of the bed and was on her in an instant, straddling her hips even as he undid his pants and pushed them and his underwear down long enough to expose himself to her. Beth felt sick; he was going to rape her and there wasn't going to be anything she could do about it. He reached between them and ripped her tank top upward exposing her breasts to him and he grinned. He reached down between them and crudely cupped her and squeezed hard. He moved his hand to move her panties aside and Beth began to kick her legs. The fight was not out of her yet. She bucked against him with all her strength but he outweighed her nearly double and he had his legs clamped on either side of her hips. He stopped trying to pull her underwear aside long enough to look at her and slap her. Beth's head whipped to the side and she winced. He slapped her again, the sound of his palm cracking into her flesh resounding through the room. Beth whimpered and tried to clamp her legs shut but he pried them apart roughly, his fingers digging into the tender flesh there. As he leered down at her, he licked his lips and Beth shut her eyes tightly, resigning herself to her fate. If he was going to rape her, she didn't have to watch him get off on it.

Suddenly Beth felt the weight of Phillip being lifted off her and she opened her eyes in surprise, relief and surprise etched on her features as Daryl appeared behind Phillip.

"Get yer fuckin' hands off her!" Daryl pulled him up and slammed him into the wall, Phillips head cracking but he still was able to get back up again. Daryl was on him in an instant and wheeled him around to face him.

"He has a gun, Daryl!" Beth called out, wanting to protect him as much as possible. His right eye was almost completely swollen shut and he had blood dripping down his face onto his t-shirt but he didn't look any worse for wear.

Daryl looked down at Beth as she reached up and pulled the sheet from the bed around her. He felt relatively sure he hadn't raped her. Her tank top and panties were still on, but he felt sick as he pulled Phillip as far away from Beth as he could. Daryl spared one more brief glance at Beth ensuring she was safe for the moment. That one glance cost him a hit as Phillip regained his balance and initiated a punch to Daryl, sending his fist slamming into his gut. Daryl puffed out what air he had left in his lungs and moved to block Phillip's next hit, narrowly missing a fist to the temple, which would surely have brought Daryl down after so recently having been knocked unconscious. Daryl cased his opponent, circling him. "You should have never come here. I'm going to fucking kill you, you piece of shit." Daryl spat at him and swiped his arm up over his mouth, completely unfazed with it coming away with more blood.

Phillip crouched and made as if to charge at Daryl but Daryl saw the move he was making before he did it and dodged to the left as he wrapped his arm around Phillip's neck from behind, putting all his weight into the hold. He held his position until he felt Phillip crumple to the ground. Daryl let out the breath he had been holding and checked his pulse. Stupid fuck was still breathing and Daryl was surely sorry for that, but he had to make sure Beth was okay.

Beth had been watching the fight, not sure where she could step in. It had all happened so fast. She had reached up at some point and wrapped the sheet around her middle. She moved woodenly as if driven by some inner voice and right now she wasn't sure what the inner voice was saying. She was still trying to let her pulse return to normal.

"Is he dead?" she whispered from where she sat against the wall by the bed, her legs tucked up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. Some part of her brain was screaming. The other part didn't even believe that this had just happened.

Daryl crept over to her silently. She looked like she might be in shock and he didn't want to scare her. He felt a flash of anger as he saw her lip where it was split. It made him want to go back over and finish the stupid prick off, but right now Beth was his priority. She looked so impossibly small sitting there curled in on herself. "Beth, you're safe now." He whispered to her as he approached her, crouching down in front of her and putting his hand to her face. She leaned into him and closed her eyes and he sighed in relief.

"Please kill him?" Beth looked up at him and pleaded with him, her bright blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. "So he can't hurt anybody anymore. Please Daryl?"

Daryl knew that if he had doubted he had a heart before from all the wrong he had done, he was certain he had one now because it positively felt shattered at her request. He would like nothing more than to kill the guy but Daryl knew better than to do anything but play by the books. He reached for his phone to call it in, but couldn't find it. He figured it must have fell out of his pocket in the scuffle and he searched around the bed for it. He glanced back over to where Phillip was and felt all the blood drain from his head as he saw that Phillip was gone. He looked back to Beth, who was still looking to him for the next move. He moved over to her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'm locking the door behind me Princess. " He pushed his gun into her hand. "If he comes back, don't hesitate to shoot him." Beth looked around wildly and started sobbing as she realized that Phillip had woken up and could be lurking about anywhere.

Daryl took a breath. "But don't shoot me" He felt compelled to add that. "Don't open the door until you hear me say "all clear". Got it?" She was listening but she wasn't really responding, just letting the tears fall from her eyes. Daryl reached out to shake her shoulders a bit and she finally looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as the tears fell helplessly to land on her knees. He knew then that they were in big fucking trouble.

"Beth!" he shouted at her, desperately needing her to hold off on whatever was going on inside her head. "I know what happened just now was awful. And I promise I'll make him pay. But right now, I don't know where the hell he went. And I need you to do what I tell you so we can get out of here alive. Okay, Princess?" He placed his hands on either side of her head and rubbed his thumb gently down her cheeks, tracing the tears and hoping to stop them from falling. As if that would make up for the fact that he couldn't save her from Phillip. He had the most awful weight that had settled over his chest and that pit of fear in his stomach. But for now he had to concentrate on getting Beth to safety. That was priority number one.

Beth looked at him thoughtfully while she processed what he was telling her. "Go find him. I will be fine." She whispered.

Daryl visibly relaxed when he saw a glimpse of his Beth appear behind the frightened woman that sat before him. He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Good girl. Remember: safe code is "all clear"." He reminded her as he slipped silently through the door, ensuring that the knob was locked before he turned away from the door. He scanned the hallway and found the telltale drops of blood; his of course. But Phillip had evidently stepped in it and he could see a slight footprint with specks of blood going up the other side of the hallway. He followed the pattern all the way out the sliding glass door of the living area, looking around left and right. At the bottom of the steps just before the boardwalk to the beach, the trail went cold. Daryl dug his flashlight out of his pocket, shining the light at the sand, looking for any trace of the bastard but the wind had already shifted the patterns in the dry sand making it impossible for Daryl to track Phillip further. It looked like he had come in from the beach. Daryl heard a dune buggy and saw the glint of aluminum reflecting from the moonlight and figured that was how Phillip had gotten here unseen. No matter now, Daryl meant to get them the hell out of dodge he thought as he watched the vehicle speed off, heading North up the beach.

He raced back up the steps, taking them two at a time. He checked the entire house before going back to his room, all the doors locked up tight. He knocked at his door twice. "All clear, Beth."

He heard a rustle from behind the door. "Daryl?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's me Princess." Daryl had a chance to catch his breath a bit and he thought he had a plan figured out. He knew Maggie was being moved in the morning. He and Beth had talked about it last night. The word had come down that Phillip had headed back up from Florida where the fake trail had gone cold. Last they heard he was in Georgia but by the looks of it, that last piece of information had been false. There was no way Phillip could have found them that quickly. It only meant one thing and it made Daryl sick to his stomach. Phillip was greasing somebody's palm in their organization; a fucking mole, thought Daryl. He was getting Beth out of town and the sooner the better.

Daryl let out the breath he had been holding when the door knob finally twisted and Beth opened the door to him, the sheet still wrapped tightly around her body. As he walked in the door, Beth stepped back to allow him entry. He kicked the door shut behind him and opened his arms as Beth fell into them, sobbing against his chest. "Did you find him?" Beth asked him through her tears. Daryl picked her up in his arms, careful to keep the sheet around her. He sat down on the bed, keeping her in his lap, just feeling a bone crushing need to keep her as close to him as possible. There was no way in hell he was letting her out of his sight from now on.

"I lost the trail at the beach. He came in that way." He pulled back slightly to look down at her. "He didn't-?" He found that he couldn't finish the sentence. If he had raped her, Daryl knew he would not rest another moment until he hunted Phillip Garner down and cut his pathetic cock off him and feed it to him before finishing him off in the most unsavory way Daryl could come up with. He had been a mercenary for Christ's sake; how the hell had he let his guard down so much that the prick had been able to come within a mile of Beth. He knew better.

Beth shook her head at Daryl, looking up at him, her face etched with sadness. "No. But he-" Beth couldn't finish the sentence as she sobbed again. This was so not like her to fall apart. She thought she might have an inkling of the powerless and shame that her patients had experienced when their trauma had happened to them. Beth knew too that it had been her fault that things had gotten as far as they did. She should never have goaded him; it was her own damn fault.

Daryl ran his hands down over her back, pulling her against him, trying like hell to absorb some of the pain that was evident in her breaking voice, the sobs wracking her body. Daryl had never known how to deal with a sobbing woman, but this wasn't just any woman. This was Beth. His Beth. He had never felt so helpless in his entire fucking life and he was so pissed he didn't know what to do. But for right now, he had to concentrate on one thing at a time. He held her close and whispered assurances to her, hoping like hell she could hear him over the sobs, but he thought maybe the whispered promises were more to himself than to her. Because he swore on his own life, he would never let anyone hurt her again. Not as long as he drew breath and Daryl planned on being around for a long fucking time.

**Whew! That was intense huh? It was a really, really hard chapter for me to write. It's a very difficult thing to write something in to your characters scenes that is so horribly heinous and vile as rape or even attempted rape, but I wanted to explore this dynamic and it just made sense given Beth's professional history and the fact that her sister has already been hurt by this guy. I hope I did okay in writing it. Unfortunately, I have some personal experience in this area. Let me know; I know you guys will. You are the best! Status update guys: This is chapter 20 and this fic has gotten 121 reviews and 75 favorites. This tickles me to no end, you have no idea! You guys are the absolute best and I freaking love you all. Leave me love on your way out. Until next time, xoxoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**I feel this chapter also deserves a trigger warning for hints of attempted sexual assault and its aftermath. Don't read if you think it will bother you. As I said in the last chapter, mental and physical health is way more important than anything else. **

Chapter 21

Daryl looked down at Beth sleeping against him on the boat. She had finally stopped crying about ten minutes ago, her sobs having slowed down to just a hiccup here and there. Her head was nestled into his side and he drove the boat one handed easily. He had taken his small skiff out instead of the Zen Goddess that they had taken to Ocracoke. That had been last week but to Daryl it felt like a lifetime ago. He knew it would be much safer to take the skiff, especially for the plan he had.

Even after the heat of the day, the air on the Atlantic was cool as he drove the boat out beyond the shoals and turning it to the right. If Phillip had been heading North, then Daryl was sure as hell heading in the opposite direction. He then purposefully made a circuitous route to his destination, careful to watch for any evidence of a tail. He continued this strategy for the next few hours, making sure not to repeat any route twice. He knew where he was going, he had driven it many a time, sometimes in the worst of weather conditions. One time he had gotten this very skiff caught in a summer squall. It had been scary for a little while, but he had navigated the waters fairly well, thinking on his feet and somehow managed to avoid capsizing the boat.

Daryl thought back over the evening's events while he drove. He had called Rick in the car on the way to the marina. They had kept it brief as usual but Daryl needed him to contact his company and let them know what was going on. Daryl would do it himself but he knew it would require a lengthy explanation that he couldn't afford to have and risk being traced. It was bad enough he had to call Rick. He knew his old friend could convey to them the gravity of the situation and assure them that he had things under control. In short, he trusted Rick with his life. He knew Beth did too. He hadn't known Beth for long, but he got the feeling that she wouldn't work for someone she didn't trust.

Beth knew Daryl thought she was asleep. But for right now, it was easier to pretend she was. He had been sending her worried glances every few seconds ever since he had gotten back from looking for Phillip. He had called Rick and let him know what went down, leaving out the part where Phillip had almost raped Beth. He had been purposefully vague stating that Phillip had "roughed her up a bit". She almost laughed at the absurdity of the phrase. She kept reliving it all over and over again in her head. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Phillip's face, his eyes blazing, leering over her; then him taking his pants off and his hands on her. Every time Beth thought about it she wanted to vomit. She had already thrown up twice and she didn't relish the thought of heading into dry heaves, because she knew there was no way there was anything left in there. Daryl hadn't said anything at all, just held her hair back from her face, gathering it into a low ponytail and securing it with an elastic. He had then gotten a cool cloth and placed it on the back of her neck. Beth had always made an awful patient; every knew that nurses made the worst patients. But this time, Beth knew she could not properly care for herself. She was grateful beyond words for Daryl's silent but strong compassion.

She steadied her breathing carefully not wanting to alert Daryl of her consciousness. She didn't want to be awake. She wished she could just let her mind go and drift off to sleep, a dreamless sleep where no one would be waiting in the shadows to violate her. Every time Beth tried to drift off to sleep, she remembered waking up to Phillips hand clamped over her mouth. She fought again for control of her breathing, finding that all of her training didn't do shit for her.

Beth thought of all the phrases that people used to describe a rape or near rape event; "it's not your fault", "you didn't do anything to deserve this", and though Beth had used them dozens of times in talking with her patients and sitting on the witness stand during rape trials, they were hollow sounding words now. They were nothing but simple platitudes, words strung together by someone who had never experienced the horror of the ultimate betrayal of trust. She didn't know if it was better or worse that she hadn't been a virgin. On the one hand, she probably would feel a lot more shame if she hadn't already been with Daryl. But then again, if she hadn't been with Daryl, she would never know the difference between Phillips harsh hands and Daryl's strong, sensitive ones. She was trying hard not to draw parallels, because it didn't make any damn sense to do so. She sighed as she felt the boat begin to slow down. They had been driving for what seemed like hours now. She opened her eyes to see where they were. The soft grey light of morning was just beginning to make its presence known, the soft golden tendrils of dawn just over the horizon.

When Daryl had skimmed over the truth about what all had gone down at the house with Phillip, a lie had never tasted so bitter to Daryl. He had a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't sure that there was ever going to be anything to make it go away short of rewinding time and not letting Phillip get anywhere near Beth. He was truly worried about her. He had seen a lot of shit in his day and in his line of work. His mercenary days had been rife with witnessed encounters like what had just happened with Beth. He had thought himself to be jaded before, but he knew the truth now. When something like that happened to someone you cared about, someone you loved, it was a whole different story. Seeing Beth lying on that floor pinned beneath that spineless shit had felt like a punch to the gut. He swallowed hard, the image burning in the back of his mind.

Beth stirred beside him and he turned his head to look at her. She shifted her position and sat up beside him, letting her hand stray to his leg where she rested it on his knee.

Beth felt some inexplicable need to be touching him at all times. She didn't want to let him go and she was so glad they had reached the point in their relationship that she felt like she could touch him and he wouldn't shy away. Because right now that's what Beth needed. She needed to feel him close and know that he wasn't going anywhere. She just couldn't bear to be away from him. He made her feel safe and that's what she needed more than anything right now. She rubbed her hand down over her eyes, the sandpaper feeling behind her eyelids long ago having been replaced by something more akin to flames. They fairly burned with all the tears she shed and her lack of sleep.

Daryl finally spoke. "You sleep any?" He asked her.

She looked up at him in surprise. "I thought I had faked you out." She said with a tiny hint of a smile. Sometimes he amazed her.

"Nah, girl. I knew you weren't really sleeping. Your breathing wasn't as even as it should be and whether you know it or not, your body feels different when you are sleeping. You are a lot heavier.

She smiled a little at him, thinking of when he had said something similar in what felt like a different lifetime, but Daryl noted that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes and it Daryl it again, that punch to the gut. Beth's smile had been something he had revered probably ever since he met her. To see that light gone out, extinguished in a matter of minutes, it kind of made Daryl want to punch something. And fucking cry. And it pissed him off, the whole idea of all of it. Daryl hadn't cried in a really long time, but he thought right now, he probably could. But he couldn't afford to do that right now. The last thing Beth needed was him acting on emotions. He needed to keep a clear head if they were going to make it through all this.

Beth was quiet as she looked around. It was hard to see where they were in the dim light of early morning, but she could make out the shape of an island in front of them. They appeared to be in the sound and entering the channel to dock somewhere on the island. "Where are we?" she asked curiously. Maybe if she spoke, she could block out her thoughts that were screaming at her right now. It was like her subconscious demanded attention but she couldn't provide it right now. It was just too fucking hard to think about. She didn't know when she would ever be able to process it all. Right now, it was right foot, left foot, inhale, exhale; repeat.

Daryl smiled at her softly as he directed the boat into the inlet at the southern tip of the island. Daryl reached over and rubbed his hand down over her hair, smoothing down the wayward strands from lying against him for so long.

"We're going to a very little know uninhabited island." He told her. He wasn't deliberately being vague. He was concentrating on where he pulled the boat through the narrow waters of the inlet of Portsmouth Island. One false move and the boat would be sand-barred until the tide came back in. He pulled the boat all the way forward into the slightly more marshy area of the island and shut down the engine. He hopped out of the boat quickly and tied the boat off to a nearby tree, securing it tightly and testing the strength of the tree.

There was a small company who ran ferries to the island, but he didn't want to have to resort to that if his boat drifted out to sea. Besides the fact that he was trying to keep everything hidden so that Phillip couldn't find them. Rick had told him the timeline of Maggie's move and then had moved it up in light of recent events. He figured they were probably already at their new destination by now. He hoped like hell they got somewhere safe. He had gone into the bathroom for a minute to relay to Rick his suspicions about a mole in his organization. Rick had said he would put out feelers. To Daryl, that was code for, "I'll fuckin' take care of it." Rick was a stand-up kind of guy and he wouldn't tolerate any dirty dealings in any organization, especially one he so closely worked with like Special Ops Force. He was a play by the rules kind of guy and honestly it was one of the things that Daryl liked most about Rick. Where Daryl had grown up with utter chaos and abuse of authority, Rick represented the good side of the law; the side of the law that Daryl usually didn't believe in. It was hard to believe in something that had failed Daryl so epically for most of his life. But he believed in his friend and that was enough for him.

"Deserted?" She asked hi and he nodded. It all sounded very Gilligan's Island to Beth, but if it kept her away from Phillip, she didn't care if they were going to the south side of the moon. Of course she knew there were desert islands, but they kind of seemed like something in a fable to Beth until now. The sun was starting to rise as Daryl steered the boat between the narrow channel markers.

Daryl looked over at her. "Nobody has lived here since the 1970s." He informed her and relayed to her that the island had been inhabited up until the early 1970s when the last two residents had moved away, two spinsters, when the last male on the island had died. It had become such a trip for them anyway that it didn't make sense for them to make the trek every spring, so the town had been deserted and later preserved by the Reserve Society. The island was manned by park rangers, but he knew all of them and they knew he sometimes came here to fish. They left Daryl alone and that's the way he preferred it. Daryl kept his old camper parked on the other side of the island. His plan was to borrow one of the rangers golf carts on the south point of the island to get from point A to point B and return the cart the next day.

"There's electricity on the island but my camper isn't near any of the hook-ups. We're going to be roughing it for a couple of days. There is a shower house though so we can clean up." He explained.

Beth just nodded, taking in the sights. He finished securing the boat and got back in the boat to unload what few things they had brought with them. His camper was already stocked with plenty of food and water. They had just brought some clothing and towels and a few blankets. He set their belongings on the sand and held out his hand for Beth to get out of the boat.

Beth took Daryl's hand and as soon as she was over the side he grasped her hips to set her on the ground. She wanted to lean against him and wrap herself up in his warm embrace. There just wasn't anything better in the world to Beth than a hug from Daryl.

Daryl looked down at her worriedly. He had never seen her with such deep-etched emotions on her face. He also had never seen her this quiet before. It was unsettling to say the least. To Daryl, it looked as if she might break at any moment and Daryl kept waiting for it, knowing he would have to find all the pieces and put her back together should that happen.

Daryl grabbed their bag and hefted it onto his back and held out his hand for Beth. She reached for him and entwined their fingers together and he gave her hand a little squeeze as they set out for the five minute walk to where Daryl knew a golf cart would be waiting for them. The walk was quiet and Daryl kept looking at Beth, not really sure of what to say. He didn't know how to broach the subject or if she wanted to talk about it. But Daryl knew the value of silence; he had spent his life perfecting the art of silent communication, so instead of aggravating her about it, he watched for nonverbal cues. Right now Daryl could tell she was on autopilot, following along beside him.

They finally reached the golf cart, parked by one of the natural dunes on the sound side of the island. He breathed a little easier now that they were here. He had taken a circuitous route to get here, unsure if he was really being followed or not. Daryl usually trusted his instinct but since everything that had happened, right now he wasn't so sure he still did.

Beth watched as Daryl found the key to the golf cart and placed their bag in the back. She climbed in beside him and leaned against him, that perpetual need for constant contact not ebbing away at all. Daryl expertly wove the golf cart onto a small path that diverged from the one they had been traipsing over. He finally pulled up outside the bath house and Beth nearly wept at the thought that she would finally be able to wash the scent of Phillip from her body and hopefully cleanse her skin from any traces of his hands upon it. She could smell him coming out of every pore and even on her hair.

They both got out and Daryl carried their bag into the bathhouse, holding Beth's hand. After checking to be certain it was unoccupied, he turned the deadbolt on the sturdy wooden door of the bathhouse. As public bathing areas go, it was rather nice, industrial style showers installed with thick tiled walls surrounding each stall and enclosed by wooden doors. There were toilets and sinks on the adjacent side of the bathhouse. The floors were cold concrete and their footsteps echoed off the interior but oddly enough it wasn't eerie.

Beth sat down on the bench by the sinks while Daryl got the shower to the right temperature. He laid out a couple of towels and got out their toiletries, setting hers carefully beside his, glancing at each one. It was amusing to watch really. She guessed he had probably never seen so much girly stuff. He held up a bottle of shampoo, "Vanilla Magnificence". It was Beth's favorite and she smiled at him. "You use this?" He asked her.

She nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah, it's my favorite. "

Daryl nodded back and flipped the lid off and inhaled deeply. The now familiar scent of vanilla with flowery musky overtones filled his senses. "Well now it makes sense." He murmured. She looked at him, clearly puzzled by his words. "Your hair." He remarked as he sat the bottle down and reached out to touch the object in question, weaving his hand lightly through the thick blonde strands that were flowing over her shoulders. "This is why it always smells so damn good." He looked wistful as he pulled her into his arms. "I know you ain't okay, Princess. What he did, it's not okay." He said simply.

Beth tried very hard not to cry again, biting her lip as she felt the tears stinging her eyes. She really just wanted to get this shower done and go to sleep, in that order. But she nodded up at him miserably. "I know" she whispered.

Daryl wasn't sure where to start but he knew she wanted to get cleaned up. "I'm probably going to suck at this." He told her. "But I know you probably don't want to be alone right now and your cuts need tending to." He touched her lip softly, the blood still crusted on the skin. She had another cut on her forehead. He hadn't inspected the rest of her yet. There was already a dark bruise spreading along her jawline and every time Daryl saw it, he was filled with rage anew.

"I don't want to be alone." Beth whispered in agreement. She didn't know how to explain her sudden needy state. Daryl looked extremely uncomfortable. The sexual confidence he had with her had effectively gone out the window with Phillip's visit. She reached down to strip her yoga pants from her body, letting them fall to the floor. It wasn't like she cared anything about them now. As far as Beth was concerned, her clothes could be burned.

Daryl stepped closer to Beth, glad that she had started the process because he sure as hell didn't know where to begin. He didn't know what was appropriate and what wasn't. He had undressed her dozens of times, but this was not even remotely the same thing. But she didn't seem daunted by it, so he wasn't going to be either. Beth lifted her arms above her head and Daryl lifted her tank top over her head and handed it to her, which she promptly threw it on the floor. Even though Beth's instinct was to cover herself, she didn't make a move to do it. She somehow felt if she did, she would be giving Phillip all the power. Daryl had seen her naked plenty of times. Beth reached down and stripped the last garment from her body and nearly wept as they fell to the floor. She couldn't help the way her shoulders hunched in a bit. She couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips. She couldn't help the way her hair fell in her face.

Daryl stood there for a millisecond before his gut took over and thought for him. He pulled her to him, enclosing her in his arms and splaying his fingers over her back. She sighed against his chest and he felt odd being fully clothed when she was so clearly the opposite. She sobbed against him and Daryl swore he could actually hear his heart breaking inside his chest. He would give anything in this world or the next to take away the hurt she was feeling right now. He didn't say anything, just held her until she finally stepped back and nodded to him, moving to stand under the warm spray, letting the water flow over her and smoothing her hair back from her face. She stepped slightly out from under the water as Daryl joined her in the shower. He had stripped down to his boxers and had brought over the shampoo, soap and washcloths. He took the cloth and wet it down, setting to work on removing the blood from her now swollen lip. She winced a little and he bit his lip. "'M sorry."

"It's okay." She replied, watching his face as he worked on getting her cuts cleaned up. He rewet the wash cloth and wiped at the cut on her forehead. The initial spray of the warm water had taken the sting out of that one before he got to it. It was just slightly sore to the touch on her forehead. She strongly suspected that she was going to feel worse the next day.

Daryl turned her around in the shower, inspecting her body for any further injuries. His jaw tightened when he saw the slight telltale sign of a spreading bruise over her ribs. "Did you fall, Beth?" He asked her tightly.

"Um," she started, thinking. "Yeah I did. When he slapped me, I fell backwards over the bed and landed on the floor." She brought her hands up to the spot he was skimming his fingers over and she gasped as he hit a much more tender spot.

"Might have some bruised ribs here." He remarked. With every passing minute, Daryl was wishing more and more he had finished the son of a bitch off. He fought for control over his anger. He had to help Beth with this crucial step in the healing process. He was no psychiatrist but any idiot knew that a shower after something like that, could be the best thing.

He finished cleaning up her cuts and set to work on washing her hair. He inhaled deeply, loving the smell of her hair. He massaged the soap in gently and he felt her leaning into his hands. He guided her back to the water to rinse the soap from her hair. He handed her the washcloth after she finished rinsing. He waited for some kind of sign from her. He really didn't know what to do next. She looked up at him pleadingly. "Please don't leave me Daryl. Go ahead and take your shower. I just….I don't want to be alone."

Daryl nodded to her. "I ain't going anywhere, Princess." He told her firmly.

As they finished their shower, Beth would glance at Daryl from time to time. He was just watchful of her. Beth knew if she wanted him to, he would do whatever she asked even if it made him sorely uncomfortable. That was enough for Beth. She knew he was there for her.

They finished their shower and left the bathhouse as they found it, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind them. Beth felt a little better afterwards. Daryl deposited the bag with her cast-off clothing in the trash can outside the bathhouse. He glanced at Beth for approval and she felt the tears coming again and nodded. He was simply the most beautiful man. It made her heart ache that this had happened to her. Just when she had finally found some happiness and found the love of her life, fate had cast her ballot for a bleak future. But to Beth, Daryl was the only small light in her otherwise dim life. The fact that he knew she never wanted those clothes on her body again; it was incredibly insightful of him and it made her fall in love with him all over again.

Daryl helped Beth into the golf cart and put their bag in the back, driving the cart out to where his camper was parked. He would move the camper to the beach later, but for now, it was hidden well behind the dunes. He knew no one would spot them easily where they were now. The island was actually only about 5 miles south of Ocracoke but with its remote location and virtual abandonment, it made it the perfect place to hide out. They were hiding in plain sight; Phillip wouldn't think to look there. No one would. He was starting to wish he had taken Beth here first instead of his beach house.

They walked up to the camper and Daryl opened the door, glad they were arriving before the heat of the day. He always hated arriving after the heat of the day and going in to open the windows he always felt like he was smothering. It wouldn't hurt to air the place out a bit now, so he threw open every window. There was a nice breeze kicked up on the beach and it felt surprisingly cool even though it was one of the hottest summers anyone could remember in the South.

Beth followed Daryl into the camper. It was an old Airstream, vintage with all the original furnishings in perfect condition. Beth thought it had either been kept in a time capsule or Daryl had gone through a lot of trouble to restore everything. Beth was betting the latter was true. Beth glanced around; it was small and a little cramped but to Beth, it was exactly what she needed. It was virtually the hole that she longed to crawl into right now, small enclosed space where she could bury her face from the light of day and ignore the thoughts that were plaguing her now.

The camper had a small kitchen on one wall and a closet on the other with a small bathroom. Beth walked into the bathroom, the space just big enough to house a shower and a sink with a small toilet tucked into the corner. Beth walked over to the sink, testing the knobs even though she knew Daryl had told her there would be no electricity. Which to Beth, probably most likely meant no running water. Something caught her attention in the corner of her eye and she glanced up to find the source, surprised when she found her own face staring back at her.

Beth didn't recognize the woman in the mirror. This person could not be her. Her hair, still damp from the shower hung limply over her shoulders. Beth ran her lip over the split in it, wincing as it burned. She turned her head to the side to get a better look at her badly bruised jaw. She closed her eyes and tried to turn from the mirror but when she closed her eyes, she saw Phillip as he crouched over her. She let out a half gasp, half sob at the sudden image in her brain and felt her breathing quicken. Suddenly she couldn't draw enough air into her lungs and her heart began a staccato rhythm that seemed to thrum inside of her head instead of her chest. She kept exhaling hoping the pressure in her chest would abate but found herself trying to draw more in more air in a vicious cycle. She could feel the blood draining from her head.

Daryl heard when it happened. The soft gasp and sob was unmistakable. Daryl turned from where he had been preparing a quick sandwich before he set about getting Beth settled on the bed at the back of the camper. He dropped the sandwich on the counter and quickly closed the distance between him and Beth. When he reached the bathroom door, he found her crumpled on the floor, her breathing rapid and labored. He recognized the signs of PTSD immediately. He had the same symptoms for a long time after he had returned from his last trip to South America, his very last mercenary job ever. Beth was having a panic attack. He crouched down by her, wishing like hell she had collapsed anywhere but the tiny cramped bathroom. There was no way to get himself in there and sit with her. He was going to have to try to convince her to leave the bathroom floor. But first he had to keep her from hyperventilating and passing out, although he knew if that happened, the panic attack would take care of itself. The thought that the outcome would likely be the same either way helped calm him to do what was necessary. He reached down to her, scooping his arms up under her arms and whispered softly to her. "Beth I need you to listen to my voice. You are having a panic attack. You are safe, Beth." God, this fucking sucked. Daryl was getting sick and tired of receiving that blow to the gut every five seconds. It was wearing him down.

So far, her breathing had not changed one bit. "Beth I need you to put your arms around my neck." This wasn't going to be easy but he had to try.

Daryl sighed in relief as he felt her arms come up to wind around his neck. "Now I want you to hold on tight. You don't have to do anything but that. Hold on tight." He stood up and he felt her arms tighten around his neck. He pulled himself up and as Beth rose a little from the floor, he scooped his arms up under hers and pulled her to standing, pulling her against him in the process. She was no longer gasping for breath at least, her breathing starting to settle into something that resembled normal. He reached down and grasped her under her legs, swinging her up into his arms. Her body sighed against him and she buried her face in his neck. He could feel the wet warmth of her tears against his skin as he carried her the short distance to the bed. He sat down on the bed and arranged her on his lap. She leaned against him, the sobs now wracking her body. Daryl didn't know how long they sat there. He didn't know how long she cried and he didn't care. He just let her go through it, whispering to her that he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm right here, Beth."

Beth pulled away from him and she looked up at him with a pained expression. "Do you still love me?" She whispered, all that raw need evident in her watery blue-green eyes.

Daryl felt it again, that stern fist to his abdomen and he exhaled the pain out as he responded. "Of course I do Princess." He put his hands on either side of her face, going with his gut. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then the tip of her nose, just a soft brush of his lips against her skin. Then he kissed each cheek before he pulled away a bit. "I love you, Beth. Nothing is going to change that." He knew that was exactly what she needed to hear. That what had happened had not changed how he felt about her.

She nodded at him quickly, not trusting herself to speak and not sure what she would say anyway. She was overwhelmed by Daryl's tenderness. It was hard to imagine the Daryl that she had fought with so fiercely when they had first met. All traces of any surliness had vanished. The look he bestowed upon her now was achingly beautiful even as she saw the love there, she saw something else too. Determination. She knew he was going to find Phillip and she wasn't even sorry for what Daryl was sure to do to him.

Daryl knew she needed to sleep and he had a small prescription of mild sedatives reserved for times like this. In his line of work you could never be too prepared. He shifted Beth to sit beside him on the bed as he reached over and grabbed them out of the drawer beside the bed. He shook one out in his palm and handed it to her. "It'll help you sleep." Beth nodded to him and dry-swallowed the pill. She laid down on the bed and pulled Daryl with her, her need to be close to him winning out over any other emotion right now. She sighed and closed her eyes, willing her thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the perfect love she had right beside her, waiting for the sedative to take effect.

Daryl knew that there was no way he could have known that there was a spy in their midst, but the whole thing still made Daryl feel a little powerless. That had been the whole point of his career as a mercenary; the feeling that he had some control over what happened in his life. Right now, he felt like his life was careening out of control. It didn't set well with him. This woman beside him was his whole world. He had to get his shit together so he could take care of her like she deserved or else his original fears were true. He didn't deserve her, not by a fucking mile.

**Okay everyone, hope you liked this one. Yeah, I know, it's kind of rough right now. We've gotten used to Daryl and Beth being a certain way with one another but we did get some tender moments in this chapter. Any predictions on what happens next? I had someone to remind me of Portsmouth in one of my reviews. It really does exist and its very, very much like I described it and it is EXTREMELY remote. The most beautiful beaches on the North Carolina coast to be sure, so it's very worth the trip. It seemed like an ideal hide-out for Beth and Daryl. Beth kind of needs time to heal too besides the fact that they are running from Phillip. Please let me know how I did. I am VERY nervous about this new dynamic I have added so please leave me love and let me know. K? Thanks so much, you guys are so wonderful! Until next time, xoxoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Daryl sat on the dunes and watched Beth as she stood out looking at the ocean. It was late afternoon and they had been here on Portsmouth for five days already. Five days of a lot of silence. Five days of Beth silently contemplating recent events. Five days of him trying to figure out the best way to act around her. It was so fucking hard sometimes it made his head hurt. So far, he had just been taking subtle cues from her and it had worked out well. He wished like hell he had access to a therapist for Beth like Glenn did Maggie.

He had a feeling there was something more there than what met the eye where Glenn was concerned. He had had a conference call with Glenn and Rick yesterday and every time Glenn said Maggie's name, his voice changed a bit. It was probably imperceptible to the untrained ear but reading people was in Daryl's nature and he made it his business to be able to read between the lines.

He hoped Glenn knew what he was getting himself into. The guy was a freaking genius as far as his brain was concerned. He had come into their organization a few years back and at first, like always, Daryl had been skeptical about him. But as time wore on and he had to spend more and more time with Glenn, the more he had come to respect him. He had never really had a steady girlfriend. Honestly, the kid really didn't have much game when it came to women, but maybe there was something really special there with the two of them. It sounded like Maggie was making great strides in progress and Glenn had been teaching her basic self defense classes. Glenn was a black belt in Taekwondo and word had it that he had a PhD in Martial Arts and Philosophy. When Daryl had heard that he was extremely impressed. He found it very Zen and that was something that had always secretly fascinated Daryl, thus the name of his boat, Zen Goddess.

Daryl glanced back at Beth and saw that she was just toeing the sand and letting the water wash over her feet. He sighed deeply, wishing like hell he knew how to get her to open up. Glenn had suggested that he let her talk about it. So far though she hadn't wanted to. Glenn had told him to be patient but patience was not something that came naturally to Daryl except when hunting and tracking. All these new feelings that had invaded his heart and soul were strong and needed an outlet. But since Phillip had made his visit, Beth had been so damn quiet, the silence was deafening. And that was not like Daryl at all. He had always been comfortable with the quiet and even the quiet moments with him and Beth. But this was different. She wasn't shutting him out exactly but she wasn't letting him in either. He wished there was some way he could help her get out of her head.

Daryl thought back over the conference call with Glenn and Rick. They had been coming up with a strategy as they did every day. So far there had been no sign of Phillip. Rick had been working on finding out who the mole was and they had a few suspicions. In talking with Daryl about the events leading up to Phillip breaking into the house, Rick had made a careful observation that Merle had most likely led Phillip right to them. When Daryl remembered how he had felt like someone had been watching them, it all made perfect sense. He was still mentally berating himself for letting his guard down so completely. No one knew where they were. Not even Rick or Glenn. He used a disposable cell phone when he called them every 48 hours and he hoped like hell they would find the bastard soon. Otherwise they would have to take the skiff back to the mainland for more phones and supplies. And that would be risky as hell at this point.

It wasn't like they could exist out here forever. It was a great hide-out for now but eventually they would have to go back to regular life. Daryl tried not to think about that too much. His biggest fear was that this would all be over with soon and given what had happened to Beth, she might just want to forget about all of it. And in the process, she might forget about him too. He hoped like hell that wasn't the case and if it were a couple of weeks ago, he would let her go without a problem. But now, with everything that had happened between them and the terrifying depth of which he loved her, there was no way he was going to let her go easily. Daryl wasn't sure if that thought scared him or reassured him.

Beth looked out over the water and dug her toes in the sand. She was just concentrating on the way the sand sunk a bit with each crashing wave, sinking her feet a little more into the sand. She thought maybe if she stood there long enough, she would just sink all the way down letting the beach envelope her. Then she wouldn't have to think about all the thoughts that kept tumbling about in her head. She felt Daryl watching her now and oddly enough, it didn't bother her at all. She liked having him close by. He had said that he wouldn't leave her; he had meant it. And she knew he would.

She sighed. She just didn't know anymore what the hell to think about things. When Maggie had met Phillip, he had seemed like such a nice guy and for the first year things had been wonderful for Maggie. They had started talking about starting a family and Beth was thrilled. Finally a niece or a nephew to spoil rotten. But then about a week after their first anniversary the fights had started. It had quickly escalated from there.

Beth had talked to Maggie briefly last night and she had sounded so good. She sounded happy and Beth was really happy for her. Although Maggie didn't say anything specifically, Beth knew that something was happening between her and Glenn. She had nothing but good things to say about him and Beth knew she had mentioned his name at least ten times in their conversation and every time she talked about all the things he was teaching her, her voice held a tinge of pride. Beth hoped she knew what she was getting herself into but Maggie had a good head on her shoulders, especially now that she was away from her psycho soon-to-be-ex-husband. Or maybe soon to be dead husband; Beth almost smiled at that thought. Beth really hoped for the latter and lately she often imagined she was the one sending him from this world to the next. Every time she thought about his hands on her, she rewrote what happened to her. It was a good tactic that she had used with her patients before. The survivor remembered what happened and when they did, they imagined it happening differently.

In Beth's case, when she thought of Phillip when he forced himself on top of her, his pants down around his knees and the evidence of his sickening arousal pressing against her thigh, she imagined herself being able to bring her knee up into his crotch with whatever force she could muster. It would have bought her the time she needed. She knew that she had pretty much frozen up when he had been on top of her. But he had a gun and he outweighed Beth by more than double. Still, she clenched her eyes tightly shut and willed herself to imagine getting in her crotch kick and squirming out from underneath him. Maybe when he was bent over nursing his injury she could grab for her gun in the nightstand. She imagined herself standing over him and she never shot him in the back of the head in this scenario. No, she wanted him to know he was getting ready to meet his maker and be shipped promptly off to hell because that was where he belonged. No, she waited until he got up and turned around and then she just smiled evilly at him, no words, and pulled the trigger. Unfortunately Beth had had to kill enough people in her line of work that she could imagine very clearly the bullet hitting him square in the forehead. Just before that though she would see the recognition in his eyes that he had just been bested. Beth sighed. As crazy as the tactic sounded, it was working. Beth could feel herself begin to assert some control over the situation.

She really had to applaud Daryl for being so patient with her. Even now, he was sitting on the dunes 200 yards back from the water. She knew if she turned around and motioned for him, he would come to her. It wasn't like she was getting some kind of power trip off of that. She just knew that Daryl loved her and she loved him. She knew he would do anything for her. He had proved it the other night when he had helped her get cleaned up right after the attack. For all the tender moments they had shared in the past few weeks, the one in the shower stood out in Beth's mind the most. She had never seen such a look of tenderness and love in his eyes since she had met him. Daryl being completely bowled over by something was a sight to see.

Beth really liked this little island. They hadn't done much in the way of exploring besides to move the camper from day to day. The island was a lot bigger than she had thought it would be and a lot more beautiful than even Hatteras. There was no one on the beach but them. It was like no one else existed in the entire world; Beth liked that feeling. She had never thought she would like the feeling of being isolated on a deserted island. Sure she used to joke about it all the time; everyone did. But now that she was here, despite what had brought her here, she was feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time. Her only complaint was the damn biting flies. They were vicious here. They had green heads and they were slow and fat and stupid so you could kill them. But they landed very stealthily on your unsuspecting skin, so you only got to kill them after they had already bitten you. They had tried bug spray but it was pretty useless against the insects. Because of that, Beth was starting to take a secret pleasure in killing them. The days were hot here on Portsmouth but the constant breeze blowing on the barrier island cooled it considerably. The nights were pleasant and they had taken to sleeping with the windows open in the camper. The camper had a small generator that they used for the stove and refrigerator.

Beth sorely wished for the days they had spent swimming in the ocean and learning to kiteboard. If this was ever over, it was something that Beth definitely wanted to try again. She had loved the adrenaline rush it provided and she loved even more that Daryl was the one that taught her. She honestly did not know what she would be doing right now if it weren't for him. He had been her rock; her protector, and so much more. They of course slept together every night. There was only one bed in the camper and it was smaller than the one at the beach house but it was sufficient. The only problem was the nightmares that plagued Beth nightly. She never slept well anymore. It had come to the point that she and sleep were enemies. She had a hard time falling asleep since every time she closed her eyes, she saw Phillip bending over her as he clamped his hand over her mouth. But when she finally settled her mind enough to drift off, she was awakened every single night with the nightmare that he was back. She woke up crying and Daryl didn't say a word, just opened his arms and she fell into them. He let her cry herself back to sleep and every morning when she woke up, he was there beside her, waiting patiently for her to open her eyes. The man was a damned saint for putting up with her and he deserved a medal for it. Maybe she would tell him that later.

Daryl watched Beth from where he sat and he was fighting like hell to stay seated. Her shoulders were starting to hunch over and he knew that meant she was about to breakdown again. He waited, ready to jump up if needed. As he saw her step back from the water and drop to the sand on her knees, his heart felt like it snapped in two. He just could not stand to see her hurting like this. It was too fucking hard. And he wanted to kill Phillip all over again. He was no longer sure that he could just hand him over to the authorities if and when they crossed paths again. He was getting more and more sure of the fact that he would probably kill him. With his bare hands. For doing what he did to Beth. Daryl knew Beth didn't motion for him to join her but he made his way down to her nonetheless.

When he had almost reached her she turned around and smiled up at him, her first real smile in nearly six days, and he smiled back feeling relieved that it wasn't what he thought. As he smiled at her, he realized that it felt damn good to finally smile about something and he didn't even know what it was that had her looking at him like that. He didn't really much care. He liked seeing her smile. She held up what she had been digging in the sand for. It was a whole conch shell, a little bleached from the sun but still retaining a bit of its original grey color. Beth turned it over in her hands in awe and sat back on the beach, stretching her legs out in front of her. "It's whole. I have never found a whole one before." She breathed in wonder.

Daryl sat down beside her and smiled softly in her direction, loving that she was enthralled with something as simple as a sea shell. It's one of the things that he loved most about her; her ability to find the beauty in every single thing, living or not. "I found a couple before but that one's pretty big." He remarked as she turned it over and over in her hands.

He watched in fascination as the wonder danced behind her eyes and she held it up to her ear. He smiled wistfully at the almost child-like expression on her face. She closed her eyes as she listened for whatever it was she was trying to hear and hoped like hell this moment never ended. It was the first sign of Beth, _his_ Beth, he had seen in days.

Beth pulled the shell down from her ear and looked over at him with unshed tears in her eyes. The only difference with these tears and the ones prior to now was that the corners of her mouth were slightly turned up in a smile. He thought she was incredible and even though her face was a little red from the unshed from the tears and her eyes were all watery, she had never looked more beautiful to him.

Beth held the shell out to Daryl and he took it from her. Beth sighed deeply and took the first deep breath she had taken in days. "The conch shell is the oldest known musical instrument." She remarked. "I remember reading about it in my Philosophy class in college." She rolled her eyes then. "I know, pretty hippy dippy. But it was required." She finished, tracing her fingers through the sand. "Anyway, the ancients thought the conch to be a nearly reverent item and it holds a lot of symbolism. The one that always stood out to me though was the belief that the call of the conch shell is meant to be an awakening of sorts. That it is supposed to be bring about a victory from suffering." Her voice broke then as she let the tears fall unbidden down her cheeks.

Daryl's heart was aching but he let her continue, holding the shell on his lap while she continued her story. He knew she was making a point and he was anxious to see what it was, because whatever it was, it had changed something inside her. Getting to glimpse the old Beth again was something that he had been starting to think he would never see.

"I have been asking for a sign from God for the past few days. A sign that I am supposed to continue. A sign that I can move on from this. That I can be okay again. And then I found this in the sand. I have never found a whole one Daryl, never." She breathed, reaching up to wipe the tears from her face, knowing that she was going to get the sand stuck to her face when she did so. "When I pulled it out and it was whole, it was like I had received my sign that I can come back from this. I think that I can maybe stop suffering and claim my life back. It's not going to be easy and I can't even imagine what it's been like for Maggie but if she can get over what happened to her, then I can get over this. She is being so strong. I can be too." She remarked.

Her voice was steady and sure and that determined spirit was back in her eyes as she spoke. There was something really beautiful about watching the old Beth slide back into place and he wanted so badly to take her in his arms but he waited. He was still taking his cues from her. They would get there eventually; he just had to be patient.

"I think you are the strongest woman I have ever known, Beth." He told her and he meant it. She looked at him in surprise and her face warmed under the intensity of his gaze. "It's true. Here you are with something awful that just happened to you. Yet you put yourself in Maggie's shoes. I ain't never seen anyone as selfless as you." He said softly, letting his glance drift down to the sand where she was tracing circles in it.

"Oh Daryl, can't you see? I think I am able to move on from this because of you." She said, her voice breaking again. God she hoped she would hurry up and get these emotions out of the way. It was driving her crazy being a crybaby all the time.

Daryl opened his mouth to speak but Beth put a hand up to stop him. "No, you need to hear this. More than that, you need to believe it." Her voice was firm and her eyes were blazing with that fire that was pure Beth. "I am not going to forget all this. I won't be able to. But I can get past it as long as you are beside me. Daryl, I don't know what I would have done without you in the past few days. I got to thinking that this might have happened whether I was here with you or not. It really was bound to happen sooner or later. I can't thank you enough for being patient with me these last few days. I know it hasn't been easy. But I want you to know that you are still everything to me. I still love you. I will always love you. So while I can't forget about all this, I wouldn't want to anyway. Because forgetting this would mean forgetting you too and Daryl, I can't even imagine my life without you anymore." She stopped and hoped like hell she hadn't said too much. She didn't think she had. They had been through too much together and while the Daryl she had first met would have cut and run when things got tough, she knew the Daryl sitting beside her was not going anywhere.

Daryl nodded almost imperceptibly as Beth finished her speech, trying to choose his words carefully. But he knew that wasn't going to happen so he just opened his mouth and let whatever was in there spill out, trusting his gut like he always did. "Beth I told you this before. I ain't never met anybody like you. God, Beth, I can't imagine my life without you either. And that scares the ever living shit out of me" . He smiled at her and she laughed.

"But I don't care, because being with you has made me feel more alive than I have ever felt in my life. I'm not going anywhere and if you will have me, I'll be by your side every day. Just like I have been here. I still don't know what ya see in me. I've done a lot of shit in my life I ain't proud of. But being with you has made me want to be a better person. You _make _me a better man, Princess. I don't think I could go back to my old life now if I tried." He finished and he would never admit it but he could feel the tears inching their way down his face. Something about this beautiful woman had broken him down and tore down everything he had built up around him his whole life. He felt raw and exposed and like he might lose control at any moment. But he had meant it; he felt more alive than ever. "I ain't going anywhere Beth. I _love_ you."

"Oh Daryl I love you too." Beth said as she turned to face him, the sand shifting slightly beneath her. She leaned towards him and closed her eyes as she placed her lips over his. Daryl didn't move a muscle and she could almost feel him holding his breath.

Daryl closed his eyes as he realized that Beth was about to kiss him. He hadn't kissed her in days and now that she was getting ready to intiate it, his heart was hammering in his chest. As her lips met his, he heard her sigh and felt himself sigh too. He let her lead the kiss. She moved her hand up to place it on the side of his face and she lightly rubbed her thumb over the stubble on his cheek as she deepened the kiss ever so slightly. He opened his mouth under hers as he felt just the tip of her tongue slide into his mouth. Beth angled her head slightly, their lips meeting continuously in short, soft, languid kisses. It was almost as if they were kissing for the first time again, except that their bodies knew differently. For Daryl it was like coming home again after a long absence.

Beth broke off the kiss and leaned her head on his shoulder, both of them sitting on the sand and looking out at the ocean, neither speaking a word for a full five minutes.

Beth finally spoke first. "Daryl?" She whispered, her voice barely heard over the loud roaring of the ocean crashing against the shore.

"Mmmm-hmmm?" he murmured back, feeling as relaxed as he had felt in weeks. It felt good to not have to worry for a change.

"Do you think there is something going on with my sister and Glenn?" She asked him, sitting up again, really wanting to stretch her legs. She had been sitting on the sand too long.

Dary shrugged his shoulders non-commitally. "I'll tell you what I think in a sec." He stood up then and reached his hand down to help her up, almost as if reading her mind. "God I'm getting too old for this shit." He groaned, putting a hand to his lower back and Beth couldn't help but giggle. It was times like this when the age difference between them was noticeable and she resisted the urge to tease him about it.

"You want to go for a walk, angel?" Daryl asked her, handing her the shell that had sat between them on the sand.

"Thought you'd never ask, handsome." She said with a wink, allowing him to pull her up to her feet. It was almost as if the attack had never happened. Almost. Daryl knew no one else would know it, but he could see it in her eyes. Just that hint of something sad there and it broke his heart to see it, but he knew it couldn't be helped. He would just have to do everything in his power to make certain that the full light of hope was put back into her eyes.

Beth brushed the sand from her shorts and the backs of her legs and carried the shell in one hand and held Daryl's hand with the other, their fingers intertwined, a fine layer of sand dotting both their hands and they couldn't find that they cared about it.

They walked along in silence for a bit before Daryl spoke. "Ya know, Marla, that therapist. She has an excellent track record for helping women get over their attackers. Actually Marla and Glenn have worked together for years. She works on the mental and Glenn works on the physical. The two of them together with their intense therapy regimen have gotten more women over sexual assault faster than some therapists alone can do in ten years or more. " He paused for a moment kicking at a large stick on the ground, almost looking like a piece of driftwood . He was always looking for driftwood on the beach. And sea glass. That was probably his favorite thing; to find a piece of glass on the beach, all the hard edges worn away and it being softly and slowly polished by the incessant tides of the ocean and sanded smooth by the coarse floor of the sea.

"I always thought there might be something there with them, but they've always been just friends. Then I found out later that Marla was married all along. Her husband Josh is some famous author, can't remember what it is just now." Daryl stopped. Beth just nodded at him to continue.

"Now it kind of makes sense to me. Glenn hasn't ever really talked about a girl before, but he couldn't shut up about your sister. Did Maggie talk about Glenn?" He asked as he kicked the piece of wood back and forth, finally reaching down and picking it up, another idea forming in his head.

"Yeah actually she did. She couldn't shut up about him either." She looked at him, her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise. Her girlie heart did a little flip and suddenly she wished again fiercely that she could see her sister and they could just talk for hours about….everything. "You think they?" She stopped herself, unable to believe it. Her and her sister finding something wonderful at the same time. Well, it was just too much to hope for. She knew if Maggie was here with her, they would be heading off to the nearest corner to giggle and whisper for hours and hours.

Daryl held out his hand as if to say he didn't have any fucking idea. And he didn't. But there was something there. "I guess we'll find out when this is all over" He mused and Beth nodded, looking down at the stick in his hand.

"What are you doing with that?" She smiled at him, amused.

"Actually, it's a secret." He said winking at her. Beth's heart flip-flopped at his words and the expression on his face. Never mind that him winking at her always sent her pulse racing.

"What is it?" She asked him, pulling on his hand slightly so he was right beside her.

"Well if I tell ya, then it won't be a secret now will it?" He said, holding the piece of wood away from her. Why don't you go find something to look at over there?" He suggested pointing to the dunes to their left. "There's a bunch of Beach Morning Glories." He knew how much she liked them.

Beth looked at him uncertainly wondering what he was up to but she nodded at him. "Okay, fine. I'll go look at the flowers. But hurry up." She said walking away from him to the dunes.

Daryl made his way further down the beach towards where the waves were crashing. Tide was getting ready to come in so he was going to have to hurry. But he found a large smooth spot on the sand far enough away from the swirling tide and began working. When he finally finished he stood back and admired his work, glancing back at the ocean making sure that it wouldn't wash away his work. Beth turned from her spot on the dunes, having collected several Beach Morning Glories in her fingers. He motioned for her to join him by the water.

Beth didn't waste any time in making her way back down to Daryl. As she approached him, he had a self-satisfied grin on his face and it looked so good on him. "What's the surprise?" She felt like a kid on Christmas, as ridiculous as that sounded.

He was still holding the piece of driftwood and he used it now to point down to the sand. He had moved far enough away from what he had written so she could see every word.

Beth looked down at the sand and her heart caught in her chest and it felt like something was trying to squeeze her heart right out of her chest. She looked up at him, fresh tears welling up in her eyes but the smile on her face was unmistakable.

Written in the sand was the simple sentence. "Marry me, Beth?"

The morning glories were suddenly forgotten as she dropped them and the shell in the sand as Daryl knelt down before her on one knee. He had never been more nervous in his entire life and that included the first time they had kissed and the first time they made love and all the moments like this in between. But honestly they hadn't had a moment this serious yet. They had been living everything day by day, taking things one day at a time and figuring everything out together. He hoped like hell he wasn't making a mistake but the look on her face spurred him on a bit.

When he finally trusted himself to speak, he began. "Beth I love you. And I meant what I said earlier, I can't imagine my life without you. Don't even want to. I know that we ain't a likely pair, but I don't care. I know that people might have an issue with it. I still won't care. And I don't think you do either. You've made me feel things that I didn't think I would ever feel. Made me wish for a life that I never thought I'd have. That I never thought I deserved. But I was wrong. You have given me the best gift anyone could ask for. Your love. And if you give me a chance, I promise to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I deserve this. That I deserve _you_. Will you marry me Beth Greene?"

Beth looked down at this impossible man. This impossibly beautiful complex man and she knew that words were not going to come for a minute or two, so she just held her fingers over her mouth, trying to hold back the happy sob that wanted to escape and nodded her head fiercely. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you Daryl Dixon." She said.

Daryl got up from the sand and wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in that space between her shoulder and her neck, feeling like someone had just handed him the world on a silver platter. He breathed in that familiar scent of hers, the cloying mixture of vanilla and orchids and he knew he would spend a lifetime memorizing every essence of her, every curve, every dip, every smile she sent his way and he knew he would never take any of it for granted. He knew what it was like to have nothing. And no one. He would never go back to that because the woman that he never even knew he was dreaming of had just agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. He couldn't wish for anything more. He wouldn't even try.

**Whew! That was a doozy! I know these chapters have gotten beastly and I am not sure if I am supposed to apologize or not. I know I am always thrilled to get an update on a fic I am reading and find out that it is at least 4000 words. I just couldn't get everything done in this chapter without really devoting some time to it. I rewrote and revised and asked for advice even (thanks again rckyfrk!) before making sure that I had this just right. So what do you think? Daryl's proposal. Ya like? It's going to be a while before they can act on the proposal. But it just felt like a natural progression. And while the story is far from over and they haven't even been able to be intimate with one another again and that might not come for a little while who knows. But in everything they laid out for one another and after everything that has happened, it was kind of like something inside Daryl just snapped. He was so done with denying himself everything wonderful in life. He is healing too just as Beth is. And it's beautiful. Oh and I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't help the look at the flowers reference. It just popped in there and it fit, so I let it stay. Apologies (I think?) Hahaha And I added in a little Gleggie for good measure because it is just so fun! Oh and before anyone asks, don't worry that he doesn't have a ring. He will more than make up for it later! So let me know what you think, I know you guys will because you are so freaking awesome! I freaking love you guys you know that? Leave me love and all that jazz. Until next time, xoxoxoxo **

**PS – if you are interested I wrote a Bethyl Drabble (AU one shot) called "The Ultrasound" Draw what conclusions you will but you will most likely be right. ;) Yeah, yeah, I know, I am hopeless when it comes to this pairing! **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Beth was dreaming again and the devil of it was that she knew that she was dreaming, but she couldn't wake up. She had gone to sleep with such sweet thoughts on her mind that at first it surprised her that she found herself locked in her ritualistic nightmare. It never changed; Phillip always clamped his hand over her mouth, she still said all the things to him that she probably shouldn't have, he still pinned her to the ground, his heaviness weighing her body down and the knowledge of what he was about to do weighing her mind down to the point that she couldn't think of a way to wake herself up. She screamed as he pried her legs apart and she felt herself shatter then, her subconscious coming awake finally and her eyelids fluttered open. Daryl was whispering her name. "Beth. Beth it's ok. You're safe." It was what he said every night this happened.

She opened her eyes to find that Daryl was sitting back at a safe distance. He knew from experience that her hyper-vigilance at night time often had her coming up swinging when she finally woke up. She thought that maybe part of her would always have this love/hate relationship with sleep now. Like part of her subconscious was now irrevocably damaged.

She looked at Daryl, the misery radiating out from her eyes. He wished like hell there was something he could do to keep her from waking up like this every single night. He didn't mind the waking up; its just that his heart splintered every time she woke up out of breath and that wild look in her eyes just before her consciousness slid back into place. She threw herself into his arms, just like she did every night. Sometimes they had to go outside and get some air. This looked like it might be one of those nights. He pulled her closer as she settled her head against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and took her lead, as usual. After a few minutes, her sobs finally subsided and her breathing evened out. He thought maybe she had fallen back asleep. That happened sometimes too; he would just lie her down gently beside him, keeping his arms around her. His arm always fell asleep but he didn't care. She was safe in his arms and that was all that ever mattered to Daryl.

He was mildly surprised when she pulled away from him and wiped her tears from her face with the back of her hand. He reached up on the shelf and handed her the box of Kleenex they kept there. She looked up at him. "Thank you." She whispered as she took a handful of tissues and blew her nose none too delicately. Daryl felt the corners of his mouth turn up. He often would get her laugh when she was done; her nose was always shiny after she cried and if she blew her nose too hard, it would resemble something like a fog horn. It had been a sorely needed source of comic relief during this whole thing.

"'S no problem. You know that." Daryl murmured with her still in his arms. Even after crying she looked impossibly beautiful. They always turned off the generator at night time and it was pitch black on Portsmouth at night. Tonight though the pale silvery light provided from the moon cast an ethereal glow on Beth's face. She looked like an angel sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of him.

Beth looked at Daryl sitting across from her. He had repositioned himself where they were both sitting cross-legged and their knees touching. Beth tentatively leaned forward and placed her palms on his bare knees. He was wearing his boxers like he did every night. After that fateful night they had gone back to sleeping in light pajamas or underwear. Beth had gotten an idea last night before they finally fell asleep. They had fallen asleep in each others' arms, whispering about their future. She had been overcome with love for him and she had thought that maybe what she needed was a good memory to replace the bad one. She didn't have the nerve then, but she thought she did now. She knew that she enjoyed making love with Daryl. She knew that she loved him. It was just a matter of getting back on the proverbial horse. She didn't know exactly what she was ready for but she knew she was ready for something besides this deep pit of emptiness inside her. She had just convinced herself that this was what she needed. She needed to be reminded of the pleasures physical touch could bring.

Daryl looked up in surprise as she placed her palms on his knees and squeezed ever so slightly. She looked up to meet his eyes and was completely caught unaware by the gentleness she saw there. It wasn't that he never looked at her that way, but normally when they were intimate, his expressions tended to stray more towards unrefined desire. The one thing that she didn't want to see when she looked at him was pity reflected back in his gaze. She knew that was not something that she would be able to handle. She had actually known that also be true about him when she saw the scars on his back. It was raw; it was pain; it was the gut-wrenching feeling that you didn't want to feel as different as you did. It suddenly struck Beth that this was yet another thing they had in common. His past and her present; they meshed together as proof of what horrible things people could do to one another. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she had been what he needed to leave some of his past behind and to face his demons at last. She knew right now beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was exactly what she needed now for all the same reasons even if the circumstances were different.

He held his breath, knowing that she was trying to tell him something. He didn't move his hands from where they rested on his thighs, gauging her intentions before he made any move.

Beth cleared her throat before speaking and telling Daryl her idea. "I was thinking that maybe we could find some good memories to replace the bad ones?" It was a question not a statement. He had to be okay with this. She knew it had been hard on him restraining from even kissing her. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss Daryl or make love with him. It was just that her brain was so full of the bullshit behind what had happened that there wasn't room for anything else. But now, she thought she might be ready to try again. Her heart was thrumming in her chest waiting for his reply.

He thought for a moment and he did move his hand then to worry his teeth over the spot on his thumb. "'Aight. We do this one way only though." He said. He was willing to give her all the control, except on one thing. If he thought she was breaking apart again, he was going to stop it. He could not have her risking all the progress she made. And he knew that his heart could not take witnessing her shattering into a million pieces again.

"Okay, I'm listening." She said. She kind of knew what he was going to say before he said it. She knew he was restraining himself because he didn't want to hurt her in any way. And she knew that he wouldn't. But she waited for him to say his piece.

"If it looks like you ain't handling things all that well, then we stop." Beth cast her eyes downward. He reached out and took her chin in his hands. "I mean it. We stop. " He said gently. "And I want you to put your eyes right here." She looked into his eyes and knew what he meant.

She nodded at him. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. It wasn't exactly what she had in mind for what she needed but what he was suggesting made better sense. It wouldn't do either of them any good if they just tried to pick up where they left off in the bedroom. It was almost like they were starting all over again. Beth was okay with it and she knew Daryl was too by the suggestions he had made. She knew that as much as he enjoyed the physical aspect of their relationship, he wouldn't want to do anything that he thought might set her back. She also knew what it had taken for them to get to the point that they could be physical with one another. She almost cried in frustration at the hand fate had dealt them. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger or something like that, she thought, taking another deep breath to steady her nerves. She nodded at him again. "I get what you're saying. It makes sense." She said.

"Hey." Insisted Daryl. Beth looked up at him.

Daryl made a gesture with two fingers denoting his wishes. "Eyes right here, remember?" He said softly. "And one more thing." She looked right into his eyes and willed him to answer her.

"I love you." He said simply.

She resisted the urge to close her eyes and absorb what he was saying. "I love you, too, Daryl." She whispered, her hands splayed out over his muscular thighs, feeling the coarse hairs there. She didn't take her eyes off of him. It was a whole lot harder to look intensely into someone else's eyes, but she found it to be more powerful than she had thought it would be. She knew that she had always heard the eyes were the windows to the soul and she wondered why people didn't look at each other this way more often. Despite the fact that she felt exposed and raw in looking into Daryl's bright crystal blue eyes, she had never felt more loved. She had never felt safer than she did in this moment. It strengthened her resolve that they were making the right decision.

She moved her hands achingly slow the rest of the way up his thighs and her palms came to rest on Daryl's hands. She leaned forward slightly and tilted her head up towards him and then thinking better of it, leaned back again. "Guess that means we can't kiss huh." She said.

Daryl nodded at her. "I think it'd best if we save that for later. Can't keep eye contact if we get all lost in our kissin' like we usually do." He said and he couldn't resist the way the corners of his mouth turned up and the spark of humor in his eyes.

Beth smiled back at him. "How'd you get to be so smart?" She said teasingly.

"It ain't being smart. It's just logistics. You can't kiss and keep your eyes open at the same time." He said simply.

Beth nodded at him as she moved her hands over his and moved them, one on each of her hips. She knew what he meant about the kissing. It wasn't something that bothered her and he was right in saying that they could really get caught up in the moment if they weren't paying full attention to what was going on. She moved her hands back to his chest and splayed both hands over his pecs, her eyes on his the entire time, just ghosting her fingertips over the hard, smooth surface of his skin.

Beth realized that Daryl wasn't moving his hands on her at all. "It's okay Daryl. I'm not going to break."

Daryl mulled over Beth's words. She was wrong about her not breaking. That was precisely what she had done this past week. She had broken and he knew she wanted to be fixed. He supposed that was what he was. The superglue that could piece her back together. He was honored to have the job, he thought as he splayed his hands over her hips, his thumbs resting in the hollow on each side and rubbing lightly back and forth. "Is this okay?" He asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Good" he murmured. As he continued to move his thumbs gently over the tender flesh over her hip bone and then splaying his fingers out and bringing them up to her waist.

"Is this okay?" He whispered.

"Yes." She breathed, her eyes never straying from his as he moved his fingers up to grip her waist. What she saw reflected there was the most tenderness she had ever seen in him. It almost hurt to look at him this way and to have him stare at her so intensely, but when she looked at him all she saw was love and hear heart felt like it dipped a bit inside her chest.

"Okay" He murmured as he skimmed his fingers up her waist just slightly under her tank top. "Is this okay?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath. "Yes." She was trying very hard to not draw a parallel with what Daryl was doing now and what Phillip had done. She closed her eyes before she remembered that she was not supposed to. Daryl didn't say anything. He just stilled the movement of his hands.

Daryl saw the moment she started to lose control. He had been afraid of it and that's why he kept asking if every move he made was okay. She had shut her eyes tight and then opened them again immediately, looking at him with the tears making her eyes just a little too bright.

He moved one of his hands from where it had been lightly gripping the hem of her tank top. He brought his hand up to rub away the tears that were finding their way down her cheeks. He brushed his thumb right over her cheekbone. "Is this okay?" His voice was barely above a whisper and he felt close to tears himself watching the anguish wash over her features. It just out of place on her normally smiling face.

Beth didn't speak this time. She just looked at him and nodded her consent. She saw the unshed tears in his eyes and her heart broke all over again with the love she felt for him.

Making a sudden decision she sat back from him for a moment. "Can I just take my clothes off myself, do you think?" She looked at him uncertainly.

He smiled at her softly. "I think it's a perfect idea." This was exactly what he had wanted. For her to decide what she needed. Right now, she didn't need anyone undressing her. He watched her scoot to the edge of the bed and stand up. He followed her to the end of the mattress and let his feet touch the cool floor of the camper, never breaking eye contact.

He watched Beth as she reached down and grasped the hem of her thin t-shirt. She pulled it up and over her head and let it hit the floor.

She had undressed in front of Daryl more times than she could count but something about this time was special. Intimate. Raw. She reached for the waistband of her sleep shorts and pushed them over her hips. She kept her eyes on him as she looped her fingers in her light pink panties and slid them down her hips as they shimmied to the floor to join her shirt and shorts. She stood before him, never letting her eyes stray from his.

Daryl was so proud of her standing before him so bravely, facing her fears and moving past the pain.

Beth was in love with the way he was looking at her and she thought it took a tremendous amount of self-control to hold himself at bay. She didn't think there was another man alive with the amount of restraint he was displaying now and she loved him all the more for it.

"Is this okay?" He asked her as she stood right in front of him, their eyes meeting, but none of the parts of their body touching the other at this point.

Beth knew he was referring to her nakedness. Oddly it was the one thing that she really was okay with. She had become so comfortable around Daryl in that area. Beth nodded and took a deep breath. Yes."

He nodded as he stood up in front of her. He was waiting to see if she wanted him to be the one to disrobe him or if she wanted the honors.

He hooked his thumbs on either side of his boxers. "Is this okay?" He whispered.

There was no fear in her eyes but she shook her head and closed her hands over his. "Let me?" She asked him and he nodded to her as he moved his hands away from the waistband of his boxers.

Beth reached forward and gripped her fingers in the fabric at his waistband. Her eyes bore into his as she moved her hands downward, removing his boxers and letting them fall to the floor. For the first time since they had started this, Beth wanted to move her eyes from his so she could take in the sight of him. The thought made her feel infinitely better about her sexuality and her desire for him.

As if by unspoken agreement they both crawled back up on the bed and she laid down facing him, making certain her eyes never left his. His eyes reflected a strange mixture of desire, tenderness and just a slight bit of trepidation.

Daryl laid down facing her and moved his hand up to rest on the curve of her hip. "Is this okay?" He murmured as he applied just the slightest bit of pressure.

She nodded her assent. "Okay" He murmured, tracing his fingers up her side, feeling her shiver a bit but her eyes told him she was okay.

He moved his hand up to one breast and gently placed his palm over it. "Is this okay?" he asked her, barely able to breathe at this point.

She bit her lower lip. "Mmm-hmm" She murmured. This was getting harder. It was controlled, slow and the pace was agonizing.

He moved his hand in circles, gently massaging her breast. He pulled his hand back a little and rubbed his thumb over her nipple, which hardened beneath his touch. "Is this okay?"

She took a deep breath as the familiar sensation rocked through her. "Yes, Daryl." She said. He continued to flick his thumb back and forth over the hardened peak, his skin rough against the tender flesh there. He looked in her eyes and he was starting to see the desire there.

"You're so goddamned beautiful." He murmured watching her struggling against letting her eyes fall closed.

He held his breath as he moved his hand lower and lower until he reached the apex of her thighs. He felt her sharp intake of breath. Her eyes looked slightly fearful again. "Is this okay?" Daryl murmured, his finger paused at her slit. Beth took a deep breath. "Yes." She whispered back to him.

"Okay?" he breathed as he slipped his hand lower, sliding one finger between her moist folds, stroking her up and down lightly. It was a second question but Beth just nodded. Her breathing was coming in rapid gasps now. "Is this okay?" he asked her. As he looked into her eyes, it was completely mesmerizing watching the color of her bright blue-green eyes practically disappear as her pupils dilated with passion. Daryl stopped what he was doing. He wasn't sure how much she wanted him to stimulate her or if she even wanted him to. The only reason he had started down this avenue in the first place was to make sure she was ready for him. She was.

Beth whimpered a bit when he stopped his movements. "You want me to keep going?" He asked her.

She looked at him, the desire undisguised in her eyes and some of the uncertainty had dropped like a curtain. She surprised herself by shaking her head no. "As crazy as it sounds, I just want to feel you inside me." She whispered.

He nodded in agreement. "I was thinking we should keep it simple."

Beth smiled softly at him. He was so unbelievably intuitive and she didn't know how in the world she had lived her whole life so far without him in it.

Beth rose up from beside him and swung one leg over him and straddled his hips, feeling him pressing against her.

"Is this okay?" he asked her, his eyes searching hers for any doubt.

Beth felt herself getting wetter as she felt him so close to entering her. She unconsciously wiggled her hips a little bit, surprising herself again. "Yes." She breathed as she shifted her hips slightly and reached between them, grasping him in her hand. In one downward movement, she sheathed him inside her, driving her hips down slowly, slowly until he was seated fully within her. They simultaneously groaned as Beth positioned herself better to begin riding him, her eyes never leaving his face.

Daryl took in the sight of her, drinking in every detail like a man dying of thirst. She began to move her hips up and down in a slow, lazy rhythm, rotating her hips with every third or fourth thrust, effectively pushing him as far inside her as he could go. Beth brought her hands up to his shoulders and gripped them even as he moved his hands down to grip her waist, his thumb resting above the curve of each hip as she moved up and down. "Is this okay?" His voice sounded like ground gravel.

"Yes. Daryl. Yes." She whispered, the intensity of her gaze boring into him. His breath was coming faster and faster as she created a delicious friction between them, their lovemaking driving them both to the breaking point.

Beth moved up and down over Daryl, enthralled with the way he filled her completely. "I'm close Princess." He said gruffly, looking into her eyes that threatened to roll back in her head every once in a while. And all the sudden, the talking was gone for the moment.

Everything he was doing was okay with Beth. She felt as if she had reached a hurdle in the road and she had to stop and walk around it for a few minutes trying to figure out how to navigate it. Now that Daryl had helped her over that hurdle, she was catapulting over the other side. Daryl went with instinct when she began to buck wildly against him. He knew the position she was in as she rode him would not allow for near enough physical contact if he didn't take her into his arms. He had witnessed her come unhinged enough to know that her body gave itself over completely and she needed something to hang onto. He reached up and encircled his arms around her and splayed his fingers over her back.

"Is this okay?" He whispered against her ear, feeling her hair fall down over his face.

"Yes." She said breathlessly, relishing the feel of his breath against the soft flesh of her neck.

Daryl moved his hips up and met her thrusts. Her breathing was labored now, coming in short, hard pants. She moaned loudly as it coursed through her. He held her tightly against him as she came undone, feeling the way her body shuddered against him as she rode out her orgasm. He could feel his own release coming as she clenched around him. "I love you Beth." He managed to breathe just before his orgasm ripped through his body, sending those delicious shocks down his spine and the backs of his thighs.

"I love you too" She breathed as she continued the slowing the pace as she felt the warmth spilling inside her, finally coming to a stop and collapsing against him, completely spent.

They stayed that way for a minute, letting their breathing return to normal and floating back down from the cloud of emotion they had been riding for the last hour. Beth pulled herself off him and collapsed beside him. He reached for the first thing he could find, a towel from their time on the beach earlier, and handed it to her. She took it from him and took care of things and handed it back to him, a grin spreading across her features.

"What's that smile for?" He said affectionately as he pulled her back into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. The smile looked damn good on her. It had been too fucking long since her face had been this relaxed.

"That was incredible." She breathed. She raised up from where she was resting. "It was almost like it was our first time", she remarked, her eyes all soft.

He looked at her tenderly and brushed his lips across hers. "With you Princess, it's always like the first time." Beth thought her heart was going to melt into a puddle right then and there. He always knew the exact right thing to say.

"We didn't use anythin' again." She wrinkled her nose at him. It wasn't like they had time to get condoms before they came here.

"Yeah, I ain't worried." He told her and she looked up at him in surprise. It was the last thing she thought he would say.

"You're not?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper now, not wanting to believe what he was saying.

"Nope. You agreed to marry me right? Or did you change your mind?" He asked her and Beth raised her head up again to look at him in wonder.

"No I didn't change my mind. You can't get rid of me now." She teased.

He turned and propped his head up on one hand. "Honestly Beth, I never thought I would feel like this but I am ready for anythin' life throws at us. If that's a baby because we are less than careful, then so be it." He said simply. "Yeah we should probably be more careful sometimes, but if it happens, we'll handle it."

Beth smiled at him, awestruck by what he was saying. He was saying he wanted a child with her, at least that's what she thought he was saying. "So you'd have a baby with me?" She whispered, her voice breaking a little as she said the words.

"God Beth. I would do anything you asked me to do. If you wanted a baby, I'd give you a whole damned houseful, " he looked at her, his voice oozing confidence.

She smiled and laughed even as she felt tears of joys welling up in her eyes. "Well not yet." She admitted. "But someday." She said, resting her head against his chest again as she stifled a yawn. She had no idea what time it was but it felt like bedtime now, she thought wryly.

"Yeah, someday". And he was looking forward to all the somedays they were going to have. Daryl sighed as he felt her rest against him, knowing that sleep would claim her soon. He was tired too. The lack of sleep since they had gotten here was starting to wear on him.

"I can't wait to become Mrs. Daryl Dixon." She said sleepily as she splayed her hand on his chest and rested it there. He reached down and pulled the thin blanket over both of them. He could feel his heart flutter at her words. He felt her body relax as she drifted off into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

He thought he had experienced the full gamut of emotions where Beth was concerned but this night had topped every moment they had ever had together. It had been raw and passionate and tender and every single thing that represented the love they felt for each other. When she mentioned their lack of birth control, it was like for the first time in his life, he had received the blueprints of what he was supposed to do next. Somehow in the space of the last few weeks, fate had paved the way to happiness. It was a foreign feeling but one that he was becoming accustomed to. With Beth, it just couldn't be helped. As he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep beside the love of his life, he knew he had meant the words he spoken to her. He really was ready for whatever life threw at them. He couldn't wait for her to become Mrs. Daryl Dixon either. He never thought he would want conventional things like marriage and babies. But Beth had irrevocably changed him; for the better. For Beth, he would do anything. For Beth, he would walk to the end of the earth and back and be glad for the journey.

**I owe a big shoutout to rckyfrk for helping me with this chapter! I don't know what I would do without you. Seriously like I could not have gotten this chapter out without your help. **

**You guys are the best do you know that! I post my chapter update and you never disappoint. NEVER! I read your reviews like they are the last words I will ever read. I just love the response that this story has gotten. Maybe when I'm done with it I will write a long story as an after-note. Everyone can probably learn from what I went through and if it saves even one person from experiencing such horror, then it will be worth it for me to write. Thank you too for all the kind words through PM's. There have been so many people who have emailed me and liked the way I wrote Beth's PTSD, stating that I had it nailed since they had felt the same things when it happened to them. I am sad for anyone that happened to. But it's possible to come back from something like that. I am living proof. True story here: Oddly enough I met my husband several months after my attack. He has been extremely instrumental in my recovery. I always wondered why I didn't meet him before that, but it's kind of like he was meant to put me back together again, much like Daryl is with Beth here in this AU. Might be more than you wanted to know on why I have written this story, but sometimes it helps to have a bit of background. **

**Also I might mention that I was actually supposed to be proposed to on Portsmouth Island but my husband wasn't real slick about withdrawing the money out of the bank. I saw the charge when I was checking our money for our trip. Yeah, beach proposal ruined. But it was all good! He still made it romantic. So anyway, Beth ended up getting the proposal I was supposed to have and I love it! So leave me love on your way out. But please be kind as this is a very delicate subject that I have played pretty close to the heart. This chapter was rewritten at least twice so it was obviously harder than I thought it would be. Thanks as always for being awesome. Until next time, xoxoxo.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Shatter Me" Lindsey Stirling (feat Lzzy Hale)

Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me.

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me.

So cut me from the line, Dizzy, spinning endlessly.

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me.

Chapter 24

Beth was laying on the beach, the sun beating down on her as she propped her book on her lap. She was listening to her IPod. Daryl had let her charge it on the generator last night so she had a full battery to listen to her music to her heart's content. She hadn't read any of the book she had brought down here. So far, she had just listened to her music as loud as she could stand it. For whatever reason, she just needed to get out her head. There was no better way to do that than blasting the songs that spoke to you. She had herself positioned in the sand where she could see Daryl if he happened to emerge from the camper. He had gone in a while ago to fix some dinner. The late afternoon sun was still quite warm but it had cooled off considerably. The breeze on the barrier island was constant. There were a few times that Beth had to wear a jacket if they decided to go for a stroll on the beach.

She laid back on the blanket she had dragged out here to get some fresh air and sunshine. She closed her eyes . It had been three days since the night Daryl had helped her over the biggest hurdle in her recovery. They had made love several times since then and for the most part, it had all been good. There had been a couple of times where Daryl had to stop what he was doing and even once where Beth had to stop and change gears on him. Whenever that happened, he would instantly stop what he was doing and make eye contact with her. She would take a few deep breaths as he asked her which touch was okay and which wasn't and then they moved ahead.

There had only been one time that they couldn't continue. It had been right after they had made love that first time. She wasn't even sure what the trigger had been and she had felt terrible but Daryl had insisted that they stop. Beth had cried then and he had held her. She had been so frustrated, not knowing what had gone wrong and turned on that switch in her brain. Because that is exactly what it felt like to Beth; it felt like someone flipped that switch the moment she was assaulted and now she had no control over when it got turned on and off.

She thought back over to the night they had finally made love and all the times that Daryl had asked her "Is this okay?" before touching her each new place. She knew that she had never felt so exposed, so raw, so completely broken down in her entire life; and all of those things in a good way. She knew what it was called; she had referred enough patients when she had been a sexual assault nurse to therapists to know some of the best techniques in cognitive-behavioral therapy. Oddly, as a US Marshall she had referred quite a few women to the same therapists as before. What Daryl had done had been something so incredibly intuitive that she was in awe of him. Beth knew it to be some kind of exposure therapy and she guessed maybe his friend Marla had told him something about it in the past. But for him to know how to do that with her and know it was exactly what she needed, it spoke volumes about what a unique person he was. It saddened her sometimes that he did not know his own worth. Beth thought that maybe it was time for her to start making him believe how important he was to her.

* * *

Beth must have fallen asleep because she awoke some time later to find her book had fallen from her chest. She had a start as she heard a different song on her playlist. She shifted her IPod around to check the title. She push the button to digitally rewind the song, listening to it from the beginning. It had a great beat to it with perfectly blended melodies and violin peppered all through it. The lyrics though; that was what was really speaking to her. "Shatter Me" was the title of the song. She was guessing that Maggie had been adding to her playlists again. She did that often; in fact, whenever she got the chance. Beth loved music but she was hopeless about adding music to her IPod. So Maggie always took it upon herself to culture Beth. Right now, she was very glad that she had. She was loving this song. As it ended, she rewound it again, listening to the lyrics carefully.

"Somebody shine a light; I'm frozen by the fear in me.

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me.

So cut me from the line, Dizzy, spinning endlessly.

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me."

Beth put her finger to her lips, stifling the gasping sob that came out when the full impact of the words came slamming into her chest, effectively knocking the wind out of her. The song spoke to her in a way that any other music had never quite reached before. The way she felt now was exactly like the lyrics. She needed someone to shatter the shell that she had placed around herself. She felt like she was locked inside her and more than anything, she just wanted out.

Beth had always believed that music was the rhythm to the soul. She guessed that's why the conch shell story had always stuck with her. She sat up and let the tears fall from her eyes, let the feelings wash over her, let everything locked in her head try to leave quietly. She guessed that was what the past week had been about in the aftermath of what happened. She had already crossed a major hurdle and she had a long way to go, but somehow she felt like she and Daryl were in a process of building her psyche up, tearing it down, scrapping the materials and starting over. As the song came to an end the last time she pressed play she felt infinitely better than she had when she had sat down earlier in the day. Each day was a little better than the last and for that she was grateful.

She removed her headphones, finally looking around. She wondered where Daryl was. She had no real way of knowing how long she had been out but by the looks of the sun descending back over the sound side of the island, it must have been at least an hour. Just as she was thinking about getting up and investigating his whereabouts, he came from around the side of the camper. Beth reached up and wiped her hand over her face, wiping away any traces of tears and climbed back to her feet, stretching out her legs as she went. Daryl had spotted her and was making his way over to her with purposeful strides. He had a very determined look on his face and it amused her. Determined Daryl was kind of different, but she would take it because he looked so damned cute.

"Hey beautiful." He murmured as he got close to her. She smiled up at him sweetly as he finally reached her and brought his hands up on her hips. He looked into her eyes, searching. He brought his thumb up to her cheek, tracing the rough pads over the places where her tears had just fallen a few minutes before. "You okay?", he said as he looked into her eyes deeply. She knew what he was looking for. She just nodded her head at him and smiled softly.

"Hey yourself," Beth murmured as she wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his chest.

Daryl was surprised when she leaned all the way into him and laid her head against him. He brought his hands up from her hips and pulled her into him, his palms pressed against her back now. He kissed the top of her head just before she pulled away from him a bit. "Somebody seems to be feelin' a bit better." He said observingly.

Beth shivered a little at the feeling of his breath in her hair. "I was listenin' to a song just now." She looked up at him.

"What was it? Anything I'd like?" Daryl asked and Beth looked at him with a horrified expression.

"What's wrong?" Daryl demanded to know. He looked around at their surroundings. The camper was parked right on the beach right now just above where they would have to worry about the tides either way. There was nothing and no one for as far as the eye could see besides ocean and sand. It was comforting to Daryl, but he looked back to Beth for any clues as to what might be wrong.

"I just realized that I don't know anything about your music taste. How did I miss that?" She asked incredulously.

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief even as he wanted to strangle her for scaring the shit out of him like that. "Christ, Beth, you scared me. Thought it was something serious." He looked down at her worrying her lip and he suddenly wanted to kiss her so badly he ached. She was so damn cute when she was in distress about something like this.

"It is serious." She insisted. "What kind of music do you like? No wait, let me guess." Daryl watched in wonder as that veil of apprehension and fear dropped completely away from her eyes and the old Beth was suddenly just there, her flaxen hair flowing over her shoulders and whipping about in the wind. She was indescribably beautiful to him in that moment and he was pretty sure he had just fallen in love with her all over again.

"Knock yourself out, darlin'" he said, smiling at her softly. He still had his arms looped around her. Her arms had moved from his back to rest at his elbows.

From where he was standing he could see the sun setting over the dunes and as she was thinking all her important thoughts about his music taste, Daryl turned her in his arms and whispered. "Look, the sun's going down". He swallowed thickly. These moments with Beth were the ones he cherished the most.

As Daryl turned her around facing away from him so she could view the sunset properly, he snaked his arms around her waist and splayed his hands over her abdomen, pulling her against him lightly. He reached one arm up and pointed to where an egret was making its way across the sky. The contrast of the snowy egret over the bright golds, pinks and reds of the setting sun was a sight to see.

Beth gasped a little in surprise and awe. There were few things more beautiful than a sunset or sunrise at the beach. She looked to where Daryl was pointing at the egret gliding across the sky. It was truly a postcard perfect moment, from the sunset and the gentle beauty of the egret soaring against the clouds and setting sun, to the way Daryl was holding her in his arms.

"I got one," she said. "I bet you like Guns N Roses." She turned to face him, her feet shifting in the sand slightly.

Daryl smiled at her. She looked so sure of herself, he was tempted to tell her no, he hated GNR, but it would feel like a sacrilege coming off his tongue. He nodded at her. "That's just a lucky guess. Everybody likes them." He insisted.

Beth laughed. "Okay fine. You guess what I like?" This was going to be interesting.

"Okay, how about that Beaver guy." He said. He heard that a lot of girls really liked him. It wasn't Daryl's cup of tea, but whatever.

Beth pulled away from him for a second, collapsing into a fit of giggles. "It's Bieber. Justin Bieber". She breathed through her laughter. She could hardly speak she was laughing so hard.

Daryl didn't even care why she was laughing so hard. He was enthralled seeing her face light up with such obvious glee. Even if the joke was at his expense, it was so completely worth it. He laughed with her.

Beth finally calmed down enough to be able to answer his question. "No, I don't like Justin Bieber." She emphasized the last part, nearly collapsing in giggles again. "Okay try one more time." She said.

Daryl smiled at her. "Yeah, yeah, make fun of me and then I gotta put myself out there again." He teased. "I got it. Backstreet Boys." He looked at her smugly.

Beth dropped her head a little. "Guilty." She said grinning. "Don't judge me. I had their posters all over my walls." She admitted.

Daryl raised his eyebrows. ""S no judgment here. To each their own." He pulled away from her.

"Where you going?" Beth asked him. Daryl reached back and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the direction of the camper. "C'mon" he muttered. Beth watched his back as he led her away from the blanket, intrigued at his mysteriousness.

"We are going to where I have a surprise for you." He told her. As they reached this side of the camper, he stopped her. They were on the more solid part of the sand now so it was easier to walk.

"I love surprises." Beth admitted, smiling up at him. She wondered what he had planned. The last time he had surprised her, she had gotten a marriage proposal. She wasn't sure there was anything else that would surprise her more than that.

"You have to promise to keep your eyes closed." He said looking at her. Beth just blinked at him and he nodded his head exaggeratedly in her direction. "Close your eyes?" He said.

She giggled a little and complied. "You promise not to let me fall?"

Daryl looked at her with her eyes squeezed tight and the big smile that had come across her face. He was glad he had the idea and couldn't wait to see what she had thought of it. He pulled her along. "C'mon", he muttered. He positioned right over the spot where he had laid the blanket out. He glanced about making sure that everything was as it was supposed to be. Satisfied finally, he tugged on her hand. "You can open your eyes now." He instructed her. He turned to watch her face, wanting to see every expression on her face.

Beth opened her eyes and looked about, the ground below catching her attention. There before her several yards from the camper, was a blanket spread out across the sand and weighted down with some of the larger conch shells they had found, although the only whole one they had found was the one Beth had found in the sand. He had laid out a picnic on the beach for them. She looked at him, standing there looking down on her and she let out the breath that she had been holding. "You made us a picnic?" She smiled softly at him. She had not pegged him to be the romantic type when they had first met, but over the past few weeks, he was proving to be a hopeless one and she loved it.

He shrugged his shoulders, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks. Truth was, Daryl had never done anything like this before. He didn't know the first thing about courting a girl. The only thing he knew was things he had seen in books and movies. He had been looking for a way to cheer her up for days and he was pleased that he had succeeded in at least some small part. He gestured for her to sit down.

Beth sat down on the blanket, trying to be careful to keep the sand off of it. She looked around at what he had laid out. There were a couple of tumblrs and something that suspiciously looked like a bottle of wine just barely sticking out of a makeshift bucket. Daryl started removing containers from the bag sitting at the edge of the blanket and set them out before them and then took two plates, handing one to her.

Beth watched in fascination as Daryl dished out two plates of food filled with the most random things. There was a jar of peanut butter and another of jelly. Instead of bread, he pulled out a sleeve of crackers. He reached further into the bag and pulled out the can of peaches that had been hiding in the back of the cabinet. He popped the top of it and dished out a few peaches to each plate.

By the time it was over with, they had the makings of a really good stomach ache, but Beth didn't care. He had used what he had to work with and it looked delicious to her. She was surprised to feel a rumbling in her stomach but she guessed that was normal after not eating much for the past several days. He set about fixing them a few of the peanut butter crackers and she found that instead of eating what he set out, she was watching him. He had an intense fixed stare on everything he was doing. Beth found it endearing. He looked up at her and smiled, sending one of his intense eye gazes her way. She swore that man could say more with his eyes than he could with his mouth.

She finally ate a few of the crackers and was surprised at how many she could put away. Daryl had finally started eating too after pouring them both a tumbler full of wine.

The wine was lukewarm but Beth didn't mind. The fruity liquid had a slightly sweet flavor with a hint of something else. Probably sand, Beth thought wryly. She resisted the urge to gulp it down, especially given the fact that this was the first meal she could actually remember eating in a long time.

Beth handed Daryl her plate and Daryl finished off what crackers and peaches she had left. "I swear I don't know where you put all that." She said and it was true. He was able to eat more than anyone she had ever seen.

He sat back a bit on the blanket and patted his stomach. "Right here." He grinned at her.

Beth laughed. She pulled her IPod from her pocket then. "Do you want to hear that new song?" She asked.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders as he took another swig of his wine. "Absolutely. What's a good dinner without good music to go with it?," he said softly as he smiled at her.

Beth scrolled through her playlist and finally located the song. Beth closed her eyes listening to the words and didn't open them again until she heard the violin drop. Daryl had been watching her intently.

"You're amazin', you know that." Daryl remarked softly. "It's a good song. I like how they put the violin in there; it kinda gives it a unique sound."

Beth looked at him and impulsively put her hand on the side of his face. "Thank you for doing this." She glanced about their picnic.

Daryl looked into her eyes. They had been doing that a lot lately. At first it had been really hard, but once they got used to it, they found that they were addicted to the constant eye contact. "It wasn't any trouble." He admitted. "And even if it was," he paused. "You're worth it." The last part was barely a whisper.

The song had changed on Beth's Ipod. This was definitely one that she liked. "All of Me" by John Legend.

Daryl actually recognized the song. He couldn't think of where but he kind of liked it. He started listening to the words.

"You've got my head spinning.

No kidding, I can't pin you down.

What's going on in that beautiful mind.

I'm on your magical mystery ride.

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."

He got to his feet on an impulse and reached down for Beth's hand.

Beth looked up in surprise and placed her hand in Daryl's as she placed her IPod on the blanket. "What are you doing?" She giggled a little bit as the sudden change in position made her a tad lightheaded along with the recent wine. It was a pleasant sensation, not drunk or even buzzing. She suspected it had more to do with this wonderful man than anything else.

"We're dancing." He told her as he pulled her to the flattest part of the sand, whipping her around and into his arms. He placed one arm up around her shoulder and the other at her waist, pulling her against him. He had no fucking idea what he was doing, but it felt right. He had no idea how to dance, had never danced with a girl in his whole life but swaying to the music with Beth in his arms just felt like the most natural thing.

Beth thought her heart was going to melt right into the sand at that moment. Daryl swayed back and forth over the sand. There wasn't really much else to be done. Dancing on sand was kind of like an impossible mission. He held her close and she laid her head against his chest, giving herself over to the music. Something about this song must have spoken to Daryl and something about that fact made her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"All of me, loves all of you.

Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections.

Give your all to me, I give my all to you.

You're my end and my beginning.

Even when I lose I'm winning. "

She pulled back to look at him. As the words sunk in, there were tears bright in her eyes. "I love you too, Daryl."

He smiled down at her. "Guess we have a song now?"

Beth grinned broadly at him. She loved that idea. "Yes, we do." Her voice was just above a whisper. She tilted her face up to his, hoping he would take the hint because she wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her right now.

Daryl watched her movements and as she turned her face up to his, he pulled her even closer, bringing her body flush with his and dipped his head down to capture her lips in his. Beth tentatively probed the seam of his lips with her tongue and he groaned in response. He listened for her breathing for any signs of distress but the only thing he heard was the normal sharp intake of breath when she was aroused. Daryl opened his mouth under hers and their tongues swirled about, fighting for control.

Beth pulled her arms out from behind him and flattened her hands against his chest, wishing he was bare-chested. As Daryl deepened the kiss, Beth knew that she loved him more than anything in this life or the next. Just when she didn't think she could possibly love him anymore, he surprised her by doing things that no one had ever done for her before.

She knew that they so much happened her head was spinning much of the time. She knew that they were in danger and Maggie too. She knew that pretty soon they would have to leave this idyllic place but for that moment, as she stood there on that beach wrapped up in Daryl's arms, the wind whipping about them, literally no one else existed but them. They were in their own little world and for this tiny infinity, Beth wished they could just stay here forever, just the two of them.

**Hi everyone, this one is better huh? I know the past few chapters have been like super intense so they were LONG overdue for some fluff, don't you guys think? Who am I kidding? Of course you agree! We all love Bethyl fluff. **

**Side note about the last chapter: I had a couple people PM me asking about the dialogue between Beth and Daryl when they were making love for the first time since her assault. It's something called exposure therapy. It's specifically for PTSD sufferers. It's where you take the thing you are most afraid of and you have steps to do to get yourself more comfortable with that fear. You are usually partnered with someone to walk you through the process and for support. It's really best if done by a mental health professional, but I've seen it done a variety of ways. So I know that some of the dialogue was a little distracting but it was necessary so that way anything that they did, they would both know she was okay with it. It was an opportunity for some pretty significant character development and development of their relationship or at least that's what I was going for. Please let me know if I did okay or if it fell flat. Most have loved it, which makes me giddy of course! But I really want your opinions. Any guesses on what is going to happen next. As you can imagine, they can't stay on Portsmouth forever, no matter how much Beth wants to, or probably Daryl too. So leave me a little something on your way out and I will love you forever. Actually you guys know that I already love you forever so just leave me love anyway. Haha Until next time, xoxoxoxo **

_**Songs: **_

_**All of Me by John Legend, copyright Emi April Music, Inc. Gad Songs LLC**_

_**Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling (feat. Lzzy Hale), copyright Decca Records, Universal Music**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Daryl couldn't believe he was dancing with Beth on the beach. Some part of him knew that it was corny as hell. The bigger part didn't really give a damn. When he had heard the song, he had recognized it. Back at home, they played it all the time on the radio. But when he heard it with Beth sitting there in front of him, he just knew beyond anything that song was meant for the two of them. Every single word described their relationship perfectly. Every single word described how Daryl felt about Beth. Daryl had never been the hearts and flowers kind of guy. And if anyone had told him a few months back that he was going to be doing half the things he was doing with Beth, he would have told them to go to hell. He figured that he had never been a romantic before because he had just never met the right girl. He hadn't met this angel sitting before him, so hauntingly beautiful and brave. It amazed him really. That she could love someone like him. That a girl as beautiful and good and kind as Beth Greene had agreed to marry him, Daryl Dixon.

He tightened his hold on her slightly as they swayed to the music, the song getting ready to come to an end. And he was sorry for it.

As the song came to an end, they pulled away from each other. Daryl kind of felt funny about his impulsiveness. Maybe she was going to think he was a dork. Fixing a picnic for her and slow dancing with her all in one day. Yeah, he probably had lost his mind. He kicked at the sand and walked back to their blanket so he could begin cleaning up the mess before dark.

Beth stared after him as he sulked away. He was _so_ exasperating sometimes! She watched as he piled everything back into the bag he had used to carry everything out in. He glanced up at her then.

"What?" Daryl asked. She was staring at him now, hands on her hips and she had that _look_ in her eye. The same one she had on her face that first day they had fought and they had kissed. Looking at her now, he knew he was in trouble. And he even knew why. He knew it was crazy. He knew she loved him. And yet something like him impulsively pulling her into his arms made him skitter backwards a few steps. It was stupid and he knew it.

Beth saw the defeated look on his face and it pretty much broke her heart and pissed her off all at the same time. She finally crossed the sand to where he was standing, holding the empty wine bottle and staring at it as if it was the most interesting object out here. She walked over to him and gently took the bottle from his hands and sat it down in the sand. She pulled at his hands with her own.

"Daryl look at me." She insisted, squeezing his hands and feeling him squeezing them back. He finally raised his eyes to hers. "You have to start believing that I want this. That I want to be with you. I want to marry you. I want to have your babies, you jackass." She couldn't help but smile at the last part. She saw the corners of his mouth upturn into a slight smile.

"I just ain't used to all this is all." Daryl said, unable to find the right words.

"Well, you're going to have to _get_ used to it." Beth insisted.

"I ain't never done any of this before, Beth. I ain't never had a girlfriend. Never had anybody care about me before. I know Merle cares in his own way but most of the time it's to suit his purposes. Beth, you're the only person besides my Ma who has ever cared about me and loved me. Just for me. I guess I just keep waiting for something to happen to make you change your mind about me. That I might _do_ something to change your mind. He glanced down at her IPod, packed on the top of the bag. He looked away then, afraid he had said too much. For the life of him, he just didn't know the most right things to say sometimes. It's why he was so quiet most of the time.

Beth stepped forward then, dropping his hands and putting one hand on either side of his face. "That's what this is about? Because you did something on the spur of the moment and danced with your fiancé?" His eyes went wide then. "Yeah that's right I said it, your fiance". Beth said her voice firm but gentle. "If we were not in the middle of this mess, we'd be having an engagement party. And then you'd have to dance with me anyways. The fact that I didn't have to ask you to tells me a lot. It tells me that you are romantic." Beth paused and put her hand up as Daryl started to speak. "Let me finish." Beth admonished him. "I know that with your past and in your line of work, you've always had to be a certain way. You've had to be the tough guy." Beth put her hands down at her sides, giving her words time to sink in.

Daryl nodded at her, sighing deeply. Her words were a balm to his wounded soul.

"Daryl, you don't have to be that guy with me. Be yourself with me. Be the guy that fixes picnic dinners on the beach. Be the guy that sweeps a girl off her feet. Be the guy that slow dances with his _fiancé_." She looked at him pointedly on the last one, hoping her point was reaching beyond his thick skull.

Daryl knew he had no argument for her. He hadn't had one from the beginning of this conversation. Hell, if he thought about it, he should have known he was in big trouble that day he met her in the bar. He smirked at her. "You ever tell anybody I ain't the bad-ass everybody thinks I am, I'll deny it."

Beth smiled saucily at him; she saw the twinkle in his eye. "So what's next on our agenda, Romeo?" She teased, unable to help herself.

"Keep it up, chuckles." He said. But there was no malice in his warning. He loved this banter between the two of them.

He sighed. "It's time to call Rick. You ready?" Beth nodded, excited. They always called Maggie when they called Rick. She knew she would only have a few minutes with her, but she was going to do her damndest to pull the truth out of her about her and Glenn.

Daryl reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone, turning it on and glancing at his watch simultaneously. Rick answered the phone on the third ring. "Grimes."

"It's Dixon. What's the status?" He asked his friend. He had to admit it was good to hear his voice.

"Hey." Rick lowered his voice, not wanting Lori to hear him on the phone. He had put it on silence a few minutes ago, knowing Dixon would be calling soon. "Somebody saw him in Atlanta today. Glenn thinks he might be giving up."

Daryl knew he was talking about Phillip, but something didn't sit well with him about it. He knew types like Phillip; it wasn't likely that he would just give up and he said so to Rick now. He could feel the beginnings of dread starting somewhere in the pit of his stomach.

"I know, I don't think he has either," Rick said echoing his thoughts. "Source says that it was almost like he wanted to be seen. Something feels wrong," Rick admitted, stepping out into the garage, out of the earshot of Carl and Lori.

"Should we leave here?" Daryl asked, suddenly worried for Beth's safety.

"Not until we know what we're dealing with. Be ready to go just in case. Stay in touch." The cell went dead in Daryl's hands. He cracked it in two and added it to the bag of stuff they needed to carry inside the camper.

He looked to Beth who was wrapping her arms around herself, the wind having kicked up in the last little bit. Daryl looked out over the choppy waters of the Atlantic, seeing the bright flash of lightning far in the horizon.

She deposited the cell phone he had given her to call Maggie back in the bag.

"How was she?" Daryl asked.

"She didn't answer." Beth shrugged.

Daryl contemplated that. It wasn't unheard of. They could call again in a few minutes. "Well, right now we gotta get this stuff inside. It's getting ready to storm. It looks like it might be rough," he said as he glanced up at the dark clouds quickly rolling in. Summer storms on the Outer Banks could be violent and and devastating. They didn't call them barrier islands for nothing.

Beth knelt down and started gathering everything together. The wind was picking up and blowing everything about. Beth suddenly remembered the blanket on the other side of the camper. She had left it there when Daryl came and got her for their picnic.

Daryl called out to her suddenly as she turned to go get the blanket. "Come on, Beth. We gotta go." He yelled. The urgency in his voice had Beth moving faster than what the sand would allow.

Daryl had already packed everything in a hurry. It was starting to shape up into a nasty thunderstorm. They had to get off the beach. It was far too dangerous. These storms often kicked up waterspouts and deadly lightning strikes. If the tides got too high, it would swamp the camper. He got in the driver's seat as Beth sat down beside him. He drove the camper slowly over the rutted path, steering towards the cabins he knew to be two clicks north of where they were now.

He pulled up in behind the dunes, surveying the area before getting out. The cabins were part of the Portsmouth Life Saving Station, the buildings situated back from the beach. They were octagon shaped and each half of the octagon formed one cabin. Daryl knew they were often unlocked because practically no one knew about the island's existence in the first place. He knew the other side of the island sometimes had a lot of fisherman trying their luck off the waters of the inlet, but these were mostly day-trippers from Ocracoke Island.

The waters of the Atlantic in this region were treacherous and ships would often wreck right off the coast. The surf-men who worked the station would monitor the shores for signs of distressed vessels and would swim out and bring any survivors to safety. When lighthouses were built up and down the North Carolina coast, the life-saving station had been phased out much like the town had later on that century.

They got out quickly and Beth grabbed up the bag of stuff from their beach picnic and her duffle from the back. Daryl grabbed his bag and some of his gear and met Beth in front of the camper. The skies opened up then and the rain pelted at them, the large drops making splotches in the sand. They finally reached the steps up to the cabin. They took them two at a time and dropped everything at the top right before the door to the cabin Daryl was going to try. They were drenched from head to toe from the sudden deluge.

Beth sputtered and wiped ineffectively at her face, trying unsuccessfully to wipe some of the water from her face. She looked to Daryl who was drenched as well, but he seemed completely unfazed by it. She supposed it had something to do with his work before. He was probably used to the elements. He fiddled with the lock on the door and finally eased it open. It was slightly stuffy inside from being enclosed in the heat of the day, but not completely miserable.

Daryl crossed the room and opened the windows slightly to air the place out. The cabins were very rustic and just basically functional. There were two bunk beds on opposite walls of the main part of the cabin. It went into an L-shape beyond the beds and contained a kitchen equipped with propane gas, a solid oak table and eight chairs around it.

Beth sneezed delicately as the dust was stirred up while Daryl went around and flipped the furniture covers off everything and stacking them neatly in the back corner.

"Bless you." Daryl said automatically, looking up at her finally since they had gotten inside safely. "You okay?" He said, his face a mask of light concern as he lit the propane lantern he had carried with him from the camper. It cast a soft pale yellow glow about the room, the shadows cast upon the walls in mysterious dancing ghosts.

"Yeah, just allergies," she explained, smiling softly at him. It was funny the little thing her heart did when he said bless you. Silly really that she would be all giddy over something as mundane as that, but it thrilled her nonetheless. It was always the simple things that struck her where Daryl was concerned. Sure, the romantic gestures like proposing on one knee on the beach and slow dancing with her to a song that inspired him; she was pretty sure she fairly melted on both those occasions but it astounded her that the simplest things could give her such joy. For the first time in a week, Beth suddenly felt lighthearted.

He stood back and surveyed the cabin. "Well it'll do. We can hole up here for the night and hope like hell the camper is still standing in the morning." His face was doubtful as he looked out the window, the darkness punctuated every few seconds by a nearly blinding flash of lightning. He didn't mind the storm; his concern was for Beth and it honestly would suck if his camper got washed out to sea. He didn't think that would happen but it was highly probable that it would be half buried in the sand in the morning. He turned back around to face Beth, thinking he would just figure it all out tomorrow.

She was going around the room, exploring the new territory, her hands alighting on an object now and then as if she was somehow memorizing it for later. He stood back and silently observed her. It wasn't very often that he got to just stand and watch her without him catching her. His breath hitched in his chest, the air just not quite coming as it should.

She was at the table now, her back facing him. He swallowed thickly as if seeing her for the first time. Her shorts, which had been loose at the beach, were now clinging to her in all the right places. His eyes traced the curve of her hips, down over her backside and down her long legs, the slickness of the rain glistening in the pale light cast by the lantern. He followed the lines in her body all the way back up over her back. She was wearing a white tank top and nothing else and he suddenly knew when she turned around, the fabric would be sticking to her and her nipples would be plainly outlined. He felt himself grow hard and he wondered briefly if he was always going to feel this way about her physically. He was never sated it seemed. He pretty much figured he would spend the rest of their lives making love to her every day.

Right now he wanted nothing more than to walk up behind her and pull her against him and kiss the back of her neck and nip the flesh there, knowing the response it would likely bring. They were still trying to be careful of the physical side of their relationship, constantly assuring that Beth would not take any steps backwards in her progress. He moved then, busying himself with finding something for them to dry off on. He dug in his duffle bag and came up with two towels. He silently walked it over to her.

Beth had been thinking about what might have happened in the cabins before. She turned when Daryl appeared in the corner of her eye. She smiled as he handed her the towel, relieved that she would finally be able to wring out the sopping mess that was her hair. She moved to do just that and almost missed the look that Daryl was sending her as he watched her. It reminded her so much of when they had first met; his stolen glances when he thought she wasn't looking.

Just that one look hit Beth like a freight train, right in the center of her chest and simultaneously felt a tiny chill as her muscles shuddered a bit. Her eyes caught his and the intensity of his gaze made her gasp a little. In that one moment, it reminded her all over again of the first time he had kissed her, the first time he had made love to her, the first time they had been able to intimate after the assault, the first time he had told her he loved her. All their firsts were contained in the gaze he was now bestowing upon her, equal parts desire and love.

Making a sudden decision, Beth placed the towel on the table and crossed the distance between them, standing on her tip-toes, winding her arms up around his neck and placing her lips on his, her body pressed into his, molding herself to him.

Daryl took a deep breath as Beth took the initiative for the first time since the attack. He held his breath a bit until her lips met his. They had been moving at such a slow pace lately that the urgency of her kiss made him stumble a bit and he pulled her with him until they were leaning against the table, his backside pressing firmly against the sturdy wood of the table. He skimmed his fingers up her arms, tentatively at first, just ghosting over the surface. He felt her tongue probing at the seam of his lips, teasing them open. He opened it willingly and gave himself over to the kiss, letting her tongue lap at his. She pulled the kiss back slightly to nip lightly at his bottom lip.

He gasped and was nearly breathless with the insistence conveyed by Beth in every touch and every kiss. He pulled back to look at her, breaking the kiss and he heard her whimper.

"Beth." It was a breath, the air escaping from his lungs, having been held in too long. He looked into her eyes and where he expected to see that tiny niggling piece of uncertainty laced with absolute trust, all traces of it were gone. Instead there was only trust and a burning need reflected back in her eyes. Her mouth was slightly parted, her breathing a little ragged.

"Daryl, please just let me." She insisted as she tried to tell him with her body what her words just could not communicate. She brought her lips to his again, teasing him slightly, pulling back and meeting his lips in a teasing rhythm, before finally reaching up and gripping his shirt in her fists, pulling him against her. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Suddenly she was tired of tip-toeing around her anxiety. She was tired of being a slave to the panic and the fear. Even if it was only for tonight, she just wanted to feel everything with reckless wonder.

Daryl looked at her, her eyes half-lidded with smoldering desire. He knew exactly what she was saying. He took a deep breath as her lips began flirting with his again in a teasing kiss. He wanted so much to flip them around and bend her backwards over the table and have his way with her. He pulled back once more. "You're sure." He asked her. He had to be absolutely certain before they gave themselves completely over. Daryl would rather die himself than to hurt her for an instant.

Instead of answering him, Beth unfisted her hands from his shirt and reached for his hands which had stilled on either hip. She needed him to touch her like he used to. Like he wanted to memorize every curve and valley; like he would never be able to commit every inch of her to his memory. She pulled his hands up to her breasts and pushed them against his palms.

Daryl groaned then, feeling himself go even harder as she communicated her need to him. He squeezed her breasts gently, loving the feel of them under his hands. He shifted his hands just slightly so he could run his thumbs over her nipples, the rough pads rubbing the wet material, her nipples hardening beneath his touch. Making a decision suddenly, he turned them smoothly so that her backside was against the table and he pressed himself into her.

Beth gasped loudly as he ground his pelvis into hers, his lips moving over hers and enveloping her in a kiss. His lips left hers just as suddenly as they had joined and he trailed hot urgent kisses over her jaw line. He released one hand even as he massaged her breast, and brought it up to gently nudge her head to the side. He brought his lips down to the hairline behind her left ear, kissing her softly first and then harder, nipping lightly at the flesh there.

Beth moaned then and dropped her head back to reveal the hollow at the base of her throat. Daryl traced a fiery path down the edge of her jaw and lower and lower, reaching the soft skin of her throat. He pushed his tongue out in a hardened edge and probed at the skin there. Beth shivered under him and he smiled as he continued working on teasing moans from her with his lips.

Beth wove her hands through his hair, still wet from the rain. She gave herself over to the sensation of Daryl's lips on her skin, which felt delicious and forbidden. At least it must be, because it felt positively sinful the way Daryl's mouth worshiped her skin.

Daryl moved his hands down her body, his palms keeping constant contact, creating a pleasant friction all the way down. He looped his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and he glanced down at her, but all he saw etched on her features was raw and pent-up desire. He was fixing to make that desire come unraveled one thread at a time. His movements were purposeful as he traced his fingers lightly over the fabric of her panties and he knew from experience that the dampness was not from the rain. It made him smile. He looked up at her, a devilish grin on his face as he fingered the elastic of her pink panties, his eyes hinting at his intention. He skimmed his fingers back and forth, enjoying the tormented look in her eyes even as much as he wanted to hear her scream his name so he prolonged it as long as he could.

The leisurely pace with which Daryl was acting was maddening. She was absolutely aching with desire and she could feel her toes curling already and he hadn't even touched her anywhere that mattered yet. She arched her back and pushed her pelvic bone against him and she was wickedly satisfied that she could feel the evidence of his desire through his pants. She reached down between them and stroked him through his pants and smiled as he groaned. She thought if maybe she could drive him wild with her touch, he would hurry up and do what he did best.

Daryl groaned even louder as he felt her touch him, growing harder under her stroking. The teasing stopped then, all the playful touching and skimming fingers replaced by firm touches and flattened palms. He hooked a thumb in each side of her panties and pulled them down in one swift motion, even as he reached down to slide his hand down, cupping her slightly and taking his middle finger teasing her open, feeling the desire pool further deep in his belly as he felt the wetness and heat. He fairly growled at the thought of sinking himself into her. He looked up at her as he used his other hand to push her tank top up, her breasts freed and lightly bouncing at the sudden movement. Without any preamble he brought his mouth to her nipple and sucked at the hardened peak, laving his tongue over the sensitive flesh. His finger teased up and down her slit and he hovered one finger at the entrance, plunging it in without warning at the same time he sucked gently on her nipple. He looked up at her, with her head thrown back, eyes shut tight as she gave herself over to the pleasure. He knew she was pretty close even though he hadn't even touched her clit yet. He pulled his finger out and removed from his hand from her. She cried out in protest. "I was so close." She whispered.

He chuckled lowly against the skin of her breast. "Don't worry, you'll get there," he promised. He straightened back up and grinned at her wolfishly as he gripped his palms over either hip and urged her hips upward until she was seated on the table. He stood back a little, unable to resist looking upon her laid out completely naked and looking up at him so prettily. He ached all over at the picture she made. He took a couple of steps backwards and undressed in front of her, rather enjoying the way her eyes took him in and he would have had to be blind to miss her eyes widening slightly at the sight of his erection, ready for her. He walked forward two steps until he was right before her knees dangling over the edge of the table. He leaned in and kissed her and brought his hand up to gently push her back onto the table, breaking the kiss, but the view he was treated to was so worth the loss of contact with her mouth. She looked like a prize laid out before him, her damp hair fanned out around her head, her lips parted in pleasant surprise at his sudden move. Her chest was rising and falling in an uneven pattern with her undisclosed need. "God you're so beautiful," he murmured as he brought his hands up to her knees. They were clenched tightly closed in some feeble attempt at prolonging the inevitable pleasure that was to come.

He brought his hands to her knees and waited. Beth looked up at him knowingly. "Say it." She commanded, her voice dropping a bit at the end.

He grinned again, thinking that she would never ask. He knew for Beth it was about touch but he also knew the power of his words. "Open your legs for me Princess." He insisted as he teased the skin at her knees. Beth moaned loudly and dropped her legs out to the sides, her bottom flush with the edge of the table. Daryl almost came right then and there, her opening herself to him, the pink flesh inviting and so wet. He reached down and placed two fingers just below the wet opening and dragged them ever so slowly upward and fingered the hardened nub that he knew would make her come undone. She gasped loudly and let her legs fall even further apart and arching her hips up off the table.

Daryl used one hand to hold her hip to the table and brought the other hand up to his face, watching as she propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. He took one finger and as he looked at her, he brought his finger up to his lips sliding it into his mouth and tasted her. Beth moaned loudly at the gesture and scratched her nails lightly against the worn wood of the table.

"Please Daryl." She breathed.

"Please what?" He loved teasing her this way. He had missed teasing her this way.

"Please fuck me." The curse tasted foreign on Beth's tongue even as it sent a shiver down her body at the implication. She had never wanted anything in her life more than she wanted to be filled completely by Daryl right this minute.

"Right here? On the table?" He said, pretending to be shocked at the thought, grinning at her. They had enjoyed the dirty talk before and it looked like she was more than ready for it again.

"Yes, right here. On this table. Fuck me." She commanded. She couldn't believe her boldness but it felt right. It felt right with _him_.

He had planned on other things, had planned on licking her into submission until she was writhing beneath his tongue and gripping her fingers in his hair as he made her unravel again and again. He tabled the thought for later, unable to deny her request. He pushed himself against her, the length of him teasing her warm, wet opening. He moved himself so he was positioned perfectly between her thighs. Beth brought her legs up to wrap around his hips and he stilled himself for a moment as he thrust into her in all one movement. They both gasped at the sudden pleasure.

Beth cried out as he rocked into her, seating himself deeply inside her and then began to move. Beth was still laid back on the table and the hardest thing was feeling like she was going to fall into air with everything that he was doing to her body.

Daryl sheathed himself fully inside her and groaned at the delicious wet friction running over the length of him. He snaked a hand between them and placed his thumb over that bundle of nerves and massaged in circles as he pumped himself into her harder and harder, the seams of the table creaking in protest. He continued working on that little nub even as he could feel his release building trying to hold it off as long as he could. He stroked her faster and harder and took one finger and pushed it into her. He looked at her beneath him, her face awash in pleasure and as he delved that one finger inside and massaged her clit, he felt the moment she gave herself over to the sensations. Her hands searched wildly for something to hold onto. Finding nothing but the hardened surface of the table, she raked her fingernails over the surface as she shattered in a million pieces, her release coming in circuitous waves over her spine and gathering in the base, where all the nerve endings were dancing and tingling until she spiraled downward.

Daryl loved nothing more in this lifetime than watching Beth fall apart beneath him and it was so fucking satisfying that he wanted her to come again. He continued working his fingers over her, massaging in all the right places. He brought his other arm up and snaked it up under her arm to come up under her shoulder. She smiled at him gratefully as he pulled her against him, his fingers splaying over her back. She had managed the one orgasm but he wasn't sure she could handle another without some kind of support. He held her tight against him as he thrust himself inside her again and again, occasionally withdrawing completely only to plunge back inside her immediately. He continued this pace for a few minutes and again felt her breathing become ragged. His did too, he knew because it was getting harder to have coherent thought. "I'm getting close, baby," he breathed.

He reached down between them where their bodies met and marveled at the feel of her body accepting the length of him, moving one finger over her clit and massaging, beginning a furious rhythm for them both. Her breathing was ragged again. "Daryl." She breathed.

Beth tried to drink in every detail of their lovemaking and knew that it had never been this raw, this hot with them before. Maybe it was the fact that her bottom was pressed pleasantly into the cool wood of the table. Maybe it was the fact that he was fucking her on said table. But as Daryl moved his fingers over her and announced his impending orgasm, she fell apart beneath him, her release rocking through her and she gasped as it lengthened and built again and it released all over again, this one even more powerful than the first, every muscle in her body quivering. She cried out his name over and over again. "Daryl, Daryl, Daryl, oh god" as her orgasm stole all reasonable thought.

He felt her walls clench around him the first time and he smiled as she cried out his name over and over again. He had never heard sweeter words. He continued moving his thumb over her clit, hoping to get one more out of her. She chose that moment to arch her hips up into his, meeting him thrust for thrust. That brusque movement stroked him in just the right way.

"Beth, oh god, I'm going to come." He fairly grunted the last part as it was his turn to fall apart in her arms.

As she felt his release building and watched the rapturous pleasure wash over his features, she gripped her hands on his arms which were braced on either side of her, watching his face as he gave himself over to his orgasm. She didn't think she had ever seen anything sexier than Daryl Dixon, his mouth parted in pleasure, head tilted back, brow furrowed in pleasure as he breathed her name. "Beth." Just that one word, a prayer, an oath, a promise for something. She smiled as his thrusting finally came to a stop and with one final shudder felt the warmth inside her. He collapsed on top of her then and put his arms around her, pulling her into him as they laid on the table. They jumped a little at the thunder sounding outside, their lovemaking having drowned out the storm that drove them here in the first place.

"Um, wow." Beth breathed.

He chuckled as he finally was able to drag his eyelids upward. "Problem?" He asked her.

Beth shook her head, laughing a little. "Definitely not. That last one for me was like two in one." She marveled.

"That was kind of the idea, Princess." He told her. He guessed no one had ever told her about multiple orgasms. He was glad that her body was wired for that, because give him twenty minutes and he was going to do it to her again. "You better get used to it." He told her, chuckling at her as she sighed loudly.

"That was amazing." Normally talkative Beth, was speechless.

"Yeah it was," He murmured, rubbing his hand lightly back and forth over her arm.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" She asked him, propping herself on one elbow to look at him.

He rolled his head to the side to meet her gaze, smiling at the wonder he saw there. "God, I hope so." He said seriously.

Beth listened keenly for a minute. The only sound in the cabin besides the storm was the sound of their breaths trying to return to normal. She heard a faint ringing and puzzled at the thought. Suddenly she remembered when she had tried to call Maggie.

Daryl sat up suddenly and looked at her. "Beth, didn't you turn the phone back off?" He asked her as he moved to find the device, stumbling over the chair in the process.

"Oh no, I think I forgot." She watched as he reached down into the bag for the phone.

Pulling it out and glancing at the display, dread settled over him as he recognized the number. It was Grimes. As he flipped the phone open to answer it he had two simultaneous thoughts. What the hell was Rick doing calling on the phone Beth had last used to call Maggie. The other was that he and Beth needed to get the fuck off this island and fast.

**Okay guys, this took me a while. I strongly suspect that updates are going to take a little longer from here on out. There are going to be a lot of action scenes and I want them to be perfect. Plus I am having to research a few things as I go. So thanks for being patient with me. I know I haven't updated in a few days but hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. ;) Hope you liked it, please leave me a review. Let me know how I am doing. So I will await your lovely faithful reviews and follows and favorites. You guys are the absolute best readers a girl could ever ask for! And the reviews! Gosh you guys, sometimes I feel unworthy of such praise, but it's great to hear nonetheless. I just don't want to disappoint you all. Okay, so until next time, xoxoxoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Who's this?" Daryl yelled into the phone as he grabbed a pair of shorts from his duffle and slipped them on.

"Daryl, it's Rick," Grimes' voice came across the line. Daryl had thought it was him but with the strange circumstances, he had wanted to be sure before he identified himself before he gave away his name. He suddenly noted the fact that Grimes used his given name instead of his surname; this was personal. That couldn't be a good thing. Daryl felt the dread pooling in his stomach and sat up ramrod straight, reaching for his pack of cigarettes, lighting one quickly and taking a quick drag. He sat beside Beth, who had found one of his shirts and buttoned up the middle three buttons. She made a sight sitting there in his shirt, especially with the knowledge of what he had just done to her. She sat down on one of the chairs at the table. She was watching him a mixture of guilt and terror. He sat down on the chair beside her and reached over and squeezed her knee, hoping that would be reassurance enough until he got off the phone.

"Talk," Daryl clipped out.

Daryl heard Grimes take a deep breath on the other end of the line. "Maggie and Glenn got here an hour ago. They left their safe house this morning after getting a tip that Phillip was in the area." Rick just plunged on ahead, knowing Dixon was listening to every word and would interject when he felt necessary. "Now, that don't make any goddamn sense because as you know someone saw Phillip in downtown Atlanta this morning as well. There's no way he could have been in upstate New York and Atlanta at the same damn time." He finished.

Beth was mouthing "Is Maggie okay," and he quickly nodded to her.

"He's got a decoy somewhere," Daryl concluded. "Son of a bitch," Daryl bit out. If he was going to that much trouble, it likely meant that he was getting ready to make a move.

"So what's the plan. We got to get the girls someplace safe," Daryl looked to Beth. He didn't want to break her confidence but he really felt like Rick should know what happened at the beach house that night. He searched her eyes. She knew what he was asking her without him asking. They had learned the extreme power of nonverbal communication since that night.

He could see the quiet resignation in her eyes, along with a fierce determination. She looked so damned vulnerable sitting there, he pulled her into his lap, extinguishing his cigarette on the table. Right now, Beth was the only drug he needed. Holding her in his arms was all he needed to feel like the world might be an okay place to be, so long as she was in it with him.

"Listen, Rick, I gotta tell you something important," Daryl paused for a moment before spilling everything to Grimes, looking to Beth one last time. Her face was passive and she nodded at him.

Beth wound her arms tighter around Daryl's neck, needing to feel him close. In his arms, she felt safe.

"I'm listenin'," Rick replied. Daryl could hear the concern in his voice.

"Phillip did a little bit more than just "rough her up". It actually hurt Daryl to say the words. Telling it was almost as bad as having seen the immediate aftermath. If he was having this strong of a response, he couldn't even imagine how Beth felt. He could feel her breath warm against his neck. But she wasn't crying and Daryl thought that was somethin', maybe even progress.

"Son of a bitch. Did he rape her?," Rick bit out the last two words, feeling like poison on his tongue.

"No, but he tried," Daryl felt the rage building in him again as the image of that bastard lying on top of Beth filled his brain. "I should have killed him when I had the chance. I can't stand that he touched her. If he had done that-" Daryl seethed, not even able to finish his sentence.

Grimes was very quiet on the other end. Too quiet. "What are ya thinkin'?" Daryl asked him. He was usually contemplative at times but on the phone he was most times succinct.

"You love her, don't you?," Rick said quietly.

Of all the things he had expected Grimes to say, that was definitely not one of them. Daryl thought of all the ways he could answer that question but the only route that seemed true to his nature was to admit it. Sure he was surprised that he was so transparent, but he supposed Grimes knew him better than anyone else. "Yeah I do. I love her," Daryl said quietly, looking to Beth. Her head had snapped up in surprise.

""S okay, Beth. Rick will understand," Daryl reassured her.

Daryl heard Grimes let out a breath on the other end of the line and something that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. He chose to ignore it.

"So what's the plan? I gotta tell ya, I feel pretty sure my camper is sand-barred. Probably the same with the skiff," Daryl blew out a little puff of air. "I'm pretty much fucked unless you have a helicopter I don't know about." Daryl knew he had connections with the Marshals office but this wasn't government business just yet. It would be when people knew about Phillip and his shady business dealings and murderous intent. Daryl had always felt strongly if Phillip was removed from the face of the earth, at least eight inner city drug and prostitution rings would shatter.

Rick chuckled low. "No, but where's your boat?," Rick said the words carefully, hoping he wasn't about to get his ass chewed for it. Daryl was a little particular about a couple of things in his life. One was his boat and the other was his motorcycle. And let's not forget his crossbow. He never used the thing but the way he was always cleaning it, Rick wasn't sure where he stood if Daryl was supposed to choose between his friend and the weapon.

"She's parked in the marina at Hatteras Village. Extra set of keys, starboard side, taped to the inside of the storage cabinet. How long do you think it'll be before you get here?," Daryl glanced about the cabin. With as far away as Rick was, he estimated it would be noon the next day before he could get there. It wasn't like they had any fucking choice though. Daryl sighed in resignation. He wasn't used to having to sit and wait like this but he figured another half a day wasn't going to hurt anything. It really wasn't like anyone knew where they were.

"Well it might be helpful to know where ya are if I'm expected to come and get ya," Rick quipped.

"Smartass," Daryl muttered. "I'll text you the coordinates when we hang up,"

"Dixon?" Rick stopped him from hanging up.

"Yeah?" Daryl had never known the man to linger at the end of a phone conversation.

"Don't let her out of your sight," Rick said seriously.

"Fat fuckin' chance of that" Daryl added before hanging up.

He composed quick text message and punched in the numbers, pushing send. He laid it down on the table then, leaving it on even while hoping like hell it was going to have enough of a charge to make it through the night. He let out the breath he had been holding since the beginning of the conversation.

Beth pulled back to look at Daryl, their faces nearly even with her perched on his lap, their towels bunched between them. "We have to leave? What happened?" Beth asked.

Daryl took a deep breath. "Rick's pretty sure Phillip is getting ready to make a move. A dangerous one." He filled her in on the details, Beth taking it in. It was refreshing to be able to talk to her about all this. Given her background with Rick, he didn't have to stop to explain certain terms to her.

"So Rick is going to come and get us?," Beth asked, thinking that it was going to be all kinds of weird being with Daryl around her boss. "In your boat?" Beth looked at him puzzled. "Just how good of friends are you?" Beth eyed him suspiciously. Something didn't add up; she knew how closed off Daryl could be, but here he was letting Rick drive his boat.

Daryl chuckled low. "Okay, so I might know him better than I let on." Daryl admitted. "Let just put it this way. I'm Carl's godfather," Daryl looked at her, smirking as he watched her jaw drop open.

"Shut the front door!," Beth actually hated that phrase, it was so overused but she figured it fit here better than anywhere else.

Daryl actually laughed. Beth Greene completely taken unawares. "Why? What's so surprisin' about that? I've known Rick forever. He and Lori and I grew up together. I was at the hospital when Carl was born. We've lost touch here recently in social circles. Though God knows he's tried to get me over there," Daryl had evaded more invitations this past year than he could count. They were a very social couple, Rick and Lori, and always wanted to unite everyone. But after everything with Maria, Daryl had withdrawn himself from lots of society. It had been easier to accept reality at the time. Daryl's line of thought reminded him of Rick mentioning someone that he wanted him to meet. He would always try to do it on the sly, but to Daryl it always smacked of a blind date and he definitely wasn't about that. He looked to Beth suddenly as the realization dawned on him. It was almost too obvious.

"How is it that we haven't ever met?" Beth breathed. She supposed she had been so busy here lately. Rick and Lori had invited her over for dinners and barbeques lately but she had been so busy with work and with figuring things out for Maggie, she had declined. More than anything, Lori had been pestering her to double date with her and Rick insisting that she had the perfect guy for her. When Beth looked to Daryl, waiting for his answer, she realized that he was looking at her with a surprised expression. As realization dawned on her face, her mouth formed a little 'o' and she gasped softly as her mind made the connection. Soon after, her heart stitched itself into the idea and she felt her breath catch.

"Did Rick ever try to fix you up with somebody?," Beth was almost afraid to say it, afraid of what it might mean and thrilled at the same time.

Daryl just nodded, unable to speak as the enormity of what they had just realized. He might have met her months ago if he had given in to just one of Rick's demands. He cursed himself for not being willing to take a chance. On her, with her; all that wasted time was an infinity too long. He reached out to her then and pulled the lapels of his shirt she wearing and pulled her to him, his arms completely encircling her and his hands splayed out over her back and he could feel her warmth, drawing every bit of it in. It was like it was meant for them to be together. When he thought about how long he had fought it, how long he had told her that it would never work and under all the circumstances, it kind of seemed like the man upstairs might be trying to tell them something. It startled Daryl that he thought in these veins at all; he had stopped believing in god a long time ago. But something about Beth and all the things that he felt about her; the way his heart clenched when she was near; being overcome with passion when he was with her, soaking in every word she spoke, every glance she sent his way, every touch, every kiss; Beth had restored a faith in him that was so much further reaching than he had ever even suspected. He felt like he had suddenly come full circle at the realization that this girl, this beautiful girl, was somehow his salvation, his shelter in a storm. She had saved him in every sense of the word. Now beyond anything, he had to save her right back. He was overcome in that moment. He drew in a ragged breath as he gasped a bit at the force of affection that he felt wash over him again and again and he sent up a prayer, whether anyone was listening or not. "Thank you".

She had molded herself completely to him, overcome by the realization of what had just transpired. Overcome by Daryl pulling her into his arms, and now completely and utterly overcome with emotion at feeling this strong, beautiful man shudder in her arms. When she heard him whisper, "thank you" Beth wasn't sure if she breathed for a full thirty seconds after.

Beth pulled away from Daryl and looked up at him. His face was still moist from the impulsive moment. "Daryl we were supposed to meet all along," Beth marveled.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, I got that," he rolled his eyes at her even as he shook his head at the situation. Somehow without him knowing it, she had stowed away into his life and woven herself in to where it was hard to tell where he ended and she began. He let her see him. Really see him. And what was more, she got him. And whether they met now or they eventually gave in to Lori's and Rick's repeated requests, it was always going to come down to this. Just this unbelievable love with a girl who had unbelievable faith and hope.

"Sounds like some damn romance novel," Daryl quipped, playing with a long lock of her hair, now drying from the downpour.

"Don't do that," Beth admonished him with a soft smile and a playful nudge.

"Do what?," But he knew. It's what he always did.

"You know. Don't joke about this. God or fate or the universe wants us to be together. Don't you think that's beautiful?"

Beth looked at him with the most open expression of hope and belief in all that was good, his heart actually ached. He wanted to tell her yes, that he agreed with every word of it, but instead gruffly whispered, "I think you're beautiful."

Beth blushed under his gaze. He had seen her naked and she had done the most daring and thrilling things with him sexually, even right down to this night when he had taken her on the very kitchen table they were sitting at. But hearing him say that she was beautiful under the canopy of what they had just realized, it sent a warmth spreading all through her body.

"You told him you love me." Beth breathed referring to his admission of love to Rick. Her face was awash with admiration.

"Don't see any sense in keeping it from anybody," Daryl shrugged. "People are gonna know soon anyway, right?" He looked at the puzzled expression on her face.

"Because you're marrying me ?" Daryl tapped on her forehead for effect, the teasing glint back in his eyes.

Beth laughed. "Oh yeah that," she teased, unable to help herself and he pretended to be offended.

She looked at him then, taking in the sight of him. The rest of the entire world faded to grey and she just knew that she wanted him on top of her, inside of her. She reached out and skimmed her fingers up over his arm, his biceps tightening under her feather-like touch.

Daryl saw the change in her expression. He saw the passion there but there was just that hint of something else there; that something that looked like doubt. Daryl stopped her hand on his arm. "What's wrong," He gently prodded.

"I just want you to replace every single bad memory with a good one," She said looking into his eyes, her blue-green ones slightly watery in the conviction of her request.

Daryl nodded. He knew what she meant. "We can do that," he said. "We have a whole life time to do it." He smirked at her then.

"No, I mean now, Daryl," She said as she shook his hand off and moved her hand down to the waistband of the shorts and skimmed lower to the opening of his shorts, the loose fabric giving her hand ease of access. She gripped him then and pulled her hand upwards, watching for his reaction.

Daryl watched Beth, her eyes meeting his as they always did these days and his own eyes narrowed as he saw the unmistakable desire, black bleeding into blue-green. As she reached for him and took his hardening length into her hand, he drew in a sharp breath.

"Now?," he was mesmerized by the look in her eyes.

"Yes, now, make love to me now." Beth breathed, running her tongue lightly over her bottom lip.

Daryl slanted his head over hers and brought his lips to hers, ever so slightly, just the barest hint of a kiss, so feather light that his heart felt the same.

He stood up then, answering her question the only way he knew how. He bent down to scoop her into his arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her gently back and as the night faded into the soft grey-yellow light of morning, Daryl made love to Beth over and over again, sometimes softly and tenderly, other times rough and tangled in each others arms. One factor remained a constant; their love for one another and the knowledge that some where up there, a higher power than themselves knew what was going on and for this moment in infinity, they had to believe that everything was going to be okay.

**AN: Okay guys, sorry this chapter took so long. My muse was being a royal bitch. HOpe you enjoy this installment and have some constructive feedback. About half way through this chapter I considered pulling the plug because it didn't get a whole lot of reviews the last update; made me nervous. I am not one of those authors that has to squeeze reviews out of people but sometimes they even shape my story. Plus it's just nice to know if I'm on the right track. So please, please let me know how you like it or if you don't like it. :) Until next time, xoxoxo **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Rick glanced over at Daryl again. They had been driving for the past hour after docking the boat at Shores Marina in Atlantic, North Carolina. They were head inland now to the new safe house in a very small town, barely even a dot on the map, about an hour southeast of Raleigh. Beth had fallen asleep in the back seat almost as soon as they had gotten in the car. The ocean had been pretty choppy and the sound hadn't been much better. Beth had been sick from the time they got on the boat until right before they got in the car. She never threw up but she looked so miserable, both men had felt sorry for her.

Daryl looked at Rick, noticing his calculating gaze. "What?," Daryl asked, never really having seen the exact expression on Rick's face before.

"So did you figure it out yet?," Rick asked him, unable to hide the smile on his face.

Daryl turned to look at Rick and leveled his gaze at him. "You mean that you and Lori had been tryin' to play matchmaker?" Daryl chuckled a little. "Yeah we figured it out this mornin'. Sorry I was so stubborn. Why didn't you say anythin' before? You knew we were gonna be alone all this time." Daryl shook his head at Rick who was laughing now.

"I was afraid if I said anything, you'd back out of the whole thing. I figured fate knew better n' me and Lori ever did. She's gonna be happy she was right." Rick replied. His face softened then. "She okay?" He gestured with a nod of his head towards the back seat.

Daryl's eyes narrowed then and he lowered his voice, "It was rough there for a while, but she is doing a lot better now." Daryl glanced in the backseat. She was still sleeping, her arm thrown up over her head. He had been worried about her on the boat. She hadn't looked good at all, but then she seemed pretty okay after they got back on dry land.

The silence in the car was pierced by a phone ringing. Rick reached on the seat between him and Daryl and glanced at the display before answering it. "Glenn." He informed Daryl.

"Grimes." Rick said into the phone.

"Hey Rick, it's Glenn. I just got a video call from headquarters. They think they might have found Garner. We've been told to stand by until further notice." Glenn rushed it all out. He knew they could only stay on the phone for a very short period of time.

"Thanks Rhee, that's good news but I'll believe it when I see it I guess. Everything okay there?" He asked, inquiring about Maggie.

"Yeah, we're good. See you when you get here." Glenn hung up and Rick placed the phone back on the seat.

"They found Garner. They'll be making their move in the next hour." Rick let out a long breath. "God, I hope this is finally about over." He rubbed one hand over his face.

"You're telling me. Course when all this is over, we have a wedding to plan." He looked at Rick sideways, gauging his response.

Rick looked at Daryl, the realization slowly dawning on him. "You're getting married?!" Rick shouted and then caught himself.

"Yes, big mouth," Daryl muttered as he looked in the backseat. Too late, Beth was stirring.

"Didn't have you pegged to be a hopeless romantic, boss," Beth said groggily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, the sleep heavy in them.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Greene," Rick said good naturedly. "So what's this I hear about you getting hitched?" Rick wasn't one to waste time on niceties, thought Beth.

She smiled at him in the rearview. "It's true, he got down on one knee right out on the beach and everything." Beth looked to Daryl, hoping she had not overstepped, but he had turned around to look at her and the only thing she could see in his expression was love.

Rick leaned over and playfully bumped his shoulder against Daryl's. Beth thought it was cute really. Had she ever seen them interact before, she would have been able to immediately tell that these two shared a lot of history. "You got game, bro." Rick teased.

"Nah, she just hasn't figured out what she's gotten herself into yet," Daryl smirked at Beth then.

"Tell me about it," Beth rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Whew, wait til Lori hears about all this. She's gonna be thrilled. Don't be surprised if she wants to throw you both an engagement party." Rick laughed then.

For the last 10 minutes they had been driving into a heavily wooded area and the road had gotten rougher and rougher as they bumped along in Rick's black SUV. Now as they turned the corner, Rick turned down a dirt road, barely perceptible from the road. They continued on this road until they reached a clearing where there was a two story log cabin; very modern looking but still at home here deep in the forest.

They pulled up in front of the cabin and they all got out and stretched for a bit. The sun was starting to set now, the orange ball low on the horizon.

The front door to the log cabin opened and Maggie came running out, taking the steps down to the yard two at a time.

"Bethie!" Maggie was smiling from ear to ear.

Beth rushed forward, falling into her sister's arms. They were wrapped up in each other's arms and he didn't know about Rick , but Daryl didn't understand one word of what they were saying. Glenn stepped onto the porch, his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking down at the two girls, clearly happy to see each other.

"I missed you so much Mags." Beth said, sighing. Suddenly remembering, she let go of Maggie searching for Daryl. He was standing off to the side, watching her. "Come here, Daryl." She held out her hand and he walked over to her and took her hand in his.

"Maggie, you remember Daryl." Beth looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was such a mess when we met the first time." Maggie extended her hand and Daryl dutifully shook it.

""S no problem. You look better," Daryl remarked.

"Yeah, I'm doing much better, thank you. I owe it all to Marla and Glenn," Maggie turned to find Glenn watching her from across the way smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Let's go in the house and have this reunion without the worry if we might be spotted by someone." Rick suggested and they all agreed.

Rick and Daryl grabbed their bags and they all headed inside the house, Beth and Maggie desperately clinging to one another again.

They walked into the cabin. It was a very modern log cabin and was contemporary yet functional; lots of chunky overstuffed furniture situated around a fireplace. No television, Beth noted. The kitchen was attached from there and had a large eat-in café style maple table with matching ladder-back chairs. There were stairs at the back of the living area, a winding staircase that likely went up to the bedrooms. She wondered briefly how long they were going to have to stay here.

Beth and Daryl took a seat on the love seat while Maggie, Glenn and Rick sat on the sofa across from them.

"Maggie, Daryl asked me to marry him. And I said yes." Beth said without preamble then turned, looking in wonder at Daryl. She could hardly believe that she was going to get to spend the rest of her life with this beautiful man.

Maggie actually squealed before running over and pulling her sister into her arms. "I'm so happy for you Bethie." She looked over Beth's shoulder to Daryl. As Beth pulled back away, Maggie stepped in front of Daryl and bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome to the family. I'd tell ya to treat her right but I can see that you already do that."

Daryl swallowed hard then. No one had ever been this nice to him, least not without there being something in it for them. "Thank you, Maggie." He nodded at her.

"Okay time to get down to business," Rick informed the lot of them.

They all sat down in the main living area, spread out over three different sofas in the room. "Any more word on Garner?" He directed his question at Glenn, but he just shook his head.

As if on cue, Rick's phone rang then but he didn't recognize the number. He motioned for the others to be absolutely silent. "Grimes."

Rick breathed a sigh of relief when he heard it was only Tyreese on the other line. "What's up?"

"I'm not sure if it's true, but I just got from a very reliable source that Garner is not in New York. He was seen in Atlanta this morning, but he could be anywhere now." The other man said. "They are making their move very soon."

"I hope we can apprehend him before it comes to that," Rick replied.

"Tell Dixon, he's off the hook. The girl too." Tyreese added.

Rick breathed a huge sigh of relief. "They finally figured out they had nothing to do with those two cops getting shot?" He looked to Daryl and Beth and nodded at them.

Tyreese let out a derisive snort. "They knew all along the bastards. They were just trying to draw Garner out. Instead it's made him do the goddamned opposite. I pray they get that S.W.A.T. team in there and apprehend the asshole. They don't catch him this time, they may miss their chance. Word is he's come unhinged in the last two weeks since his wife disappeared."

"Makes sense to me. That would be a trigger event for him. It's not surprising he spiraled out of control and now he's getting caught." Rick mused.

"I got a call coming in, Rick. I'll call you back if anything changes." Tyreese said and then the line went dead.

Rick closed the phone and laid it back down. He turned to face the group. "S.W.A.T. is a go in the next 15 minutes or so. They got him." Rick let out a puff of air and looked to Daryl.

Daryl nodded thoughtfully. Something was bugging him but he couldn't put a finger on it. It seemed too easy, a guy like Garner with all his resources and it was almost like he had led him there on purpose and was now thumbing his nose at them. He almost said as much to Rick and Glenn then, but Rick's phone rang again.

"Grimes," Rick bit out, a little impatient. This situation was making him nervous and he usually didn't get nervous.

"Rick, bad news," Tyreese was breathing heavy and his voice was hoarse. "The whole fucking place just blew up. S.W.A.T. was getting ready to go in and the sky lit up like fourth of July. No one has seen Garner. They saw him leaving the building right before the explosion happened."

Rick hung his head and tried hard to not throw up. "How many casualties?" Rick said and right now he just wasn't able to meet anyone's gaze. Daryl and Glenn had gotten up and walked over to where he was sitting. "Give me the coordinates and I'm on my way."

"Too many to count, right now man. We had thirty guys ready to go in and we can only account for 11 of them. Karen's one of the missing," Tyreese's voice broke on the admission.

"I'm sorry brother. I hope she's okay." It sounded hollow even to Rick.

He heard Tyreese draw a ragged breath on the other end. "Boss man says you gotta stay there now. Too risky." Tyreese hated to tell him this. He knew he wasn't going to like it. "We'll have someone call Lori and under the circumstances, we'll send a car over." Tyreese.

Fear laced with guilt burned its way down into his stomach. "Son of a bitch. Like hell I'm stayin' here. That's my wife and kids." Rick got up and began to pace the floors of the cabin.

"Grimes, you know if you leave there now goin' after them, you're just gonna draw attention where it isn't needed." Rick knew Tyreese was speaking the truth. Everything he said made sense, he knew it better than anybody, but it didn't make it suck any less.

Rick sighed deeply. "Just be sure they're safe, Tyreese."

"I'll make sure of it, Rick." Tyreese assured him.

"Keep us posted." Rick said. "And Tyreese?" Rick stopped him from hanging up.

"Yeah?" Tyreese muttered.

"Karen will be okay. She's a fighter. You know that." Rick reminded him gently.

"I know, you're right. Talk to you soon Rick." There was a click on the line and then he was gone.

Rick turned from where he had been pacing and faced the others, dreading what he was about to have to tell them. "The building where Phillip was just exploded." Rick took in their surprised expressions.

Beth and Maggie both gasped. Beth brought her hands up to her mouth. "Was anyone hurt? Karen?" She had heard Rick's voice when he mentioned Tyreese's wife.

Rick shook his head. "She's MIA right now. They'll find her." Rick wasn't sure who he was trying to convince at the moment.

Rick sat back down and the others followed suit, none of them really sure what else to do at this point.

Daryl checked the locks on all the doors before rejoining the others in the living room. He knew the whole thing had been too good to be true. Sometimes he hated being fucking right. He sat back down next to Beth and took her shaking hands between his, squeezing gently. "I know a lot of people on S.W.A.T." She looked up at Daryl then. "I guess we all probably do."

"How the fuck did all this turn into such a heaping pile of shit?" Daryl asked Rick.

"I have no clue, brother. They just need to fix this and fast." Rick was tempted to start pacing again but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He had to trust that Tyreese would get the right guys on the job and everything would be okay. Now that Phillip was missing again, he didn't know what to think. He wished he had a magic wand to make all this disappear. It was times like this when he really questioned his career choice. The only thing they could do now was sit and wait.

Maggie stood up then and Glenn did too. "I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down for a bit," Maggie said softly.

Beth nodded to her sister. "We'll catch up more later." Beth smiled at Maggie as she turned to leave the room. Beth couldn't miss the way Glenn placed his hand on the small of Maggie's back directing her out of the room.

Daryl felt around his pants pockets and then patting his shirt for his pack of cigarettes and a lighter, forgetting that he didn't have any with him.

Rick reached into his jacket and pulled out a pack of Marlboro Lights. Daryl looked at him in surprise. "You still carry a pack?" Daryl muttered, taking the pack from him.

"Yeah, man, you know I hate hearing you whine about not having a smoke." Rick teased. Rick had been carrying a pack around just for Daryl for as long as he could remember. Rick had never smoked a day in his life but he knew all too well what could happen when Daryl was having a nic-fit.

Daryl took out a cigarette and stuck it between his teeth, fishing for a lighter. Finally finding one, he lit it and drew deeply, pulling the smoke into his mouth and the back of his throat, feeling the burn. As he sucked the smoke into his lungs, he could almost feel the tension slipping from his shoulders. He looked to Beth who was staring at him intently, an amused expression on her face.

"You know they cause cancer right?" Beth teased.

"Yeah, yeah, they're bad for me. I get it." He waved her off, instead taking another drag.

"You should probably quit before we get married," Beth was smiling sweetly at him. Though she was beautiful, it made him uneasy. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this conversation was headed.

"Why?" He was taking the bait, knew he shouldn't but he did anyway.

Rick was watching all this with a slightly amused expression, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Well for one thing, it will make your swimmers slow." Beth looked at him pointedly, laughing at the expression on his face.

Daryl sputtered, nearly sucking the ash down his throat. "What the fuck, Beth?" He looked to Rick but he was just laughing, a deep silent chuckle. Daryl's face softened then. He looked at Beth, his expression a mixture of exasperation and affection.

"It's true ya know. And if we're having a houseful, then you might want to think about that." Beth couldn't keep the teasing out of her voice. She really did want him to quit though. The nurse in her couldn't just let him smoke and not say something, even though damn him he looked hot as hell sitting there with a cigarette dangling between his fingers.

Daryl eyed her thoughtfully and put the cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table in front of them. He turned to face her, well aware that Rick was watching the whole thing. "Shut up Grimes. You might want to leave the room. I'm fixin' to kiss my girl." Daryl murmured as he brought his lips to Beth's in a soft, tender kiss and then pulling away. "Bossy thing, ain't ya?"

Beth just laughed, looking up into his face. "Better get started now if I want my nagging housewife award by next year." She teased.

He ran his hand through her hair before finally releasing her. He looked at Rick who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" Daryl demanded to know.

"You're in so much trouble. I saw this coming from a mile away, but you've been blindsided. Yep, so much trouble." He looked so smug that Daryl would have slapped him if he wasn't so sure he was absolutely right. He was in trouble; but it was the good kind. The Beth Greene kind. And he couldn't wait to make this little slice of trouble his in every sense of the word. But first things first; they were going to get Garner, if he had to see to it personally. Then they could start their life together. And he couldn't fucking wait.

Across the road, a pair of eyes were watching them, the scope on his gun serving the purpose perfectly. He only wished he could pull the trigger and off the lot of them, but those weren't his orders. He was there to create a distraction and get the girls out alive. Any other casualties were fine with the boss, but he was clear about taking the girls alive. Said he had plans or some shit. Shane didn't care. This was a big fuckin' payday for him and it was about time something good happened to him. Plus as pretty as these girls were, maybe he'd have just a little fun himself, he thought wickedly. He fingered the trigger of his rifle affectionately, caressing the gun and waited to make his move. It wouldn't be long now.

**Whew! Wow, this chapter took a lot of thought and a lot of work to get the details fleshed out. Hope I did okay. Above all, I want this to be readable and entertaining while trying to keep characters, IN character. It's hard sometimes, but it's also challenging and fun! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. So as you can guess, the next chapter is probably going to be a little tense. Probably the next one too, but we will see. And you guys really! Thank you SOOOOO much! All the reviews I got after the last chapter. I hope you didn't think I was serious about pulling the plug on this fic. I am honestly writing this as much for myself at this point as I am for any other reason. I would never pull the plug on a well received story, no matter how upset I get because of anything happening or no matter how much my muse seems to hate me! haha But the reviews you guys. You are the absolute BEST! I think chapter 26 got more reviews than I have ever gotten on any other chapter or any of my other fictions period. So thank you, thank you, thank you. I am still getting to individual replies. Thanks again for reading and until next time, xoxoxoxo **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was decided with no other news coming through at the end of the evening, that they would all just go to bed and pick things back up in the morning, hopefully with a better outlook and a much better plan. It wasn't very often that Daryl wished for his old job back, a mercenary but he almost did now. Somehow it had seemed easier at times. Figure out what shit needed to be done, go in, do it and get out. No bureaucracy, no red tape, no following an endless revolving set of rules. Daryl sighed as he reached the landing at the top of the stairs. Beth had already gone up an hour ago, pleading leftover seasickness.

Daryl turned the doorknob of the room they had been given, trying to be as quiet as possible. If by some chance Beth had fallen asleep, the last thing he wanted to do was wake her up. He eased the door open, wincing when he heard the telltale squeak of the hinges. He stopped just inside the room, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark. The moon wasn't giving much in the way of light tonight. He had always liked nights like this, had always found it was the best kind of night to go on reconnaissance. The lack of light from the moon provided just the right amount of stealth needed to get the job done without being detected.

Daryl reached for his gun at his side when the lamp beside the bed suddenly flicked on. He breathed a sigh of relief to realize that Beth was the culprit.

"Shit, Beth, you scared the hell outta me," Daryl breathed as he approached the bed. She still looked a little pale, but much better than earlier.

""M sorry," she drawled sleepily, arching her back and stretching, her breasts straining against the fabric of her t-shirt.

He leaned down over the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He stepped back to look at her, wondering at her beauty. He wondered if he would always feel this way. Like he had been punched in the gut whenever he looked at her. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to feel any differently, but it sure made it damn hard to concentrate on regular life stuff.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Daryl undressed quickly down to his boxers and slipped under the covers that she was holding open for him, smiling as she scooted closer to curl herself against him.

"It's okay. I wanted to wait up for you, but I couldn't hold my eyes open. Everything okay with Rick?" she yawned and god help him, Daryl even found that sexy as hell.

"Well, not okay really but at least he didn't look like he wanted to kill somebody when I left him just now. He's all kinds of pissed that he can't go home to Lori. Worried sick about her and the kids."

"Can you blame him?" Beth asked him, cuddling closer to him in the bed. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if she were separated from Daryl let alone if they had children too.

"Nah," Daryl breathed. He was silent for a moment and Beth pulled away to look at him. His eyes had gone all serious.

"Thing is I can't imagine how I would feel if I couldn't get to you and I knew you were in danger. I think it'd make me crazy," Daryl said gruffly, his voice strained and thick. "Anything ever happened to you, I'd-" Daryl looked at Beth helplessly. He had never needed anyone before. He had never been afraid of anything before. But he was afraid now. It scared the hell out of him how much he loved Beth. Thinking about her being in harm's way like when Phillip attacked made him sick at his stomach and enveloped him in crushing sadness.

Beth didn't let Daryl finish his sentence. She sat up and brought her lips to his to silence him, bringing her hands up to cup either side of his face. She poured every bit of tenderness she held in her heart for this man into kissing him, her lips pressed to his as a tiny sob escaped her mouth. "I love you so much Daryl Dixon." Beth breathed as she pressed her forehead to his.

Daryl let out a ragged breath and put his arms around her and crushing her to him. "I love you too, Beth. Makes me crazy sometimes how much I love you." He marveled.

She pressed a kiss to his lips again and pulled away reluctantly. "Hey, I know this might not be the best timing, but I think I know why I've been so sick today. And so weepy here lately." Beth looked at him, a little shyly, her hair falling down over one eye.

Daryl looked at her, his expression blank. Beth smiled at him. "I got to counting up tonight looking at the calendar on the desk over there," She motioned to the desk that sat in the corner of the room they were sleeping in. "I'm late." She looked at him expectantly.

Daryl stared at her for a moment, unsure of what she was trying to say, but when she said she was late, realization hit him and once again he felt like somebody had punched him in the gut. He took a deep breath and thought about what it might mean. Beth, the love of his life, carrying his child. He looked into her eyes and really saw what she was trying to say to him. Her eyes had an extra light in them and even though she was pale, she had never looked more beautiful to him. "You think?"

Beth smiled as Daryl tried to keep the hope out of his voice. She heard it anyway. "I won't know for sure until I take a test but the signs are all there." She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. He still hadn't said anything. "The nausea, the fatigue, all the crying. Plus when I got to adding it up earlier, I'm at least three weeks late. And I'm _never_ late."

He looked at her pointedly. "Yeah I know, I've had a good reason to cry but lately it seems like I am crying over every little thing. It's so frustrating to not have control of my emotions." Beth laughed incredulously as the object of her frustration reared its head in the form of tears tracing their way down her cheeks. "See?" she smiled through her tears anyway.

"I hope you are." Daryl barely whispered what his heart was willing him to say.

Beth looked into his eyes and saw all the hope and love there. She hoped that she never got used to seeing that when she looked at him. "Really? You'd be okay with it?"

"Are you kidding me?" he said. "A whole houseful remember?" He reached out and pulled her to him, pulling her onto his lap and placing one hand over her still flat tummy.

She looked up at him and he was looking down at her in awe and wound her arms around his neck, leaning back to look at him. "How did I ever get so lucky?" She beamed at him.

"I think I'm the lucky one." He snorted.

"How about we're both lucky?" she whispered then, her eyes dropping a little.

"Deal." Daryl noticed the change in her gaze and saw the unrestrained desire there.

Daryl carefully eased himself out from under her and positioned himself over her, wondering that she was really his. He brought his lips to hers, tenderly and slowly and as their lips met it was like they had entered a new dimension of their relationship. It was palpable and it felt good.

* * *

Shane waited. That's what he had done his whole life. Wait for his dad to finally leave his mom so they could be happy without him. Wait for puberty to hit so he could finally become the bad-ass he knew he was meant to be. Wait for everyone he went to school discount his intelligence so he could climb the ranks of the police department. Wait for all those high and mighty assholes drive past him in his cruiser going even one mile above the speed limit. Wait for that night he finally got Amy away from her bossy older sister Andrea. He smiled to himself at that one. That night had been well worth the wait. Their fling had been brief but he had scratched the itch that needed taken care of and moved on.

And now Shane was waiting again. For the house to go dark and to make his move. He already had his distraction planned, hoping to draw the idiots outside and leave him ample opportunity to go in and get the women out. He had waited his entire life for this night. If everything panned out like he hoped, a big payday was ahead plus he knew he'd become the boss's number one. Garner made a hell of an enemy but an even better ally. Shane had fought to get this close to him for the past several months, moving up in the ranks of their loose association in the various rings they traveled. Everything he had ever wanted in life hinged on this one night and Shane wasn't about to let anything fuck it up.

His partner would be there any minute to help facilitate the process. Randall was new and young and impressionable. Shane had spent the last six months grooming him for just this type of situation. He was smart and a quick thinker and what he lacked in confidence, he would gain tonight. Tonight his fortitude would be tested. It was make or break time. He heard three taps on the trunk of the black sedan he had stolen for the night. It had a large trunk perfect for concealing two unconscious women.

Shane exited the vehicle and met Randall at the back of the sedan, which was well hidden in the outcropping of trees he had parked it in. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly retrieved it. "Walsh." He bit out roughly.

"It's me." The voice was harsh and immediately recognizable. Garner.

"Thought I was supposed to call you after I got them," He hissed into the earpiece.

"I call the fuckin' shots, you sniveling prick," Garner bit out. "I want to call you, I'll fuckin' call." Just like that, Garner's voice transitioned from rough to smooth as honey. " Wanted to make sure everything is going down as planned. That S.W.A.T. shit was too close for comfort."

"I assure you, everything is under control." Shane willed the words to be true.

"You trust the guy you got to help you?" Garner asked.

"Yeah, no worries there," Shane glanced at Randall who was dutifully watching the house.

"Any troubles with anything and you know what to do. But the girls come to me alive. Even Maggie's sister. I got a special kind of hell reserved for that little bitch and her redneck boyfriend." Garner's voice dropped menacingly on the last statement."

"Got it. Looks like it's go time, boss." Shane said, hoping to get off the phone.

"Call me when you have 'em", Garner bit out and then hung up.

Shane placed his phone back in his pocket and reached for his pistol, clicking the safety off. He nodded to Randall and they moved towards the house crouching low to the ground as they reached the back door and heaved the package Randall had brought with him through the window, effectively setting off the alarm. They retreated to the bushes that lined the back of the property and waited.

* * *

Daryl heard the sound of shattering glass from somewhere in the house and was on his feet in an instant. He dressed hurriedly, glancing to Beth who had sat up beside him. "Stay here," his voice was low. He pulled on his boots, tying them quickly.

Beth had only heard his voice with this stern tone one other time and it was only on a subconscious level that she even remembered it. It had been when Phillip had left the beach house that night and he had gone after him. Beth was silent as she dressed in a pair of yoga pants and t-shirt, slipping her shoes on as well. He motioned for her to follow him as he grabbed his gun off the nightstand, tucking it into his waistband and grabbing his hunting knife for good measure.

He reached behind him as he eased the door open, pulling Beth closer behind him, whispering over his shoulder to stay close.

Beth had grabbed her gun too just in case and held it at her side while Daryl checked the hall. They were met with Glenn, Maggie and Rick looking just as shell-shocked as they felt.

Rick took command. "Glenn, you take Beth and Maggie and hole up in the bedroom. Me and Daryl are gonna go see what the hell is up. Glenn call it in to Special Forces. I got a bad feeling about this."

"Garner?" Glenn's eyes were wide but confident.

Rick deferred to Daryl. "Seems like somethin' he'd do." Daryl said carefully. He would be lying if he didn't admit to the fear that had inched its way into his brain and was seeping down his spine at the moment.

Beth came out from behind him and joined Maggie, who looked positively terrified. "It's gonna be okay." Daryl whispered in Maggie's direction, catching her eye.

Glenn held out an arm for Maggie to grab onto and she clung to it. Beth could tell she was barely hanging on. She followed Maggie and Glenn to the back bedroom, glancing over her shoulder at Daryl. "Be careful, baby." She whispered.

Daryl nodded at her, not wanting to speak. He walked away and joined Rick on the stairs. Daryl nodded at Rick, "Let's go, brother."

They crept down the stairs and hovered at the bottom, listening for any signs of life.

Rick motioned his intent of directions and that they would meet back up after sweeping the house. Daryl nodded at him and headed to the right, sweeping through the dining area and through the kitchen. There was a package on the tiled floor of the kitchen, shards of glass surrounding the area. A note was attached to the top and Daryl glanced around to make sure it wasn't a trap. It didn't look like a bomb, but he still kept his hands off it to inspect the message. "She is mine." Was all it said. It was chilling and Daryl felt an icy jolt surge through his body. Rick appeared in the doorway. Daryl got up from where he was crouched on the floor, hearing the crunch of glass beneath his feet as he shifted his weight and moved toward the door as Rick had indicated.

They exited the house and scanned the perimeter. Rick heard a sound off to his right and they headed in that direction, staying in formation. The sound picked up again further out and closer to the tree line. They inched forward slowly. Daryl glanced back to the house, feeling uneasy for some reason. They heard it again, a faint crunching sound, like footsteps. As they got closer to the tree line, the sound just disappeared and they heard nothing. Radio silence. Rick turned back to look at Daryl and that's when they heard the unmistakable sound of a retreating car engine.

Daryl dropped into a run and Rick followed after him. They rounded the front of the house just in time to see disappearing tail lights. Everything seemed to happen in dream sequence for Daryl after that. He saw that the tires were slashed on all of their vehicles as he approached them. He looked back to the house and saw the front door standing wide open. He nearly collapsed at what that might mean, feeling the first tendrils of real fear inching their way along his spine.

They ran back into the house and the first thing that Daryl noticed was Beth's pistol laying in the entryway. Daryl glanced up at the curse that came from the top of the stairs.

"Fucker got me. He has Beth and Maggie." Glenn held his hand to his head, blood trickling over his knuckles. He made his way down the stairs.

"What the fuck?" Daryl screamed. "Who?" The questions tumbled out of his mouth about as fast as the thoughts were tumbling out of his head, desperately trying to process what was happening.

"Shane Walsh. Guess he was the mole all along. Said he's been working for Garner on the side for months." Glenn looked like he might throw up. "He's taking them to Garner. Beth and Maggie."

In all his years of working with Glenn, Daryl had never seen him show any hint of fear. But he looked terrified now and if it was anything like Daryl was feeling he was in good company.

As the realization that Beth was gone settled in, the fear unleashed a pit of cold acid that was buried so far within him, he felt if he moved a single step forward, the whole thing might tip over and burn him alive. A bone crushing weight settled in where his heart thudded away inside his chest and he knew that it wouldn't lift until he got her back. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember what the hell he was supposed to do next. He supposed that this was where the phrase "paralyzed with fear" came from. He had a second thought that nearly knocked him over. He took a deep breath hoping to steady himself as he realized that not only had the prick taken the love of his life and her sister away, but he very likely had taken his unborn child. The fear edged off as it was replaced by an emotion that Daryl was more familiar with; rage.

Rick caught his breath. "Did you get to call it in?" He looked to Glenn, hopeful.

Glenn just shook his head sadly. "Didn't have time, man. Sorry." He pulled his hand away from his head. "We gotta get movin'." He glanced from Rick to Daryl, the latter of whom looked like he was about to come unglued.

"What the fuck you pussies standin' there for?"

The three men turned to the source of the voice to find none other than Merle Dixon appear in the doorway.

-xxxx-

Beth could feel a pounding at the base of her skull, hammering really and she reached up to see if she could hold the pieces of her head together long enough to figure out what to do about it. She realized then that her hands were bound behind her back. She opened her eyes then, adrenaline kicking her senses into high gear. She couldn't see anything even though her eyes were open. She rolled a little to her left, meeting with the a cold hard edge. She felt a hot flash of fear and the taste of acid enter her mouth as she realized they were in the trunk of a car. She took a deep steadying breath and rolled back to her right, meeting with a firm resistance.

"Beth?" Maggie whispered.

"Maggie" Beth breathed.

Suddenly Beth had a flood of memories rush at her. Shane coming to the door of the bedroom. He had lied, telling Glenn that Special Forces sent him to retrieve them all. As soon as Glenn had let him in, the weight visibly lifted from Glenn's shoulders, Shane had turned on Glenn, hitting him with the butt of his gun. Another guy had come through the door after Shane and grabbed Maggie. Beth had reached for her gun at the same time Shane reached her and clamped a cloth over her mouth and nose, the smell sickly sweet. She knew instantly what it was and she held her breath and watched helplessly as Maggie slipped to the floor under the grip of the guy helping Shane. Beth had the thought that he looked barely older than a kid as she finally had to succumb to her aching lungs. She made a final kicking attempt to free herself before she slipped into blissful darkness.

Now, Beth wiggled her wrists experimentally, but they were tightly bound, the rope biting into the tender flesh there. "It's okay Maggie. They will find us. Glenn and Daryl will find us. Rick too." Beth knew they were big promises and she hoped like hell they were going to be fulfilled.

Given the conversation that she and Daryl had earlier in the evening, she could only imagine what he was feeling now. Suddenly the argument that they had all those weeks ago came to the forefront of her mind and she was haunted by her own words. "I know you look at me and see another dead girl." Beth nearly choked on a sob. She regretted saying those words and the thousand other words that she hadn't. She worked at the rope on her wrists, flexing and extending her wrists, now determined more than ever to prove that statement false. This couldn't be how things ended. She wouldn't let it be.

**Wow, that was a hard one. I had to really get in the right frame of mind to write this. Which called for watching a bunch of Daryl fan vids. Thank you so much to all you talented vidders out there! I have always wanted to do that but I suck at it so I think I'll just leave that to you experts. I also had to make a new playlist, which was called "kick ass". It will serve well through the next couple of chapters. A few of the songs include "Drown," by Theory of a Deadman; "War" by Poets of the Fall; "I'll be gone" by Linkin Park; and "Until the End" by Breaking Benjamin. Music is the masterpiece to sooth my soul and it inspires my writing. You've probably noticed that I use a lot of songs in my fics. So let me know what you guys think! I am dying to hear your response. Speaking of which! You guys are the ABSOLUTELY most amazing readers a girl could ever ask for. The response to last chapter was overwhelming and I cannot thank you enough. I know there are some of you who follow my other story. I will be updating that one tomorrow morning. Also as some of you might be aware, my muse is ruthless and I wrote another story which was meant to be a one shot "Heavenly Encounter". However after much encouragement from reviews, favorites and follows, I have been made aware that it probably deserves further exploration. So I will be updating that one mid week. Three stories at one time a bit daunting; but as you know, Vanilla Fields is coming to a wrap up in the next several chapters (don't know exactly how many it will take yet), so maybe I won't have to maintain the pace for long. OK, closing this book of an AN now and hope you like this chapter. Let me know, k? Love you all so much! Until next time, xoxoxoxo **

**PS – I know a few of you had PM'ed me about the awful review I got in regards to Beth and Daryl and the question of her virginity. Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl. While hate is always upsetting especially in the guise of a review, it's the readers opinion that really matters in the long run. But while the reviewer was pretty mild in their hate on the review, they took it way too far in PMs. Never fear, they are blocked now. I try to never let haters win. This was no exception. But thanks so much for all of you who took the time to PM me and tell me what an idiot they were. It really helped. :) i think I responded to everyone except for guests (thanks to you too! Wish I could respond individually). So thanks again. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Beth listened carefully as she felt the car slowing and coming to a stop after driving over the bumpiest road she had ever been on. Of course that could have something to do with the fact they were riding inside the trunk, her and Maggie. They had been driving for hours now and Beth wasn't entirely sure that she hadn't fallen asleep during part of the ride out of sheer mental and physical exhaustion. The car came to a halt which was almost immediately followed by the sound of the car door opening up and someone's boots crunching on gravel, walking first to the passenger side of the car and then back to the trunk again. Beth braced herself and nudged Maggie so she could do the same. The trunk popped open and Beth and Maggie squinted at the flashlight being shone in their faces. Two pairs of hands came at them, hauling them out of the trunk, one by one, and righting them on their feet, depositing them on the gravel driveway that led to what looked like a wide expansive beach, but from this angle you couldn't see any bodies of water.

Beth almost fell but was able to regain her balance by leaning back a little. It was hard to maintain balance when one's hands were tied behind their back, she thought. She tried to look around to see how Maggie was holding up and earned a sharp jab of a gun in her ribs.

"Don't even fuckin' think about it, bitch." The voice said. She recognized it as Shane's.

"Shane, whatever he has promised you, it isn't worth it," Beth tried to speak in a soothing tone as possible even though her voice was shaking.

Beth felt a palm flattened on her back and shoving none too gently. "Don't you presume to know nothin' about what I need, _Princess_," he sneered the last word. Beth felt a shudder at realizing that at some point or another Shane had been listening in somehow. She also realized that she really didn't want to know when it was. Chills spread over her whole body at the thought of him listening in. She had a second thought that actually made her sick at her stomach. She wondered if he hadn't really been watching them. It was worse.

They were led to something that looked like a dune buggy that seated four people. How perfect, Beth thought wryly. This whole thing was starting to feel like a set-up. They had gone to the new safe house and almost immediately Garner's goons had arrived. Beth didn't think for one second that any of this was coincidence.

They rode for what seemed like an eternity over the sand and dunes and Beth had to squeeze her eyes shut for most of the ride since she couldn't cover her face to keep out all the sand blowing at it. She and Shane were sitting in the front of the thing and Maggie and her captor were sitting in the back. Beth still hadn't been able to get a good look at him and so far he hadn't spoken a single word.

They finally came to a stop outside a two story house positioned far back from the beach just like the houses on Hatteras. Thinking of that beach house reminded her of two things simultaneously, Daryl and Phillip, and that thought just about was her undoing. She took deep calming breaths as memories threatened to overtake her.

They were herded to the door which opened upon approach and Phillip was standing in the doorway, a sickening smile on his face. "Well, well ladies, we meet again. Come here wifey," He motioned for her captor to release her to him.

Maggie was shoved forward where Phillip received her roughly and since Shane was busy watching the exchange between Maggie and Phillip, she was able to glance over and see who had hoisted Maggie up out of the trunk. She was shocked to see it was Randall Evers, a guy from their hometown. Maggie had gone to school with him and he had been in her grade even. "Randall?," Beth looked at him hoping to spark some kind of familiarity with him. He might be their only hope of getting out of this thing alive. Phillip looked positively insane, his hair completely disheveled and his clothes dirty and in disarray. As Beth was shoved into the entryway of the house, she could smell a strong odor of alcohol permeating the air around Phillip.

Randall would not even meet her eyes. Instead he pretended that she hadn't spoken to him so she repeated it, this time even softer, working to steady her breathing. "Randall, it's you, I know it is," Beth nearly whispered it.

Beth noticed Maggie glancing at her but Beth didn't meet her eyes, lest she attract too much attention from Phillip. They were led into the living room of the two story house. All thoughts of engaging Randall were lost as they were led to sit down on the sofa. Shane moved quickly behind her and Beth braced herself for whatever blow was about to befall her and instead felt the tension release on her hands as he cut the rope that tied them together. She brought her hands in front of her, barely sparing her wrists a second thought but rubbing them absently as she surveyed the situation. No one else appeared to be here besides Randall, Shane and Phillip.

"I trust no one saw you enter the driveway?" Phillip directed his question at Shane. Maggie was seated on his left on the love seat and she looked positively terrified. She looked at her sister now and met her eyes and Beth tried to send her the most encouraging look possible without giving away anything else.

Shane shook his head, "No boss, no one saw us. Stupid fuckers fell for the plan hook, line and sinker, boss," Shane chuckled a little but then looked uncomfortable when Phillip didn't laugh at his joke.

Phillip looked to Randall and then Shane. "Gentleman, I think I'd like a moment alone with my wife and her sister. We have some catching up to do," He rubbed his hand over Maggie's thigh and back up again, his hand kneading her leg. The expression in Maggie's face became one of determination and sheer rage. Shane and Randall walked over to the sliding glass doors and walked out onto the deck which presumably led down to the beach.

Beth had not seen this look on Maggie's face before it was like something just snapped and the old meek, frail Maggie was replaced by someone stronger and fierce. Something clicked inside Beth in that moment. She was sick and tired of the Greene girls playing victim to this asshole. Clearly, Phillip had not counted on the fact that Beth was stronger now than ever and his poor meek wife Maggie had been trained for the last several weeks by a black belt. She looked to Maggie and gave her a barely perceptible nod and Maggie blinked her eyes slowly. Beth felt pride swell up in her at the knowledge that her sister had just crossed an important threshold in her recovery. She was taking charge now and Beth would too. All they had to do was wait for the right moment.

* * *

All three pairs of eyes turned to look at Merle still standing in the doorway all of them too dumbfounded to speak. Daryl had barely had time to process that Beth was gone and now here was Merle. It was too easy. Daryl felt a rage towards his brother like no other and charged at him, knocking him into the wall of the entryway and pinning him against the wall with his arm trapping his head in place just beneath Merle's neck.

"Where is she you sonofabitch?," Daryl spat out. He was being driven by a blind rage and he didn't know if he could control himself.

Merle held up both hands and Rick noticed he was sending out a distress call. He looked to Glenn and nodded at him, then they both stepped forward and pulled Daryl off of him. Daryl bucked against their hold, kicking backwards and trying his best to throw punches, Rick and Glenn effectively restraining him.

Rick got close to Daryl's ear and whispered so only he could hear him, "I know you're hurtin' brother. But Merle looks like he's here to help. He didn't have anythin' to do with this." Rick waited to see if what he was saying was settling into Daryl's grief-addled brain. Daryl relaxed a bit in his arms and Rick continued, flicking his head in Merle's direction. Merle rubbed his neck and eyed the three of them warily, keeping silent.

"Now I'm gonna let you go. And we're gonna hear ole Merle out. Got it?" Rick said gently. Daryl nodded and Rick released him.

Daryl straightened up and went at Merle stopping just short of where he stood, glaring at him. "This better be good." Daryl took several steadying breaths and tried to find his center just like all his training had taught him but none of it was worth a goddamn right this minute. All he could think of right now was that Beth was in the hands of a madman. Beth and his unborn child. The thought was making him deliriously crazy and he paced back and forth, not trusting himself to stand this close to Merle.

Rick nodded to Merle. "Alright, say your peace."

"Now, you know I'd never do anythin' like what you just accused me of baby brother," Merle said. "I may have my faults but I've never purposely put a lady in harm's way" He looked at Daryl pacing back and forth and Daryl turned to look at him.

"You showing up here was awful damn convenient if you ask me," Daryl bit out.

"Well yeah, why you think I disappeared all the sudden. I was tracking Phillip too. Been following him for months now. I put my ass on the line for this job. And I ain't gonna let you fuck it up now. We almost have him." Merle took a look at the three of them. "What I'm about to tell you can get us all fired, the whole lot of us," Merle sent a warning glance at men.

"I don't think you have to worry about us gossiping like some hens in church," Glenn said wryly.

Merle laughed. "I guess not," He conceded and reached in his jacket pocket, which had all three of them drawing their weapons and pointing them at him. "Jesus, relax, people." Merle said, laughing as he pulled out a badge reading "D.E.A."

Daryl looked at him and all the facts just clicked into place. It all made sense. He nodded and he felt a little bad about accusing him now of having anything to do with Beth's kidnapping. He hated to even think about it. He took a deep breath and listened to what Merle had to say.

"Phillip's involvement in the heroin world is the focus of the D.E.A. and has been for the last two years. He has the fastest growing drug ring in all of the east coast. I don't know what that man does to incite loyalty but he has turned some mighty fine cops into his lackeys and it's just getting worse. But I can fill ya'll in on all this on our way."

Daryl looked at him confused. "Where are we going? You know where Phillip is?"

Merle smile widened then. "Course I know where he is. Well, thanks to some deep digging, I know where he's _going_," Merle corrected himself. "It's been my job to know where he is at all times. We've been waiting for this opportunity for months. This whole thing with his wife has made him come completely unglued. And that has made him pretty sloppy. We received word a little while ago that his car was heading North. Can you get to your plane, baby brother?" He looked to Daryl then.

For the first time since he had walked back into this house, Daryl felt a surge of hope. "You bet your ass I can."

"Good, because we're goin' flying boys." Merle grinned. "So suit up, we pull out in ten." Merle looked at the three of them still standing there looking at him.

"Get your ass movin' son. You want to go find your girl don't ya?" Merle teased.

They all moved at once then, setting plans into motion and gathering all the guns and ammo they would need. Daryl stalked out to his SUV, a new purpose in his step now, popped open the hatch and lifted the spare out of the back. He pulled at the carpeted surface and popped the panel off that he had specially installed for moments just like this one. All the sudden, all his training as a mercenary came back to him, like it had never even left. He had a mission and it was time to get ready. He pulled out the empty pack and began filling it with grenades and various other explosive devices. He hoisted the pack onto his back and reached further into the compartment, pulling out his crossbow. It had been a couple of months since he used it but he slid the strap over his shoulder, relishing the weight of the weapon as it bounced gently against his back. He walked back into the house to retrieve the rest of what he would need to go after Beth. Phillip had taken his family, something he had never in his whole life thought he would have. Daryl vowed that as soon as Beth was safe, he was going to kill that son of a bitch. Slowly and with pleasure.

**Okay guys, I know it took forever and it is kind of shorter than usual, but I never realized how much research goes into a Bethyl AU. It's taken a lot of thinking too to make sure the plot flowed okay and the dialogue with Merle and Daryl and Rick and Glenn has to be perfect so that called for watching a lot of old episodes. I hope I got it a little bit close. I know you guys will let me know. Thanks so so much for all the awesome reviews, favorites and follows on the last chapter. I know it's been hard seeing Beth be kidnapped, but I promise the reunion will be worth it! So do your thang! **

**If you haven't had a chance yet, be sure and check out Heavenly Encounter, my new Bethyl AU (guardian angel Beth and drifter Daryl). It's going to be updated tomorrow most likely. Thanks as always for reading! It means the world to me. Until next time, xoxoxoxo **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Daryl checked the gauges for what seemed the fiftieth time in the last minute. He had a ton of nervous energy and he had thought that focusing on the flight would help quell the some of the fear that had settled into the pit of his stomach, come to rest like an old friend come home. He hadn't felt this much fear since all those years ago a world away in the rainforests of Central America.

When he and Maria had been running from the guerillas, he had felt this same fear but that fear had soon turned to dread and then despair. No, Dixon, he thought, that was _not_ going to happen this time. There was much more at stake now. He knew he had loved Maria but not to the depth that he loved Beth. He loved her more than he liked to draw breath. And if Beth were gone from this world, then Daryl no longer wanted to be in it either.

He rubbed a hand over his face and realized too late that he had smeared camouflage paint all over his face, knowing that it was important now more than ever to hide himself as much as possible when they hit the ground. Merle had filled them in on Phillip's likely whereabouts. They thought he was most likely holed up in the northern part of the state and that was where they were headed now. Word had been passed down from higher ups that Phillip had acquired some property in the last couple of years as he had moved up through the seedy heroin rings he had circled around before taking them over.

Glenn was sitting behind him and Rick beside him; Merle was acting as co-pilot, having flown back when he was serving Airborne in Fort Benning, Georgia. He glanced to Merle now who was listening to Glenn rattle on about Maggie and all the things she had told him about Phillip over the past several weeks. It was obvious from the tone of his voice that he really loved her and he was as desperate to get Maggie back as he was to get to Beth.

"Something about this so-called safe house where Phillip is supposed to be seems too damn easy," Glenn began.

Daryl brought his thumb up to his mouth, absently chewing on the tip. "You think we're headed in the right direction, Merle?" He needed to know now. They were quickly approaching the rendevouz point where they would pick up the Jeep that would take them on up to where Phillip was.

"It just seems wrong," Glenn paused for a moment. "Maggie talked about a place Phillip was having renovated right before she finally left him. Supposed to be super hard to get to. There's no access from main roads and it's right on the beach way up the coast, almost in Virginia. Some place called Coronova, Cardoba?," Daryl glanced back at him. "Corova! That's it. Anyway, Maggie was saying that Phillip bought it awhile back but he was super secretive about it. I looked it up back at our safe house and the deed is not registered to him. It'd be perfect if you ask me. It's inaccessible by car where his house is located. We'll have to go on foot," Glenn looked to the rest of the group.

Daryl watched as Merle swiveled his chair around and looked to the rest of them and studied Glenn thoughtfully. "Why didn't you mention this before Chinaman?" Merle said. "Better change course baby brother. My spidey-senses are tinglin'." He chuckled to himself. "Set a course due north. I know the area Glenn is talking about. It's hella remote and it'd be a perfect place for this sonofabitch to hole up."

"He's Korean, you dumb shit," Daryl bristled at the Marvel reference. He didn't know how the hell Merle could be so flippant when Daryl's whole world had been turned the fuck upside down. He was still reeling and if he thought too long on what Beth might be enduring at the hands of that bastard, it turned his stomach. He had to concentrate instead on how good it was going to feel to snap Phillip's neck in two with his bare hands. The fear and the anger were the only things keeping him upright. If he gave into the despair, he knew he would be absolutely no good on this mission. He had to distance himself from the situation and treat it as any other reconnaissance mission; go in, extract the target, kill the perp, and get out. Simplifying things in his mind was going to keep Beth alive. Daryl punched in a few things on the panel and the plane shifted direction ever so slightly.

Merle just laughed at Daryl's rebuff. "Sorry," he held up his hands in defense, "No offense meant. Ole Merle ain't up on all his geography."

"Geography aside, you sure we're doin' the right thing? Do I need to radio ahead to the ground team?" Rick said in a low voice.

"Nah, we'll check this place out. It'll be kind of like killing two birds with one stone. Our ground team can concentrate on the other location while we scout out the digs Glenn here has been kind enough to point us to." Merle finished smoothly.

As much as Daryl sometimes detested his big brother Merle and all the shit he gave him, he was now extremely grateful for his help. His big brother, a DEA agent. Merle, who had spent most of his teenage years hopped up on every drug known to man and some he peddled himself. When the old man had kicked Merle out when he turned 18, he had gone rogue for awhile and no one had heard from him. Daryl, still a kid at the time by the world's standards had figured Merle had gotten himself killed. And then a couple years later, they had received word that Merle had been injured in combat. He was coming back to the states and Daryl had hitchhiked his way all the way to Fort Benning just to see for himself. He had been shocked by the change in Merle. But as all things with Merle, it hadn't lasted long. Ever since Merle was in his twenties, he had been in and out of trouble. Now Daryl wondered if it wasn't all a cover for his real job now with the DEA. He guessed some things with Merle would always be a mystery and that included the strange relationship Daryl himself had with him.

As the plane was started to descend on the course he had charted, his fingers started twitching just like they always did when he was heading into a mission. He prayed silently, something he hadn't done in ages. Prayed to a god he didn't even know existed anymore; but just in case he was putting in his special request. "Hey JC, I don't know if you're takin' requests these days, but if you could just help me out this one time, I ain't gonna ever ask for nothin' again. Just please let Beth be okay and let me get her back. It's all I'm askin'." Even more than wondering if any higher existed, Daryl wondered if he was worth listening to. He hoped like hell he was. Because while Daryl hadn't ever been a praying person, he was praying now. Every nerve ending jangled as the plane made final descent onto the tiny air strip that ran parallel with the beach. It was go time, now or never. He braced himself as the plane touched down, the landing a bit rougher than he would like but the Cessna took to the ground like it was meant for it instead of the skies.

The plane came to a stop, resting at the top of the deserted runway and Daryl shut off the engines, not even bothering to do a post-flight check. Lives were at stake; lives that mattered to him more than any ever had before and he meant to save them. At the end of the day, Daryl was just a man in love. Willing to do whatever it took to get his family back.

* * *

Beth lifted her head from her knees and looked to Maggie again. Phillip had back-handed her when she had come back at him after he was berating her for leaving him. The man was clearly delusional. Hearing her sister describe Phillip beating her was one thing, witnessing it was quite another. Beth thought something might have broken inside Maggie because she wasn't fighting back anymore. She was just silently sobbing, knees drawn up to her chest and her head resting there like she had been defeated. Her shoulders shook with the sobbing and Beth longed to go to her and comfort her but she needed to stay strong and not show any sign of weakness towards Maggie. She knew from all her training that it would only make things worse.

"Phillip, Maggie didn't come with me because she wanted to. I kidnapped her; it wasn't like she really had a choice. So go easy on her." Beth kept her tone low and even.

Phillip was pacing back and forth in front of them. He and his goons had moved them to a different room and bound their ankles and hands again. He stopped pacing at Beth's words. "That right, Maggie?" He crouched down in front of Maggie and his face was awash with mental anguish. Beth knew it was only a matter of time before he came completely unhinged. It was like being in the room with a ticking time bomb and Beth had no idea how to keep it from detonating.

Maggie looked up at Phillip, her eyes watery. "Yes, Phillip. I didn't want to go with her, but she made me." Maggie sniffed and her eyes flitted to Beth's briefly.

Beth nodded at her. This could actually work. They just had to distract him long enough so they could make their move.

Phillip reached out and smoothed a stray tendril of hair behind Maggie's hair, a tender gesture from anyone else but even Beth could see Maggie flinch when Phillip touched her. Beth winced as Phillip ran his hand down Maggie's face and caressed her neck, his thumb pressing in at the base of her throat.

"Right here, this pulse point," Phillip breathed, his lips very close to Maggie's ears. "This right here is where I can take my knife and slice your artery open, letting the blood spill everywhere," he was whispering now and Beth shuddered at his words. Maggie, to her credit, was not moving a muscle and the tears just flowed down over her cheeks wordlessly. It was obvious that Phillip was not buying the kidnapping act.

Phillip drew back and stared at Maggie for a long second, the time dragging out and Beth was afraid to draw air lest it incite him to do whatever was going through his mind right now. He looked to Beth then.

"So, little blonde bitch, you think I'm supposed to believe that? I been watchin' her and her little boyfriend," Phillip looked at her smugly then as if he knew something that no one else knew.

"Phillip, please, he was just trying to help me. He doesn't mean anything to me." Maggie pleaded now, the terror evident in her voice.

Shit, shit, shit, thought Beth. This was not happening. Could not be happening. He was going to kill them now. Beth knew it. She thought of the child she was carrying. She thought of Daryl and how it was going to destroy him when she was gone from this world. She regretted now more than ever telling him that she was "just another dead girl" to him. She wished she could take those words back. She wished she could tell him one more time how much she loved him.

Phillip turned to Maggie then and slapped her hard across the face. Maggie reeled for a second and then righted herself. Beth winced as Phillip pulled her forward by her shirt, hearing the fabric rip as he did so, exposing the top of Maggie's bra. "You know, I'm going to make you pay for spreading your legs for that piece of shit, Glenn Rhee," Phillip spat the words at Maggie and then threw her backwards against the wall.

He got back up to pace again. "Ya know, I think I'm going to make both of you pay," He tapped the knife in his hand against his thigh.

Phillip looked to Beth then and Beth knew she had never seen evil manifest itself so completely as it did just then in Phillip's face. "We'll play a little game. First I'll have a taste of you little bitch," he nodded to Beth, the leer in his stare at her breasts not even remotely disguised. "Then I'll have my wife. And I'm so generous that I'll let both of you watch the other. The one who screams the loudest when I make them come gets to live. How's that sound?" He grinned maniacally then, nodding to himself.

A cold wave of new fear washed over Beth then and she remembered how it felt to be pinned beneath his disgusting sweaty body. Her stomach turned and threatened to heave up its contents. She strained her wrists against the ropes as Phillip came at her. Phillip pulled her up roughly to face him.

"I think I'll let you go first, little bitch. We'll see how Maggie likes it when I'm fucking someone else." He held her close and the awkward way Beth was bound made it hard to stand up but she tried to face him as best as she could.

Phillip turned her around. "Now I'm going to untie you, Beth," Phillip breathed against her neck, making Beth's skin crawl. "And you're going to be real good or I'll make it hurt. Then it won't be any contest at all. I'll have to kill you first while your sister watches. And that won't be any fun, now will it. You gonna play nice?" Phillip whispered, raising all the hairs on Beth's neck.

Beth nodded mutely and Phillip pulled her backwards against him, her hands now free and she rubbed at her wrists. He bent down quickly to cut the rope binding her ankles together.

Beth knew it was now or never. She might not get another opportunity. As Phillip moved to stand back up behind her, running a hand over her ass as he did, Beth took her chance. She waited until he was standing and used her whole body to throw her head backwards, feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head as it collided with her target, Phillip's nose.

He cursed as Beth turned on him and she used the brief moment of surprise to shove him to the ground. His knife fell and Beth lunged for it but Phillip was too fast. Sensing her move before she made it, his fingers closed over the knife's handle and he brought it up and Beth felt the sting of it slicing her arm. She glanced at her arm briefly, a bit of blood welling to the surface. Nothing more than a flesh wound, just nicking the surface and she knew she had to make her next move count.

Beth leaned back and brought her leg up, delivering a kick with the top of her foot, feeling the satisfying thud as it collided with his ribs, driving her whole body into it and quickly following that roundhouse kick with a front kick to his solar plexus, effectively catching Phillip by surprise and watched with a moment of satisfaction as he hit the ground again. The moment was short-lived however as he recovered quickly and reached forward for her ankles, pulling on her right one in just the right place, forcing her to the ground on top of him. She struggled over him for a moment, trying to wrest the knife from his grasp. He threw it to the side, for whatever reason and it landed near Maggie. He pinned Beth to the ground and she never saw it coming. Phillip reached for the hair at the top of her head and yanked her up, slamming her head backwards into the tiled floor. Beth felt a searing pain in the back of her head, saw a flash and then slipped into nothingness.

**Sorry to leave it there guys, but I had to. Expect another update on this story late tonight. Now to explain my absence and lack of updates: My daughter is a type 1 diabetic and she hit a crisis this past weekend. We just spent the entire week in the hospital in the pediatric unit while they sorted out her insulin needs. She is doing much better now and we are home. Some of you already know this from PM's we have exchanged and or Tumblr messages, and let me just say that your kind words and prayers have been a balm to this mommy's soul! You guys rock! Needless to say, updating these stories were pretty much the last thing on my mind. Now that life has settled back into a somewhat normal pattern (normal for me anyway) I will be updating each story twice a day until I get them caught up. I'm going to be concentrating most of my efforts on this story here for obvious reasons; it's super intense right now and I don't want to leave ya'll hanging on for too long! **

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the favorites, reviews, follows, recommendations to other readers. I know you guys are telling people about my stories because I gain followers on each one every single day. Thanks so, so much for being such loyal readers. You cannot know what it means to me to open my email everyday and see all the "love" that has been left for me. So ya'll do your stuff and thangs and leave me love on your way out! Until next time, my dears! Xoxoxoxoxo**

**PS - Please excuse any grammatical errors. I may not have proofed this to my usual specifications. **


End file.
